Héritage D
by Nanola Meylhann
Summary: L'un a les yeux verts, l'autre les a bleus. L'un a des lunettes, l'autre des taches de rousseurs. Ils n'ont aucun ami. Pourtant, il suffit d'un voyage en train pour Poudlard pour qu'ils deviennent inséparables.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**, rien à moi, tout à JKR

**Bêta**, personne. Donc j'assume toutes les fautes qui peuvent rester ainsi que les tournures pas belles

**Note**, Après... , je reviens pour vous poster une fic qui traîne dans mon PC depuis... que je l'ai finie. Je l'avais entamée en 2015 pour quelqu'un. Parce qu'elle voulait lire un truc sur Harry et Ron, j'ai décidé de lui écrire une fic. Yume, c'est ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

1

L'un était petit, maigrichon, avec des lunettes cachant de grands yeux verts et des cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. L'autre était dégingandé, pas très épais, roux aux étonnants yeux bleus et au visage constellé taches de rousseur.

Ce qui les rassemblait ? Rien. Hormis une rencontre sur le quai de la gare de Londres.

0o0

Ronald Weasley, plus communément appelé Ron par sa famille, se triturait les doigts, nerveux au possible. Il ne trouvait pas de place dans le train qui devait le mener à Poudlard. Il aurait voulu se mettre avec ses frères, sauf que Percy était préfet et l'avait renvoyé manu militari en lui arguant que le compartiment était plein ou le serait très bientôt, rempli par les autres préfets. Fred et George l'avaient tout bonnement mis à la porte sans explications.

Ne connaissant personne d'autre, il était allé frapper à d'autres portes, traînant sa grosse valise dans son sillage, se voyant refuser l'accès à chaque fois. Maintenant, arrivé au bout du train et le moral au plus bas, Ron s'arrêta en voyant le garçon à la chevelure en pétard qui les avait accompagnés pour passer la barrière qui séparait les quais moldus des quais magiques. Il était assis là, tout seul sur sa banquette. Fred et George disaient qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, l'enfant qui avait survécu à l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui à l'âge de dix-huit mois.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux de feu comprenait à présent pourquoi sa maman avait presque braillé dans la gare de King's Cross que c'était plein de moldus et que chaque année c'était pareil. Elle savait que Harry Potter serait présent.

Harry Potter… Ce simple nom faisait trembler Ron qui, pendant des années, s'était imaginé un garçon plus vieux que lui – alors qu'ils avaient le même âge – grand et fort. Un homme presque. Après tout, il avait vaincu un mage noir. Sans doute le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle. Et il n'avait pas deux ans. Longtemps Ron avait pensé que, le jour où ils seraient dans la même école, ils pourraient devenir amis ou du moins simples connaissances. Jusqu'à ce que Fred lui dise que Potter ne voudrait pas devenir ami avec lui, parce qu'il n'était pas assez drôle, intelligent et beau. Autant dire que cela avait profondément blessé son ego déjà assez bas. Il avait neuf ans.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait devant son héros d'enfance, très loin de l'image qu'il en avait de lui et très loin également de savoir quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce couloir, à la merci des années supérieures qui avaient le droit, selon George, de jeter des sorts aux Première Année. Mais il ne voulait pas déranger Harry Potter.

0o0

Harry Potter était un petit garçon solitaire sans le moindre ami. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il devait aller à Poudlard, l'école de magie, il avait été l'enfant le plus heureux de la planète. C'était comme si on lui avait offert un cadeau, lui qui ne recevait de ses tuteurs rien d'autre qu'une vieille chaussette ou un cintre.

Il était donc là, dans ce train, silencieux et seul, attendant peut-être qu'on le remarque, que quelqu'un vienne pour lui parler. Il s'était mis là par désir de ne déranger personne mais voulait secrètement que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte.

Poudlard – nom rigolo pour une école – lui faisait peur. Il allait apprendre la magie et ne savait même pas s'il était prédisposé pour en faire. Il ne savait même pas comment elle se manifestait. Le géant, Hagrid, qui l'avait amené à Londres pour faire avec lui ses achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui avait dit qu'il avait dû avoir des actes de magie involontaire. Certes, des choses étranges étaient arrivées mais il avait été incapable de les réitérer malgré toute la volonté du monde. Cependant cela ne faisait pas de lui un sorcier. Il était certain que les autres enfants maîtrisaient mieux la magie que lui et qu'à la fin de la première semaine, il serait renvoyé chez lui.

Or, retourner à Privet Drive était très loin de le ravir. Son oncle et sa tante, ses tuteurs depuis le décès de ses parents, devaient être bien contents de le savoir à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre. S'il devait rentrer, cela voulait dire qu'il serait au collège du quartier, entouré de crétins qui allaient s'amuser à le courser pour le frapper, comme lorsqu'il était en primaire, dans la même école que son cousin.

Non, Poudlard était sa seule chance de vivre. Peut-être pourrait-il se faire des amis. Dudley, son cousin, disait souvent qu'il était stupide et que personne ne voudrait être ami avec quelqu'un de bête. Sauf que Dudley était plus bête que lui et comme il était le plus stupide de sa bande de petites frappes, il en était le chef. Harry ne désespérait pas d'avoir un ami. Au moins. Il ne demandait pas une cour comme Max Stein, une brute de son école – le rival de Dudley – ou cette peste de Mary Stevenson. Il ne demandait qu'un ami. Un seul.

0o0

— Excuse-moi, fit Ron adossé à la porte du compartiment, le souffle court.

Il s'était dit que finalement rester dans le couloir n'était pas une mauvaise idée, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand débarque, déjà en uniforme frappé de l'écusson vert de Serpentard, l'emblème de la pire maison de Poudlard. Là, il n'avait pas réfléchi et était entré sans demander l'avis de personne. Une fois que le couloir serait désert à nouveau, il ressortirait.

Son regard bleu se posa sur Potter qui le fixait, étonné et un brin ahuri de le voir là. Se sentant misérable d'avoir eu peur d'un grand alors que son "voisin" avait tué un homme, Ron s'excusa à nouveau et se tourna vers la porte, déterminé à ne pas se ridiculiser davantage. Il allait partir et oublier cet épisode honteux.

Sauf qu'une voix fluette s'éleva, presque déçue.

— Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

0o0

— Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? demanda Harry triste de le voir s'en aller.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce que sa bouche venait de proférer. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ce garçon avait été le premier à rentrer là alors que les autres le fuyaient dès qu'ils posaient les yeux sur lui. À croire qu'il avait la peste. Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, tout le monde lui tournait le dos depuis des années, un de plus ou un de moins… Cependant, l'enfant avait espéré et en voir un autre partir lui avait crevé le cœur.

L'autre garçon se tourna lentement vers lui, surpris.

— Q-quoi ? bredouilla Ronald, les oreilles rouges et le visage blanc.

— Tu-tu peux rester si tu veux. Je-je suis tout seul et…

Et il se sentait tellement pitoyable de quémander un peu d'attention ainsi que d'une présence. Il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Ces dix dernières années, la solitude avait été sa meilleure amie, son unique amie.

Il se tritura les doigts, mal à l'aise, le regard piteusement posé sur le fauteuil d'en face.

0o0

Ron serra la poignée de sa malle à s'en faire blanchir les jointures alors que son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Harry Potter voulait qu'il reste ? Le grand Harry Potter désirait que lui, sorcier insignifiant de onze ans, reste ? C'était surréaliste.

— Moi ? fit-il néanmoins en se désignant du doigt comme si l'erreur était possible et que Potter parle à une autre personne.

— O-oui. Tu ne veux pas ?

Si ! Bien entendu qu'il voulait ! Le petit garçon était le premier qui l'acceptait.

— S-si. C'est juste que...

Ron se morigéna, s'obligeant à garder le silence pour ne pas dire de bêtises. Il sourit. Un sourire un peu gêné. C'était Harry Potter après tout. Puis il s'installa sur la banquette en face de son héros.

0o0

— Je m'appelle Ron, murmura Ron avant de se sentir bête.

L'enfant le savait. Sa mère l'avait présenté. Le répéter était stupide.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry, répondit Potter avec un sourire presque soulagé. Je croyais que les gens ne voulaient pas venir me voir parce que j'étais effrayant, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confession.

— Effrayant ? Non, tu n'es pas effrayant. C'est juste que… que tu es celui qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Eh bien…

Il se tut, mal à l'aise au possible pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans des explications stupides. Si, bien sûr que Harry était effrayant. Du moins son nom était révélateur parce que le petit garçon maigrichon aux cheveux en pétard ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Ron sentit ses oreilles chauffer plus encore si c'était possible. Il les maudissait ses oreilles. Elles étaient traîtresses à rougir ainsi et le dénoncer. Il trouva préférable de s'asseoir et de se taire. Un silence s'installa à son tour dans le compartiment. Les deux enfants se jaugeaient du regard quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne le voyait pas.

Pour Ron, cette rencontre était fascinante et affreuse parce qu'il se sentait gauche, nul, insignifiant. Ses frères avaient raison, il n'avait rien. Il n'était rien. Alors devenir ami avec Harry Potter c'était stupide, impensable, impossible.

— Je comprends les poissons, murmura Harry après que deux personnes se soient arrêtées devant la porte de leur compartiment et soient parties à toute allure. Avant que Hagrid ne me raconte cette histoire, j'étais comme tout le monde. Juste Harry.

Juste un petit garçon enfermé dans un placard, brimé par sa famille d'accueil et mal dans sa peau parce qu'il faisait des choses que son oncle et sa tante ne comprenaient pas et qu'ils n'acceptaient pas.

La sorcellerie et la magie étaient deux termes proscrits chez les Dursley et leur utilisation vivement réprouvée par des brimades, des claques et des punitions dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Harry se souvenait de certains actes de magie que Hagrid qualifiait d'involontaire. À chaque fois, il avait été enfermé dans son placard sans manger. Heureusement qu'il avait pu piller le réfrigérateur sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Parfois il se demandait comment il pouvait être le Survivant. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un misérable insecte que son oncle rêverait d'écraser et tout le monde chez les Sorciers le voyait comme un héros.

— J'étais personne, rien du tout, confia-t-il tout bas.

— Moi aussi je ne suis rien du tout, murmura Ron en croisant les bras. J'ai cinq frères plus grands dont trois qui sont encore à l'école.

— Parle-moi de Poudlard, demanda Harry avec de grands yeux brillants.

Si les frères de son nouvel ami y avaient été et s'y trouvaient encore, alors il avait entendu parler de cet endroit si mystérieux.

Ron sourit, transporté de joie à l'idée de raconter quelque chose qui pourrait faire plaisir à Harry Potter.

— Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie et de magie. C'est un château immense.

— Un château ?

Les émeraudes s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Harry était stupéfait. Un château ? Il allait vivre dans un château ? Lui qui estimait que sa chambre à l'étage était un palace comparé au placard dans lequel il avait passé une partie de sa vie, vivre dans un château était le summum du merveilleux. Même Dudley aurait adoré.

— Oui. Il y a des fantômes, des esprits frappeurs et plein d'autres choses ! s'exclama Ron.

— Les fantômes n'existent pas, affirma Harry qui était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de voir des choses en drap blanc agiter des chaînes devant lui en criant « ouh, ouh ».

—Mes frères disent que si. Ils disent qu'il y a un fantôme pour chaque maison.

— Maison ?

Avait-on oublié de lui parler de ça aussi ?

— Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Tous les gens qui ont mal tourné ont fini à Serpentard. Ma famille était dans la meilleure maison. Gryffondor. Tous mes frères y sont allés. Si j'y vais, je serai le sixième, ça sera normal. Mais si je n'y vais pas…

Il avait peur d'aller ailleurs. Serdaigle était acceptable. Poufsouffle ou, pire, Serpentard… il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il sentait qu'il devait aller à Gryffondor.

— Fred et George disent que pour savoir où on doit aller, il faut combattre un troll.

Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Un troll ? Il allait mourir, c'était certain. Comment pouvait-on seulement imaginer des enfants combattre ce genre de créature ? D'autant que le petit garçon de onze ans ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Son imagination, rendue fertile par la peur, lui envoyait des images hideuses de monstres qui faisaient plusieurs pieds de haut et au moins quatre fois la taille de son cachalot de cousin. Lui, à côté, devait faire office de puceron.

— Je crois que je vais être malade, bredouilla Harry aussi livide qu'un linge.

— Moi aussi. Je ne vois pas comment on peut tuer un troll, fit Ron en répétant presque mot pour mot les pensées de Harry. On ne sait pas faire de magie. On… Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Fred et George m'ont raconté n'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il. Ça serait bien leur genre. Pourquoi je me fais avoir à chaque fois ?

Déçu de lui-même, Ron se tut et laissa aller son regard bleu vers la fenêtre du compartiment. Le paysage défilait à toute allure. Tout n'était que verdure et ciel gris avec quelques touches d'eau ici et là.

— Comment s'appellent tes frères ? s'enquit Harry timidement.

Il était réellement intéressé par la famille de Ron. Elle était si grande. Pour lui qui n'avait pas de famille, autant de frères, ce devait être génial.

— Il y a Bill qui est briseur de sorts en Egypte. Il a vingt-et-un ans… ou presque. Charlie vient d'intégrer une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Il va avoir dix-neuf ans. Ensuite Percy, que tu as vu. Il est préfet à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, en Cinquième Année. Fred et George sont en Troisième Année à Gryffondor aussi. Après, il y a moi et ma petite sœur, Ginny qui rentrera à Poudlard l'an prochain. Je suis certain qu'elle ira à Gryffondor elle aussi.

— Et toi ? Tu... ne sais pas où tu iras ?

— Non. Je… j'ai toujours voulu aller à Gryffondor. Comme les autres mais… Fred dit que je n'y ai pas ma place, que je suis un trouillard, un pleurnichard. Que j'irai à Poufsouffle. Mais je ne veux pas y aller. C'est la maison des faibles. Peut-être que j'en suis un, de faible. Je crois que j'irai à Poufsouffle. Je dois m'y résigner.

— C'est quoi les autres maisons ? Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Elles sont différentes ? Je pensais que c'était des classes. Comme… comme chez les moldus.

— Je n'ai jamais été à l'école. Bill et Charlie, si (1). C'était maman qui nous faisait la classe. C'était difficile d'apprendre quelque chose avec Fred et George qui faisaient plein de bêtises et qui faisaient crier maman. Mais bon, on n'avait pas les moyens d'aller en classe et les parents voulaient nous enseigner des choses comme tout bon Sang-Pur qui se respecte.

— Sang-Pur ? C'est quoi ?

Il y avait tellement de nouvelles informations à retenir.

— Tu ne sais vraiment rien du monde sorcier ? s'étonna Ron.

– Pas grand-chose, non. Désolé. J'ai passé mon enfance dans le monde moldu. Mon oncle et ma tante ne voulaient pas entendre parler de magie.

Pendant une grosse partie du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, Ron raconta à Harry tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde sorcier. Il perdit son camarade plus d'une fois mais Harry était tellement absorbé par le récit qu'il laissa couler. Il pourrait toujours poser des questions plus tard.

Et puis, il fut temps de se changer, de troquer leurs vêtements de ville contre l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Ron, en avisant la tenue de Harry, eut un coup au cœur en repensant à la sienne. Il n'avait que des vêtements de seconde main récupérés de son grand frère Charlie et eux n'étaient pas non plus tout neufs. Son pull était rapiécé au niveau des coudes. Sa mère avait dû mettre des coudières de cuir à cet endroit pour éviter aux trous de s'agrandir. Son pantalon avait vu ses ourlets défaits et refaits, laissant plusieurs marques de pliure du tissu. Quant à sa chemise, le col était usé, élimé.

Il avait l'air d'un épouvantail alors que Potter, même avec ses cheveux en bataille, avait l'air bien mieux habillé que lui.

L'enfant eut honte de son manque d'argent. Du manque d'argent de ses parents. Rien n'était à lui. Il n'avait jamais eu quoi que ce soit qui soit à lui, quelque chose de neuf. Tout ce qu'on lui donnait avait été porté, utilisé. Même sa baguette n'était pas à lui. Tous ses frères en avaient eu une neuve, sauf lui. Elle avait appartenu à Charlie. Charlie qui était intelligent, fort et dont le métier dangereux rendait fiers ses parents.

Ron avait le sentiment de n'être qu'un rien du tout par rapport à ses frères et sa sœur. Bill était le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le préféré de Molly. Charlie était doué dans beaucoup de domaines et son père l'adorait (2). Percy réussissait dans les études, il irait loin. Fred et George, à défaut de réussir, étaient drôles et savaient se rendre intéressants. Quant à Ginny, il s'agissait de la seule fille de la fratrie. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu une fille. La première depuis des générations de Weasley.

Ron, lui, n'était ni beau, ni intelligent, ni drôle ni une fille. Il n'était rien qu'un enfant que ses parents avaient eu par accident. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait.

Mal à l'aise d'exposer ce qu'il était, qui il était, il croisa ses bras sur son torse menu.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ron tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

— C'est la première fois que j'ai des habits neufs, confia le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

— Je n'en ai jamais eu non plus, lui apprit Ron. Mes parents… mes parents n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

Légèrement rassuré par le regard dénué de jugement de son nouvel ami, Ron consentit à faire un sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Ensemble ils attendirent que le train s'arrête pour rejoindre la cohue des élèves qui se pressaient sur le quai.

— Les Première Année avec moi, beugla une voix grave et profonde dont la portée s'étendait sans doute jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ron leva les yeux vers son propriétaire et ouvrit des yeux immenses. C'était un géant aux cheveux et à la barbe en broussaille, aux mains aussi larges que des couvercles de poubelle et aux pieds de la taille de bébés dauphins. Il était intimidant. Très intimidant. Pour un peu, le petit garçon de onze ans aurait bien fui en courant pour s'éloigner de l'homme.

— Bonsoir Hagrid, fit Harry à ses côtés avec un immense sourire.

— Ah, bonsoir Harry. Comment ça va ?

— Bien. Je vous présente mon ami Ron.

Ron eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir de combustion. Restait à en déterminer la cause. Soit c'était à cause de l'annonce de son amitié avec Harry. Soit c'était parce qu'il était observé avec intérêt par ce fameux Hagrid.

— Tu es un des enfants Weasley ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas comme tes frères. Les jumeaux ne m'ont jamais causé autant de problèmes en deux ans de scolarité que tes trois autres frères en sept ans.

— O-oui, je-je veux dire n-non. E-enfin oui, je suis un Weasley et n-non je ne vous causerai pas d'ennuis.

Une grosse main se posa sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa « tendrement » les cheveux. En réalité, Ron eut peur que sa tête se dévisse de son cou.

— Les Première Année, suivez-moi, fit le géant après quelques secondes.

Hagrid les mena jusqu'à la berge d'un lac, les fit monter dans des barques qui glissèrent sur la surface noire de l'eau pour les amener de l'autre côté. Poudlard se dressait non loin de la rive. Majestueux, colossal.

Même les châteaux que Harry avait vus dans les livres n'étaient pas aussi beaux que celui-là. C'était certain, même sans amis, Harry passerait d'excellents moments à visiter chaque recoin de cet endroit.

— C'est plus grand encore que ce que me disaient mes frères, murmura Ron alors qu'ils accostaient sur la berge et que Poudlard semblait plus important encore vu de près.

Ils suivirent le groupe de Première Année jusqu'à la grande porte. Hagrid frappa trois coups et l'instant d'après, dans un grincement sonore, les battant s'ouvrirent sur une femme d'air sévère au chignon strict tiré en arrière, coiffée d'un chapeau pointu.

— Je vous amène les Première Année, professeur McGonagall.

— Merci Hagrid. Suivez-moi, fit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Harry lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec une de ses anciennes maîtresse d'école, la vieille Mrs Jenckins qui parlait en chevrotant, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez, ses cheveux grisonnants et l'odeur de choux qui l'entourait en permanence. Il ne put que frissonner au souvenir de cette dame qui l'avait pris en grippe dès l'instant où il avait ouvert la bouche. Il avait passé sa première année de primaire la plupart du temps au coin alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

McGonagall leur apprit le système des maisons. Gryffondor était la maison des courageux, Poufsouffle celle des loyaux, Serdaigle celle des sages et Serpentard celle des intelligents.

À la façon dont elle en parlait, Harry eut presque envie d'aller partout. Ron avait pourtant dit que la maison Serpentard regorgeait de personnes peu fréquentables. Il n'avait pas tort, apparemment, le jeune Drago Malefoy – dont ils avaient eu le déplaisir de faire la connaissance dans le train – vantait les mérites de Serpentard. Harry n'avait que peu envie d'y aller. De toute manière, il sentait qu'il n'y avait sa place nulle part. Il n'était pas intelligent. Il n'était pas loyal non plus, ni sage, ni courageux. Mais il ne semblait pas exister de maison faite pour les gens qui n'étaient rien de tout cela.

Ron déglutit nerveusement en pensant qu'il allait devoir rentrer au Terrier. Il n'avait aucune des qualités nécessaires pour aller dans les maisons. Ses parents allaient être tellement déçus en le voyant revenir. Ses frères se moqueraient de lui. Il en entendrait parler pendant des mois, des années.

Quand McGonagall leur déclara que c'était un Choixpeau qui déciderait de leur maison, Ron se sentit plus que mal. Il chercha du regard Harry non loin et, dans son malheur, fut légèrement soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être terrifié.

Malgré le fait qu'il se soit promis dans le secret de son cœur de ne montrer à personne à quel point il avait peur, il attrapa la main de Harry qui la serra dans la sienne. Leurs paumes étaient moites, le contact était peu agréable mais tellement réconfortant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne décida de lâcher son ami.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui ne méritait pas son nom. Elle était immense et son plafond se perdait dans le ciel.

Tous les étudiants de l'école étaient rassemblés ici autour de quatre grandes tables, dans un silence religieux. Les cravates aux couleurs de leur maison permettaient aux nouveaux de voir où se trouvait leur potentielle future table suivant la décision du Choixpeau.

Ce dernier fut apporté et posé sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Une large bouche s'ouvrit et une voix s'en éleva pour chanter une chanson. Ensuite McGonagall déroula une liste.

— Abbot, Hannah, appela-t-elle.

Une fillette coiffée de deux nattes blondes quitta le rang des élèves de Première Année massés les uns contre les autres au milieu de la Grande Salle, sous le regard scrutateur des autres étudiants.

– POUFSOUFFLE, brailla le Choixpeau.

Des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre sur la table sur la gauche de Harry et Ron. Les jaunes et noir comme en témoignait leur cravate.

Un à un, les étudiants de Première Année se retrouvèrent à devoir monter sur l'estrade où se trouvait le tabouret et à subir l'examen minutieux des plus grands.

– Potter, Harry.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Des «_ Le_ Harry Potter ? », « elle a dit Potter ? »

Harry s'avança lentement vers l'estrade en sentant ses genoux trembler, la tête vide et une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

— Oh, souffla une voix à son oreille. Je vois beaucoup de choses. Mmmmmh, intéressant. Tu as des capacités intellectuelles et une certaine sagesse... Mmmh, non, pas Serpentard. Elle ne t'aiderait pas à t'épanouir. Je pencherai plus pour... SERDAIGLE !

Le cri du Choixpeau retentit dans la Grande Salle. La table des Bleu et Bronze se répandit en applaudissements nourris et en clameur de joie.

La tête toujours aussi vide et les genoux tremblotants, Harry se rendit là-bas et eut l'impression d'être englouti dans une marée de bras. Il s'assit à une place libre avec une sensation de légèreté.

Serdaigle. La maison de la sagesse. Lui qui avait cru n'appartenir à aucune, il se retrouvait dans celle dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais imaginé mettre les pieds.

Maintenant débarrassé de son angoisse, il regarda les autres être répartis, attendant avec une certaine fébrilité le passage de Ron. Mais les W n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Parfois le Choixpeau était long à choisir, aussi chacun patientait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne restait plus grand monde à répartir. Deux élèves. Ron et un autre, un étudiant aux cheveux sombres et à la peau chocolat.

— Weasley, Ronald ! appela McGonagall.

Harry regarda vers la table des Gryffondor, aperçut trois têtes rousses assises les unes à côté des autres. Ils semblaient tendus au possible, nerveux de savoir où leur petit frère serait réparti.

Ron monta sur l'estrade comme un condamné à l'échafaud. Au moment où il avait entendu le Choixpeau crier Serdaigle pour Harry, il avait su que leur amitié était finie. Cela avait été trop beau, bien trop pour durer.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que McGonagall posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

— Encore un Weasley ? Eh bien, eh bien... Non, tu n'es pas comme tes frères.

— Pitié, ne me faites pas aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Pas à Serpentard.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlementait avec le Choixpeau mais n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'objet devait savoir ce qu'il désirait.

— Tu n'es pas comme tes frères, Ronald. Gryffondor ne te conviendra pas. Pas plus que Serpentard.

– Serdaigle ? risqua-t-il, désireux d'aller avec son ami.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Serdaigle était la maison des élèves intelligents. Lui ne l'était pas.

— Tu as une loyauté sans failles, Ronald Weasley et ta sagesse t'honore mais tu as besoin d'être entouré par des personnes qui t'acceptent pour ce que tu es et non pour ton intelligence. Tu serais mieux à... POUFSOUFFLE !

Le glas venait de tomber.

Ron posa les yeux un court instant sur ses frères qu'il avait évités jusque là. Une pierre sembla tomber dans son estomac. Trois regards emplis de déception. Quatre avec Harry assis chez les Serdaigle.

Il eut envie de pleurer.

* * *

**À suivre**

(1) Je me base un peu sur la merveilleuse, la fabuleuse fic _Charlie_ de la non moins merveilleuse et talentueuse Mandy Mandala7338, ma bichette chérie d'amour. Du moins pour certains détails sur Charlie et Bill, notamment leurs études dans une école moldue.

(2) toujours pompage sur la fic Charlie de Mandy... Que voulez-vous, elle est tellement merveilleuse... la fic et son auteur.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication mais je vais tenter de publier plus d'une fois par mois. L'histoire est finie et elle fait 10 chapitres.

C'est un cadeau pour yume.

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en fav et alertes!

**Bêtas** : personne. J'assume les fautes qui restent

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

2

_« Ronny chéri,_

_Tes frères nous ont envoyé des lettres pour nous raconter leur rentrée. Nous pensions que tu aurais fait de même afin de nous parler de ta propre rentrée et de ta répartition à Poudlard. Or voilà trois jours que nous attendons ta lettre. Alors nous t'écrivons afin d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Ton père et moi avons appris que tu était à Poufsouffle. De ce que nous savons, c'est une bonne maison. Si elle te convient, alors elle est parfaite. Si tu avais été à Serpentard, nous n'aurions rien dit non plus._

_Il est vrai que ta répartition nous a surpris. Nous nous attendions à te voir à Gryffondor, comme tes frères. Mais tu n'es pas tes frères. Tu es toi. Si les Gryffondor sont la maison du courage, les Poufsouffle sont celle de la loyauté. Une très belle qualité mon chéri._

_Nous sommes très fiers de toi. Nous l'aurions été peu importe la maison où tu aurais été._

_Ton père et moi t'embrassons, Ron._

_Maman. »_

Ron reposa la lettre reçue sur la table du petit déjeuner et repoussa son assiette à peine entamée.

Trois jours qu'il était à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle et autant dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser des Noir et Jaune. Il y était bien, ses camarades de Première Année étaient gentils et les pièces étaient confortables. Cependant, ce n'était pas sa place. Il aurait dû être à Gryffondor. Pendant des années, il avait entendu ses frères raconter des histoires dans les dortoirs, la salle commune… Il aurait tellement voulu y vivre. Mais le voilà chez les Blaireaux.

Ses parents lui certifiaient qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Il sentait qu'ils auraient préféré le savoir à Gryffondor. Comme les autres.

D'une main lasse, Ron se frotta les yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer.

— Ron ? murmura Hannah Abbot, une main sur son épaule. Tu vas bien ?

Elle sentait bon le savon à la fraise et avait un sourire adorable avec ses joues rebondies et ses fossettes qui lui donnaient un air enfantin.

— Je ne sais pas trop.

Il avait envie de fondre en larmes, comme un bébé. Sauf que cette fois, sa maman ne serait pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pour ne pas pleurnicher, il serra ses poings très forts.

Hannah se rapprocha jusqu'à le coller. La présence de la fillette lui fit du bien. Ce n'était pas une maman, toutefois, c'était déjà ça. Ron renifla. Jusque là, il avait tout fait pour s'éloigner de ses camarades. Apparemment, ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur.

— Tu voulais aller à Gryffondor. Hein ?

— Oui. Ici, ce n'est pas ma maison.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

— Non. J'ai envie d'être seul, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il récupéra sa lettre et quitta la table puis la Grande Salle à toute allure pour aller pleurer tout son soûle dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et éclata en sanglots, assis par terre près de la cuvette.

Ron pleura longuement, s'apitoyant sur son sort.

Trois jours qu'il retenait sa peine et son chagrin, et le voilà qui recevait une lettre de ses parents, le poussant à extérioriser ce qu'il gardait en lui.

Le grincement de la porte des toilettes l'interrompit, lui faisant lever la tête qu'il avait enfouie entre ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

— Ron ?

Cette voix lui coupa le souffle. Il retint sa respiration, certain d'avoir rêvé.

C'était Harry. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la Répartition. Ron le fuyait volontairement. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison et même si les Serdaigle étaient proches des Poufsouffle, les relations amicales entre les maisons étaient rares. En général, les étudiants d'une classe préféraient rester entre eux.

— Tu... Tu es là ?

— LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! cria Ron.

— D-d'accord, bredouilla Harry, attristé. Je croyais... je ne sais pas ce que je croyais en fin de compte. Je vais te laisser. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé.

Quelque chose dans la voix du petit Serdaigle remua quelque chose chez Ron. Il se sentit tellement mal d'entendre Harry s'excuser qu'il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Potter qui était debout, au milieu des toilettes, les bras ballants et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Tu veux quoi ? chuchota Ron dans le silence de la pièce.

— Je…

Il le vit s'approcher d'un pas et s'arrêter net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait avant de se remettre à se dandiner.

— Tu veux faire pipi ? s'entendit-il demander, à l'instar de sa maman quand il bougeait ainsi.

Pour le coup, Harry se figea, interdit, et secoua la tête.

— Alors tu veux quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amis ? Je pensais que... qu'on pourrait l'être et que... que la maison ne... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, murmura Harry.

Il n'avait pas d'ami. Ses camarades de maison le regardaient avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux et tous l'évitaient comme la peste. Cela ressemblait atrocement à ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Personne, dans son ancienne école, ne voulait jouer avec lui. Parce qu'il était le cousin détesté de Dudley et que Dudley était la petite frappe du primaire.

Demander à quelqu'un de vouloir devenir son ami le faisait se sentir misérable. Personne ne l'aimait. Pourquoi Ron l'aimerait-il plus ? Parce qu'il avait été gentil dans le train. Harry avait-il été méchant, mauvais ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de désirer des amis, de désirer que quelqu'un l'apprécie. Il n'était pas très intelligent, pas très mignon avec ses grandes lunettes cassées – maintenant réparées grâce à son directeur de maison – et ses gros yeux ronds comme des billes. C'était normal qu'on le mette de côté.

Malgré lui, les larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas pleurer.

— Mais... on n'est pas dans la même maison, bredouilla Ron, abasourdi. Je pensais que... que comme tu étais chez les Aigles, tu ne voudrais pas d'un Blaireau comme ami et... et les élèves ne se mélangent pas trop.

C'était ce que ses frères lui avaient dit, redit, répété encore et encore. Il l'entendait depuis des années. C'était devenu normal, une ligne de conduite. Maintenant à Poudlard, il la mettait en pratique.

Mais là, voir ces yeux verts se mettre à briller, Ron n'avait pas envie d'écouter les conseils déguisés de ses frères. Harry avait envie de devenir son ami, il avait envie, malgré les maisons différentes. Il avait envie que lui, Ronald Weasley, insignifiant rouquin de onze ans, soit son ami.

— Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... C'est interdit ?

— Non ! s'écria Ron. C'est que... eh bien...

Comment expliquer que c'était comme ça ?

— Donc tu ne veux pas être mon ami ?

— Si ! C'est juste que... je ne veux pas te faire honte.

Harry s'approcha et lui tendit la main sans rien dire. Dans ses grands yeux verts, Ron put y lire de la joie. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine tandis que son corps semblait envahi d'une chaleur diffuse qui lui fit tellement de bien. La tristesse qui l'avait entouré ces derniers jours s'évapora pour laisser place à une sérénité qu'il n'avait plus éprouvée depuis... depuis son départ pour Poudlard.

Les deux enfants se serrèrent la main tandis que des sourires fleurissaient sur leurs lèvres.

0o0

De mémoire de Poudlard, aucun élève n'avait jamais osé manger ailleurs qu'à sa table. Aussi, quand, une semaine après la rentrée scolaire, lors du petit-déjeuner, Harry Potter délaissa les Aigles pour se glisser à côté de son ami, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Grande Salle et les mâchoires de certains étudiants étaient grand ouvertes tellement ils étaient ahuris. Chez les professeurs, Mrs Chourave et Mr Flitwick, respectivement directeurs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, se regardèrent, à la fois interloqués et satisfaits.

— Cinq points pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, murmura le directeur très enchanté de ce changement.

Il avait toujours cherché la cohésion entre les maisons, apaiser les dissensions entre les deux rivales qu'étaient Gryffondor et Serpentard et ce, depuis des années, sans aucun succès. Même les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ne se mélangeaient jamais. C'était... une sorte d'interdit. Personne ne cherchait à déroger à cette règle ancrée dans toutes les têtes. On ne quittait pas sa maison sauf pour les cours et les heures de liberté. Durant le reste du temps, chaque étudiant restait avec les siens. C'était presque devenu une loi.

Alors quand Potter rejoignit Weasley, non seulement cela choqua tout le monde – ou presque – mais en plus, cela violait cette règle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les professeurs qui ne savaient que dire. Albus Dumbledore, lui, continuait de manger ses œufs mollets exquis sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

– Potter, fit Gabriel Truman, le préfet des Poufsouffle, sa voix résonnant dans la Grande Salle. Je pense que tu t'es trompé de table.

Des petits rires s'élevèrent. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela, une erreur.

La tête ébouriffée regarda autour d'elle, étonnée de cette réplique et un peu inquiète également.

— Non.

La réponse renforça le silence choqué de la Grande Salle.

— C'est la table des Poufsouffle ici, insista le préfet.

— Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas interdit, à ce que je sache.

Il se tourna vers le directeur qui lui sourit. Harry n'avait jamais parlé au vieil homme mais il avait noté les regards bienveillants sur sa personne. En tout cas, il craignait qu'on lui dise qu'il ne pouvait rester là. Il voulait manger avec Ron. Ils ne se voyaient en cours. C'était son ami et aucune règle ne stipulait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'installer avec Ron. Il avait vérifié.

— Eh bien, bafouilla Gabriel abasourdi.

On disait des Poufsouffle qu'ils ne servaient à rien, qu'ils n'étaient que des faire-valoir à Poudlard. De l'avis des Poufsouffle eux-mêmes, ils étaient sans doute la meilleure maison qui puisse exister. Cependant, que quelqu'un veuille s'asseoir à leur table, ça, c'était une grande première, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, autant dire pas n'importe qui. La présence du directeur leur aurait fait le même effet.

— Je ne sais pas si... tu le veux vraiment ?

Aux côtés de Harry, Ron était silencieux. Il ne mangeait rien, préférant triturer ses doigts afin de ne pas exploser soudain. Il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on leur fasse comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Depuis trois jours, les plus âgés répétaient sans cesse que les maisons ne se mélangeaient pas. Or, Ron désirait ardemment pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry.

C'était étrange ce besoin qu'il ressentait. Harry était son ami, son premier et unique ami et il n'approuvait pas le moins du monde qu'on tente de s'interposer entre cette amitié naissante simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même maison.

Au lieu de rétorquer à Truman que personne n'avait forcé Potter à s'installer là, Ron serra finalement ses poings, le regard fixé sur son assiette.

— Oui, répliqua Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Sa voix dure avait poussé Ron à tourner les yeux vers lui. Son ami était apparemment aussi excédé que lui.

— Oh... Très bien. C'est... C'est surprenant, marmonna Gabriel. Je... Non, je ne pensais pas que tu désirais... Enfin... de ton plein gré...

Un silence lui répondit. Quand Harry tourna les yeux vers le directeur pour avoir son assentiment, savoir s'il pouvait rester là, il le vit lever sa tasse de thé et lui faire un sourire en même temps qu'il inclinait la tête. Oui, il pouvait rester là. Satisfait, il engouffra dans sa bouche une fourchetée d'œuf sur le plat et sourit à son tour. Ron se remit à manger lui aussi, imité par les autres mais le duo était maintenant le point de mire de toute l'école.

0o0

— Tiens tiens tiens... commença un Serpentard alors que les deux amis discutaient tout en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre le parc en ce dimanche après-midi.

Il se plaça devant eux pour leur barrer la route. Grand et costaud, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine arborant l'écusson des serpents. Il n'était pas de leur année mais dans les classes supérieures. Ron et Harry misaient sur la Cinquième ou la Sixième Année.

— On voudrait bien passer, rouspéta Harry dont la matinée avait été longue et qui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : aller s'étendre sur la pelouse avec Ron à ses côtés pour discuter.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir depuis la veille, occupés par leurs devoirs. Harry avait été accaparé par sa maison afin qu'ils s'avancent et ça avait été la même chose pour Ron avec les Poufsouffle. Ils avaient espéré pouvoir rester tous les deux durant quelques heures mais voilà qu'un grand en décidait autrement et il avait l'air décidé à en découdre.

— Que font deux petits Première Année tout seuls ? poursuivit le grand comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. C'est dangereux de rester dans les couloirs sans sa maison.

Ron serra le poing sur sa baguette dans sa poche. Lui aussi en avait assez. Déjà qu'on n'avait cessé de le ralentir quitte à le mettre en retard, là, il était à deux doigts de lancer un sort à cet idiot.

— Que fait un abruti de serpent tout seul ? C'est dangereux, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant dégage, on a autre chose à faire que parler avec toi.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit.

— Comme c'est mignon. Vous êtes trop choux tous les deux. Vous faites un beau petit couple.

Couple ? Ils n'étaient pas ces gens de même sexe qui s'aimaient, ils n'étaient qu'amis tous les deux. Les meilleurs amis, certes, mais ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Rien que l'idée que deux hommes puissent s'embrasser lui donnait la nausée.

— Pédés. Tapettes, cracha l'étudiant avec un sourire mauvais quand il perçut leurs airs choqués.

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient commencé et les compères étaient toujours vus ensemble. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et l'absence de l'un rendait l'autre morose. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient l'impression d'être un, d'être entiers.

Jusque là, personne n'avait rien dit. Ce Serpentard était le premier à les insulter de la sorte. Harry fronça les sourcils, tout aussi choqué de son ami. Les deux termes ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Il les avait souvent entendus de la part de son oncle quand il voyait deux hommes ensemble.

Vernon ne se privait pas de râler à haute voix quand quelque chose lui déplaisait et il y en avait beaucoup. En fait, tout ce qui sortait de la normalité l'énervait, Harry en faisait partie.

— Dégage Flint, répliquèrent deux voix identiques venues de derrière leur assaillant.

Fred et George Weasley apparurent, ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Ils étaient identiques, jusqu'à la moindre tache de son. Harry était bien incapable de dire qui était qui.

À quatre contre un, malgré les deux Première Année, Marcus Flint préféra prendre la tangente. Il connaissait un peu les jumeaux Weasley et savait leurs sorts vicieux alors qu'ils avaient deux ans de moins que lui.

— On respire mieux, sourit Fred ou George – Harry ne savait plus. Ah ces Serpentard, ils ne comprennent rien à rien.

— Merci, fit Ron à la fois surpris et sincère.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que ses grands frères viennent à sa rescousse. D'ordinaire, ils le laissaient se débrouiller en cas de problèmes et prenaient même la fuite quand ils étaient coupables, mettant tout sur le dos de leur cadet.

— Mais de rien..., commença l'un.

— Petit frère, acheva l'autre. C'était un vrai plaisir...

— De rabattre le caquet de ce serpent visqueux. Mais vous devriez...

— Moins vous afficher comme ça, on pourrait penser que...

— Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— S'afficher comme ça ? répéta Harry, perdu.

Les garçons désignèrent leurs mains jointes. Remarquant pour la première fois leurs doigts enlacés, ils se hâtèrent de les récupérer pour les glisser dans les poches de leurs robes. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient donné la main.

— Oh, murmura Ron, les oreilles rouges. Oui. On n'est pas ensemble, hein, se hâta-t-il de dire. Je n'aime pas les garçons, moi.

— Ni moi non plus, assura Harry.

— C'est vous que ça regarde, hein...

— Nous, tout ce qu'on en dit...

— C'est que vous devriez faire gaffe.

Si Ron avait l'habitude d'entendre ses frères terminer les phrases de l'autre, Harry avait mal à la tête tant le jonglage entre les deux était difficile. Parfois, il se surprenait à se demander comment l'un pouvait parler alors qu'il avait la bouche close et lorsqu'il s'apercevait de son erreur, c'était déjà trop tard, le premier reprenait la parole.

Fred et George partirent simplement avec un léger signe de la main.

— Ils sont gentils tes frères, murmura Harry qui parlait vraiment avec les jumeaux pour la première fois depuis la rentrée scolaire.

— Ils adorent faire des farces et en général, ils les testent sur moi. Je n'aime pas du tout. Là, je me demande pourquoi ils ont été aussi gentils. Pour moi, ça cache quelque chose. Viens, ne restons pas là. En général, où les jumeaux Weasley passent, le reste trépasse. On risque gros s'ils ont fait quelque chose.

Il prit la main de son meilleur ami qui le suivit sans la moindre protestation ni à chercher à séparer leurs paumes pendant qu'ils couraient pour s'éloigner de là le plus rapidement possible. Ils apprirent un peu plus tard que des bombabouses avaient explosé dans le couloir.

Une fois dans le parc, Harry et Ron veillèrent à rester convenablement l'un près de l'autre tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. Eux, ça ne les dérangeait pas d'être collés mais ils voulaient éviter d'être insultés de nouveau.

Le ciel était bas et le vent soufflait mais ça n'empêcha pas les deux amis de braver les éléments – tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas – pour avoir un peu d'intimité loin de tous les étudiants. Pendant des années, ils avaient été seuls, un peu livrés à eux-mêmes. Ron avait bien ses frères et sa sœur mais il n'avait jamais été proche d'eux, et ça n'avait pas été faute d'essayer. Harry, lui, avait eu une enfance triste et dépourvue de la moindre affection. L'un comme l'autre étaient en recherche constance de cette présence amicale qui leur avait tant fait défaut.

Passer de la solitude à une foule d'élèves, au début ils avaient été éprouvés et tout ce bruit les épuisait plus sûrement qu'une heure intensive de sport. Maintenant ils y étaient habitués mais désiraient retrouver leur intimité, chose impossible quand on vit en collectivité.

— Dis, souffla Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient du Lac Noir, tu penses que c'est grave si on se tient la main comme on le fait ?

Ron réfléchit de longues secondes. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, tant que c'était Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le contact avec son meilleur ami l'apaisait. C'était le seul à parvenir à calmer ses accès de colère qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

— Je... je n'ai pas envie que les gens croient que toi et moi... enfin tu es mon meilleur ami mais je veux pas qu'on pense qu'on est amoureux. Tu vois ?

— Donc ça te dérange.

— Moi, non. J'aime bien. Sauf que...

Comment lui avouer qu'il était sensible à ce que les gens disaient sur lui et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre qu'il était une tapette ou un pédé ?

— Non mais je comprends, murmura Harry en s'écartant d'un pas.

Cette distance, même très courte, fit plus de mal à Ron que s'ils s'étaient disputés. Il eut soudain l'impression d'un gouffre entre eux et que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Harry était son meilleur ami, le seul qu'il avait eu jusque là et il n'avait aucune envie de le perdre. Surtout si c'était à cause de lui. Non, il ne voulait pas.

Si Harry pouvait supporter qu'on les pense amoureux alors que ce n'était pas vrai, lui aussi.

— Si tu veux qu'on se tienne la main, alors je veux bien aussi, souffla-t-il en tendant sa main vers Harry.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on croit que tu es amoureux de moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis amoureux de toi.

Ron chercha rapidement dans sa tête une réponse à donner. À dire vrai, tenir la main de son ami était quelque chose de naturel pour lui et ne plus le faire, c'était comme si on lui arrachait le bras.

En quelques semaines, Harry était devenu plus important que le reste. Si son ami venait à s'éloigner, Ron savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il savait aussi que ce besoin viscéral de la présence du Serdaigle était inquiétant, toutefois il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, pas envie de s'effrayer, ni même de se poser des questions.

Il se souvint de ce que son père et son grand frère ne cessaient de répéter.

— Tant que tu sais quelle est la vérité, alors les autres n'importent pas, souffla-t-il.

— Ça veut dire ? murmura Harry dans l'expectative.

— Qu'on peut faire ce que l'on veut, si c'est ce dont tu as envie.

Lorsqu'il vit l'immense sourire de Harry et ses beaux yeux verts pétiller, il sut que le monde pouvait raconter la pire des horreurs sur eux, cela n'aurait aucune importance. Seul comptait maintenant le bonheur de Harry.

Dès lors, quand les étudiants plus âgés se risquaient à ricaner ou se moquer, les deux amis leurs faisaient des sourires plus grands encore, emplis de candeur et d'innocence.

0o0

La cruauté humaine refit surface par le biais de Drago Malefoy. Ron détestait leur camarade tout comme il détestait sa famille. Harry avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une haine qui se transmettait de générations en générations. Et si Ron haïssait les Malefoy, la réciproque était vraie, même si du côté du blondinet arrogant qu'était Drago, cela se faisait davantage sentir par des piques acérées sur le physique de son ennemi, ses habits de seconde main et ses affaires d'occasion.

Harry avait bien compris, après quelques semaines à côtoyer Ron, que celui-ci était affreusement sensible à toutes les remarques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. À croire qu'on ne lui faisait jamais de compliments et que les critiques l'atteignaient en plein cœur au lieu de couler sur lui. Et à chaque fois que Ron était mal, il n'était pas mieux non plus.

Le jeune Malefoy l'avait bien compris, aussi s'amusait-il à pousser Ron dans ses retranchements, veillant à se montrer incisif dans ses propos.

— Vous savez à quoi Weasel me fait penser ? À un mendiant ! lança Drago à voix haute en passant à proximité du duo.

Ses amis se mirent à rire.

— Même les elfes de maison ne voudraient pas de ses habits. Je me demande où ses parents ont pu trouver des fringues pareilles ? Ils ont pris une vieille nappe ?

Les rires devinrent plus forts. Ron pouvait sentir le bout de ses oreilles chauffer. Elles le trahissaient dès que ses émotions changeaient.

— Oublie-le, Ron, souffla Harry, presque suppliant. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'assure.

Il tira sur son bras pour l'entraîner plus loin. Mais quand il se rendit compte que son ami était figé, à deux doigts de beugler sur Malefoy il sut qu'il devait intervenir, quitte à se montrer plus mauvais encore que le Serpentard de leur année. Même s'il était terrifié.

Parce que c'était pour défendre son meilleur ami.

— Il ne sait pas ce qu'il raconte. À la différence de toi, c'est un enfant pourri gâté qui cherche juste à avoir de l'attention. C'est un petit garçon jaloux qui n'a pas d'amis, sauf une bande de toutous prêts à rire avec lui mais qui n'oseront jamais l'aider en cas de besoin. Regarde-le, il cherche à dominer ses semblables, parce qu'il est le plus riche. Mais entre la richesse et l'amour de mes parents, je choisis l'amour de mes parents et la chaleur d'un foyer.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, répliqua Malefoy, acerbe, les poings serrés et le visage livide.

Harry put voir ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, jouer de leurs muscles mais cela ne l'impressionna pas. Il avait vu pire avec Dudley et ses amis, tous aussi bêtes les uns que les autres. Et là, en cas d'agression, il pourrait toujours se plaindre à son directeur de maison.

— C'est vrai, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, répondit doucement Harry qui n'en menait pas large malgré tout. Mais je sais que tu reçois des bonbons par sacoches entières, et ça, c'est le signe que tes parents achètent ton affection. Qu'ils devaient te donner tout ce que tu voulais quand tu faisais des caprices, pour éviter de t'entendre hurler.

— Comment oses-tu ? cria soudain Drago. Excuse-toi ou Crabbe et Goyle te feront ravaler tes paroles !

— M'excuser ? De quoi ? D'avoir dit la vérité ? Tu insultes Ron mais tu refuses qu'on fasse de même ! Viens, Ron, rester avec ce couard ne nous apportera rien de bon.

Il reprit le bras de son ami et l'entraîna dans son sillage, s'attendant presque à entendre les pas des deux gorilles de leur année dans leur dos et sentir les larges mains les forcer à se retourner. Il s'attendait aussi à être roué de coups dans la seconde. Toutefois, il ne se passa rien, à sa grande surprise.

Quand ils furent loin de Malefoy et de sa bande, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire, stupéfaits d'être encore entiers et abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

— Merlin ! s'écria Ron. Ce que tu lui as dit était... C'était magique ! Merci, Harry !

Harry sourit. Il se sentait fier de lui malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Fier d'avoir tenu tête à Drago Malefoy, de ne pas avoir montré qu'il avait peur et d'avoir pu défendre le seul ami qu'il avait. Ami dont le visage se décomposa lentement, à sa grande surprise. Pendant une seconde, Harry crut que le troupeau dirigé par le blondinet arrogant était là. Mais ils étaient juste tous les deux.

— Ron ?

— Le Choixpeau avait raison finalement. Je ne suis pas assez courageux. Tu m'as défendu et moi, moi je n'ai rien fait pour toi.

Harry se retint de le serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant c'était le premier geste qu'il aurait voulu faire.

— Le Choixpeau t'a mis là où est ta place, dit-il incapable de savoir d'où lui venait toute cette inspiration. Si tu n'as pas pu me défendre, ce n'est pas de la couardise. Malefoy, lui, est un trouillard. Il se met derrière ses gorilles et leur laisse faire le sale travail. Toi, tu es resté avec moi, à mes côtés.

Ron baissa les yeux et quand Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne, il leva la tête, ses perles d'un bleu hypnotique brillant de gratitude.

— Et puis, tu imagines si tu avais dû supporter tes frères ?

Ron gloussa. Non, il ne voulait pas imaginer. Fred et George auraient voulu tester des farces sur lui. Quant à Percy, il aurait sans le moindre doute voulu avoir un œil sur lui et son travail. Ses parents auraient été au courant du moindre de ses faits et gestes, et cela, il n'en voulait pas. Mais il aurait désiré être à Serdaigle. Au moins pour être avec Harry tout le temps. Ou que Harry soit avec lui.

— Tu vois ?

— Je ne suis pas à ma place chez les Blaireaux.

Une petite main tritura ses cheveux à sa place. Il se prit à apprécier la caresse douce.

— Tu l'es, si. Et cette maison n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'on pourrait le penser. On la dénigre beaucoup parce que ceux qui en sortent n'ont pas de carrière remarquable, mais je suis certain qu'un jour, on la portera aux nues. Regarde ma maison, on dit de nous que nous sommes des acharnés du travail. Pour y vivre, je sais que c'est faux. On aime juste les choses bien faites.

— J'aurais voulu aller à Serdaigle.

— Et moi, à Poufsouffle. Tiens, j'ai une idée, ça te dirait de venir dans ma salle commune ?

Un immense sourire lui répondit. Jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais osé franchir le pas. Mais si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce ne serait jamais.

— Par Merlin, Potter, peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ? pesta Robert Hilliard lorsque Harry fit entrer Ron dans la grande salle commune, au sommet de la tour de Serdaigle.

— J'invite mon ami à travailler avec moi, répliqua Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Hilliard le foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien. Il avait du mal à comprendre le Première Année. Malgré ses camarades de classe, il n'avait qu'un seul ami en la personne de Ronald Weasley. Le préfet n'avait rien à reprocher au garçon, il connaissait relativement bien son frère Percy et avait pu faire la connaissance des deux aînés quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Toutefois, jamais encore il n'avait vu une autre maison entrer dans le sacro-saint repère des Aigles. Il allait devoir remédier à cette amitié et pousser le poussin à s'intégrer au groupe. C'était pour leur tranquillité ! Sinon tout le monde inviterait tout le monde et plus personne ne travaillerait.

Il les regarda rejoindre une table vide et commencer à déballer le contenu de leurs sacs.

Une personne se glissa à ses côtés et il sentit des lèvres sur sa joue.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Bobby, murmura sa sœur jumelle Nelly qui avait lu dans ses pensées. Laisse-les tous les deux. Ils ne font de mal à personne. Tant qu'ils ne ruinent pas la réputation de notre maison, nous n'avons pas à nous interposer.

— La couvée de cette année n'est pas soudée.

— Cela ne fait que deux mois. Laisse-leur du temps.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue et s'approcha du duo d'amis avec un grand sourire. Robert la regarda s'intéresser à ce qu'ils faisaient et nota que les deux garçons semblaient ravis de sa présence.

Il interviendrait plus tard. Si le professeur Flitwick était d'accord.

* * *

**À suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite. Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de date de publication. C'est un peu quand j'y pense. Mais je publierai tout. La fic est finie à l'écriture, donc hormis ma mémoire qui peut oublier de poster, vous aurez l'intégralité de cette fic sans risquer de la voir sombrer dans les abysses de ff sans qu'elle ne soit finie

Bonne lecture

* * *

3

À mesure que les années passèrent, l'amitié entre Ron et Harry s'intensifia. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, à tel point qu'il n'était plus rare de voir un Weasley Poufsouffle chez les Aigles et un Potter Serdaigle chez les Blaireaux. Cette initiative avait même été copiée par les élèves des années suivantes. Maintenant, c'était devenu commun, ordinaire.

Ce qui n'était pas commun par contre, c'était que les élèves restent dormir. Les professeurs, particulièrement les directeurs de maison, préféraient que chacun retrouve sa salle commune. Ce qui, bien entendu pour Harry et Ron, n'était pas suivi des faits. Au début, les garçons oubliaient de rentrer pour le couvre-feu et devaient donc, pour le contrevenant, éviter de se faire voir dans le dortoir de l'autre. Puis, l'un et l'autre s'étaient pleinement installés, malgré les retenues, les pertes de points ou les menaces de leurs camarades de chambrée.

Cela faisait six ans que l'affaire durait. Maintenant, personne ne disait plus rien, hormis se moquer un peu de leur soi-disant amitié qui, pour les autres élèves, était plus une relation amoureuse qu'autre chose. Ni Harry, ni Ron, cependant, ne se souciaient plus des commérages, passant sur eux sans les atteindre.

Bref, pour Harry et Ron, la vie était belle.

0o0

— Debout là-dedans ! tonna Stephen Cornfoot de sa voix grave. Il est six heures trente !

— Non, pas déjà, grommela Harry dans le secret de son lit, tout contre Ron qui ronflait encore, bien au chaud sous les draps. Ronny ! Il faut se lever !

Un grognement lui répondit tandis que son colocataire de lit remuait doucement, encore endormi. Sans se démonter, Harry lui chatouilla le nez, sachant parfaitement qu'il détestait ça et que cela le réveillerait à coup sûr.

— Quoi ? C'est l'heure ? bredouilla son meilleur ami en soupirant, les yeux encore collés de sommeil et le cerveau embrumé.

— Oui. Debout.

— On se bouge là-dedans ! fit justement Stephen en secouant les rideaux.

— On aurait dû dormir chez les Poufsouffle, râla Ron en se redressant, les cheveux en bataille et le pyjama de travers. Eux au moins te fichent la paix le matin. Non, mais six heures trente, c'est pas une heure humainement décente !

Il écarta les rideaux et quitta la chaleur réconfortante du lit à baldaquin.

— Un suçon ? s'écria Stephen en avisant une trace rouge que Ron avait dans le cou. Sérieux, les mecs ! Ça y est ? Vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure ? N'oubliez pas les sorts de silence les soirs où vous vous enverrez en l'air !

À travers les rideaux de son lit, Harry jeta son oreiller en plein sur le visage de Stephen pendant que Ron s'enfermait dans la salle de bains, faisant râler les autres garçons prêts à prendre la place. Sur les six lits du dortoir des Sixième Année, trois n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et Kevin Entwhistle dormaient encore et les autres se demandaient comment ils pouvaient faire avec tout ce raffut.

— Vous êtes nuls, les mecs. On dirait des Gryffondor bêtes comme leurs pieds.

Il vit ses trois camarades de dortoir se regarder et lui foncer dessus pour le jeter sur son lit et le frapper avec des coussins. Il se défendit comme il le put tout en riant de bon cœur.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, pris dans un fou rire qu'ils avaient du mal à contrôler.

— Vous êtes pathétiques mes petits piou-piou, se moqua Ron, habillé de pied en cape de son uniforme. À plus ! dit-il en récupérant son sac à dos juste avant de quitter la chambre en courant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua que les garçons se rendirent compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry, le plus rapide, se hâta de foncer prendre sa place dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche.

Devant les miroirs au-dessus des lavabos, il contempla son reflet. Il avait changé au cours de ces dernières années. Le Quidditch lui avait permis d'étoffer ses muscles. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs, devenant un peu plus carré au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Malgré ses seize ans, il restait assez petit pour son âge. Ses camarades avaient au bas mot cinq voire dix centimètres de plus que lui, quand ce n'était pas quinze ou vingt. Cela dit, il n'en avait que faire. Il avait appris à faire avec et même si sa morphologie ne lui permettrait peut-être pas d'arriver à faire un mètre quatre-vingt, comme Ron, il n'avait pas le moindre trait androgyne.

Quand il se contemplait, il avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment ses amis pouvaient encore penser que Ron et lui étaient ensemble. C'était stupide, ils n'étaient pas un couple. Certes, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre autant que faire se peut, ils se tenaient encore les mains de temps en temps, et ils dormaient dans le lit de l'autre aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, c'est à dire toutes les nuits à Poudlard, mais ils ne montraient aucun signe d'attachement amoureux. Ils étaient amis. De très bons amis, des frères, rien de plus.

Alors oui, il avait découvert les joies de la masturbation en en parlant avec Ron et s'était tripoté alors que son meilleur ami était à côté, mais jamais il n'avait été demander à Ron de le toucher. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Tout comme il n'avait jamais pensé à Ron pour les baisers. Là encore, il était vrai que son premier vrai baiser, il le lui devait. Ils avaient expérimenté à l'abri dans le lit un baiser avec la langue et s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était pas aussi exceptionnel que les gens le disaient. Trop mouillé.

Hormis ces deux découvertes, ils demeuraient deux parfaits amis l'un pour l'autre. Ce qui, pourtant, n'empêchait pas les autres de continuer à penser que derrière les rideaux du lit, le petit couple partageait des nuits fougueuses et endiablées.

Harry se glissa sous la douche et se lava de la tête aux pieds, troublé ce matin qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils étaient, Ron et lui, ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ça le dérangeait. Lui qui était partisan de l'ignorance depuis son arrivée à l'école, avait très envie que ces rumeurs n'existent pas.

Parce que Harry avait le béguin pour un garçon de Gryffondor de Cinquième Année.

C'était tout récent. Il l'avait vu une semaine auparavant et avait eu comme un coup de foudre. Depuis, dès qu'il le voyait, il rougissait et sentait des papillons dans son ventre.

Mais il était parfaitement inexistant pour Colin Crivey, étudiant photographe de Cinquième Année de la maison Gryffondor. Le garçon ne l'avait jamais regardé, l'ignorait purement et simplement quand il passait devant lui.

La veille encore, il s'était dit qu'il allait devoir tourner la page. Pourquoi se faire du mal à espérer qu'un garçon qui ne nous voit pas change d'attitude ? Aujourd'hui, alors que son shampoing lui piquait les yeux, Harry se demanda si ce n'était justement pas parce qu'il était « officiellement » en couple avec Ron que les gens, et Colin, n'osaient pas l'approcher.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et se perdit dans la buée épaisse de la salle d'eau. Il n'avait pas envie de repousser Ron juste pour sa satisfaction personnelle d'être remarqué pour autre chose que sa cicatrice et une envie d'être en couple au moins une fois durant sa scolarité.

Offrant son visage au jet d'eau brûlant, il se dit qu'il était temps de « rompre » avec son « petit-ami ».

Il soupira derechef, craignant la réaction de Ron.

Il le retrouva dans la Grande Salle, assis avec ses amis à la table des Poufsouffle. Sans surprise aucune pour les élèves, il le rejoignit. Il aurait pu s'éloigner directement, sans prendre de gants, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas. Ron était un pilier dans sa vie, l'élément le plus important, le ciment de son existence.

Rendu inquiet par son entreprise, Harry fut incapable de manger quoi que ce soit.

Ce n'était pas tant la réaction de Ron qui l'angoissait. Il connaissait très bien son meilleur ami et savait exactement comment il réagissait.

L'emploi du temps de Ron différait légèrement du sien. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle n'avaient pas de cours en commun. On les forçait à supporter les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, deux maisons rivales que le directeur ne collait ensemble qu'à de rares occasions. Mais les garçons avaient les mêmes cours. Ils avaient appris celui de l'autre par cœur afin de pouvoir se retrouver. Ainsi, Harry savait exactement où Ron était à toute heure de la journée.

Avant ce jour, cela ne l'avait pas choqué. Maintenant, il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de ce détail pourtant flagrant. Bien entendu que tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Ne manquaient plus que les baisers et les mots tendres !

Harry secoua la tête, atterré par tant d'innocence. Il avait seize ans, pas dix ou onze !

— Harry ? chuchota Ron. Ça va ?

— Non, gémit son ami avant de se taper la tête contre la table.

Il se dépitait, consterné d'être aussi naïf qu'un Première Année.

— Doucement ! lui ordonna Ron en l'empêchant de continuer à se servir de sa tête comme d'un marteau. Cette table n'a pas besoin d'être maltraitée.

C'était sans compter sur Harry qui s'affala sur elle dans un bruit mou.

— Ton copain a besoin de toi, s'esclaffa Justin.

Harry leva la tête et fixa, tel un hibou avec ses grands yeux, le jeune homme qui se bidonnait allègrement. Trop, c'était trop. Hors de question que cette affaire continue une minute de plus.

— Ron ?

Il lui fit un signe de tête et ne rata pas le regard en direction de l'assiette encore débordante qui trônait face à son meilleur ami. Ron soupira mais se leva, abandonnant son petit déjeuner, le moment le plus important de la journée. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

— Quoi ?

— Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, Ron.

— De quoi tu parles ?

C'était le moment où jamais. Si Harry ne se confiait pas maintenant, il savait qu'il perdrait quelque chose avec son meilleur ami. Leur relation ne serait plus la même, il risquait même de s'éloigner de Ron sans le vouloir.

— Nous deux, Ronny. C'est… Les gens nous prennent pour un couple et…

— Ils nous pensent ensemble depuis six ans, Harry. Et jusque là, ça ne te dérangeait pas.

Ron avait toujours le sentiment d'être moins intelligent que le commun des mortels. Il ne pensait qu'à la nourriture, à dormir et, entre deux siestes et ses repas, au Quidditch. Il n'était pas mauvais dans ce domaine mais pas excellent non. Bien moins que Harry qui évoluait au poste d'Attrapeur des Serdaigle. Lui-même était Gardien dans l'équipe des Poufsouffle. Souvent, il se demandait à qui il devait sa place, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait passé les sélections, comme tout le monde et qu'il avait été le meilleur.

Oui, question confiance en lui, Ron savait qu'il avait encore des efforts à fournir.

Pourtant, il était certain d'une chose, il connaissait Harry presque mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il parvenait à savoir exactement ce à quoi son meilleur ami pensait rien qu'en le regardait., prédisait parfaitement ses changements d'humeur.

Et là, Harry avait un souci énorme qui avait un lien avec leur relation fusionnelle.

— Tu commences à penser comme eux ? C'est ça ?

— Je…

— Non, n'essaie même pas de t'excuser, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ron qui les sentait venir à plein nez. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Oh, devina-t-il en voyant son ami baisser les yeux, les joues cramoisies. Elle s'appelle comment ?

— Ce n'est pas une fille, confia Harry.

Ron fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas, comme frappé au visage.

Que Harry ne lui dise pas qu'il avait un béguin, il pouvait le concevoir. Mais qu'il lui apprenne qu'il était attiré par un garçon, après des années lui seriner qu'il n'était pas gay, cela lui fit mal. Il pensait qu'ils se disaient tout.

L'orientation de son ami, il s'en moquait. C'était justement son ami. Il l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. Néanmoins, il avait espéré que Harry lui en parlerait dès le début.

— Je vois, dit-il.

— On ne sort pas ensemble ! C'est même tout récent que je sois attiré par lui.

— Mais ?

— Mais… ce matin, quand Steph a dit qu'on s'était envoyé en l'air… je me suis dit que si mes camarades de dortoir finissaient par penser ça alors qu'ils nous connaissent, ce garçon devait penser pareil. Et…

— J'ai compris, le coupa Ron. Tu veux prendre tes distances.

— On… on est toujours amis. C'est juste…

— Harry, j'ai vraiment compris. Je vais tâcher de faire attention, promit-il avec douceur. J'irai prendre mes affaires dans ton dortoir. Comme ça, s'il vient, il n'y aura aucune ambiguïté. N'oublie pas d'aller chercher les tiennes. Tu as ta réserve de plumes qui se trouve dans ma malle, lui rappela-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en miettes. Bon, on se voit en cours alors.

Il tourna les talons et retourna dans la Grande Salle, non pour finir son petit-déjeuner – il avait l'appétit coupé – mais pour récupérer son sac à dos avant de retrouver le parc.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois seul et loin des regards indiscrets, Ron se laissa tomber par terre et pleura en silence avec l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, quand Harry n'était pas encore son ami, qu'il devait se battre pour avoir un peu d'attention de la part de ses parents.

Certes, ils étaient toujours amis, Harry et lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Au loin, il entendit la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Il sécha ses larmes et rentra avec la ferme intention de ne pas montrer qu'il était plus qu'anéanti.

Au déjeuner, pour la première fois depuis six ans, les deux inséparables s'installèrent loin l'un de l'autre, à la grande surprise des élèves qui ne purent s'empêcher de les regarder s'asseoir à deux tables différentes dans un silence religieux.

Et puis, la Grande Salle explosa en discussions enflammées. Toutes les conversations étaient centrées sur la rupture du couple Potter-Weasley sans savoir qu'elles émiettaient encore un peu plus le cœur de Ron qui ne mangea pas.

0o0

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été proche de Harry, à quel point sa présence lui manquait. C'était douloureux de passer d'une présence presque constante à de simples entrevues pour travailler.

Et puis Ron s'était vite aperçu que Harry était celui qui le canalisait. Un seul contact suffisait à l'apaiser. Sauf que Harry avait tout arrêté. Il ne le touchait même plus.

En le regardant, Ron était incapable de dire s'il souffrait. Harry était distant, ailleurs. Il semblait toujours chercher quelqu'un. Son ami avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas lui. C'était son béguin qu'il cherchait sans cesse.

Après une semaine, il avait espéré que cela passerait, qu'il s'habituerait à cette situation. Mais c'était sans compter sur certains de ses camarades de Sixième Année, comme Drago Malefoy.

— Alors Weasel ? ricana le Serpentard imbuvable qui agaçait fortement Ron depuis leur toute première année. On a rompu avec sa copine ? Se contenter de sa main droite ne doit pas être bien. Mais est-ce que Potty baisait bien au moins ? Il paraît que c'est une couille molle qui…

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ron vit rouge et lui asséna un coup de point qui l'envoya contre le mur.

— La prochaine fois que tu insultes Harry, prévint-il, mortellement calme, je te jure que je t'arrache les testicules et que je te les fais bouffer. C'est assez clair ?

Il le repoussa violemment et s'éloigna, tentant de réprimer la colère qui l'avait envahi. Sans vraiment de succès. Malefoy s'en était pris à lui parce que Harry n'était pas là. Il le savait.

Néanmoins, malgré sa rage, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être assez fier de lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de son ami pour le défendre.

C'était le point positif de cette séparation.

Le lendemain, il eut une vision d'horreur dans la Grande Salle quand il vit Harry assis à côté de Colin Crivey et qu'ils se bécotaient.

— C'est le pompon, râla-t-il en prenant place à sa table.

— Ça va aller ? se méprit Hannah en lui frottant doucement le dos.

— Je vais gerber, annonça-t-il.

Il aurait dû être heureux pour Harry. Son ami était en couple et semblait heureux. Cependant, le petit ami laissait fortement à désirer. C'était à se demander comment Harry avait pu tomber amoureux de ce Colin Crivey ?

Pendant un instant, Ron pensa que le Cinquième Année avait employé un filtre d'amour. Sans cela, jamais Harry ne se serait intéressé à lui.

Mais le Poufsouffle se rappela qu'il n'avait pas su voir que son meilleur ami était intéressé par les garçons et encore moins par le Gryffondor.

— C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu attendre. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine…

— Hannah ? La ferme, ordonna Ron. Harry et moi n'avons jamais été en couple ! Jamais !

Il quitta la table sans avoir touché à son petit déjeuner, laissant ses camarades abasourdis.

Ron se rendit compte, quelques jours plus tard, que Harry était vraiment heureux. À tel point qu'il semblait même avoir oublié leur amitié.

Une chance que les vacances de Noël arrivent bientôt. D'ordinaire, pour Harry, il restait à Poudlard. Là, il allait peut-être rentrer chez ses parents. Sa mère allait se poser des questions sur ce changement soudain, toutefois Ron n'avait pas envie de passer quinze jours à voir un couple qui roucoulait et ne pensait à personne d'autre.

— Ron ? l'appela un soir Harry au beau milieu du couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

Il avait l'air essoufflé de quelqu'un qui venait de courir. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry l'avait vu disparaître dans un tournant et s'était dépêché de le rejoindre.

— Où est Colin ? demanda poliment Ron, surpris de le voir seul.

— Il… il est dans la bibliothèque. Il faut qu'on parle ?

— Oui ! Pour Noël, vous… restez à Poudlard ?

D'ordinaire, ils restaient tous les deux. Harry ne pouvait rentrer à Privet Drive et ne voulait pas rentrer. Alors pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, Ron passait ses vacances avec lui. La donne changerait avec Colin et Ron ne voulait surtout pas s'immiscer dans le couple, même si voir Harry de loin lui faisait toujours autant mal.

Il espérait entendre que Harry lui dirait que Colin repartirait chez ses parents. Ce qui leur permettrait de retrouver un semblant d'amitié.

— Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler.

— Oh. Je t'écoute, fit Ron sans montrer sa déception.

— Tu me… Tu m'en veux ?

— Non, répondit Ron sincère et surpris. Pourquoi ?

— Ou alors… tu n'aimes pas Colin, bredouilla Harry.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Parce qu'on se voit moins et que… ça me manque.

Ron prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure des réponses à donner. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son ami ni le blesser ni lui donner l'impression qu'il lui en voulait, même si c'était un peu le cas.

— Eh bien, vous êtes ensemble et… et je ne veux pas accaparer ton attention. Ton…. Colin sort avec toi. Moi, je ne suis que ton ami.

— Oh, murmura Harry, la tête baissée, comme plongé dans ses réflexions. Je… Oui, c'est cohérent. Bon… je te laisse alors. Tu… ajouta-t-il. Tu… restes pendant les vacances ?

— Non. Je rentre chez mes parents, mentit Ron.

Il n'en savait encore rien. Molly et Arthur ne lui avaient pas demandé. Peut-être parce qu'ils se disaient que leur fils serait à Poudlard.

— D'accord, fit Harry. Bon bah… bonne soirée alors.

— Bonne soirée ! s'exclama Ron un peu trop guilleret.

Il se hâta de rentrer dans sa salle commune et s'enferma dans son dortoir, au plus mal.

Le lendemain matin, il envoyait un hibou au Terrier pour demander si ses parents étaient d'accord pour qu'il vienne pour les vacances.

La réponse ne tarda pas. Molly était plus que ravie de le voir, la question ne se posait même pas.

La semaine suivante, il était dans le train, avec les autres étudiants rentrant pour les vacances et quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, Ron repéra sa mère qui s'empressa, une fois à quai, de le serrer dans ses bras.

— Oh mon grand garçon ! Je suis tellement contente que tu aies décidé de passer tes vacances avec nous.

Elle parut chercher quelqu'un derrière lui.

— Harry n'est pas là ?

— Non, il est avec son chéri, lâcha Ron, neutre.

— Mon chéri, s'exclama sa mère en le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. Comment tu te sens ?

— On n'était pas ensemble, maman ! se méprit Ron.

— Ça, je le sais, mon cœur. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, s'il te plaît.

— Pourtant… tout le monde pensait ça. Et Harry…

— Viens, Ron. On rentre à la maison. Tu me raconteras tout ça au chaud. Je te ferai du chocolat chaud, avec de la guimauve dedans. Ça te va ?

Ron sourit. Sa mère était la meilleure du monde.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le salon du Terrier, maison biscornue qui avait vu naître toute la famille Weasley. Ron se sentit chez lui.

D'un geste de baguette, Molly envoya la malle dans la chambre de son fils et s'attela à la confection d'un chocolat bien chaud qui apaiserait Ron. Elle avait compris que quelque chose le tracassait et que cette chose, c'était le petit ami de son ami. Ne restait plus qu'à faire parler Ron. Mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Il avait besoin de faire sortir ce qui le rongeait. Il suffirait d'un mot bien choisi pour ouvrir les vannes puis les refermer quand le flux se serait tari.

Elle ne fut pas déçue, toutefois elle eut la certitude que tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

**À suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite! Je suis désolée, j'ai un peu oublié de publier mais avec le début des vacances, Noël et le reste... je patauge un peu dans la semoule. C'est le dernier chapitre de l'année. Promis, le 5 arrivera d'ici quelques jours.**

**Merci de votre attente, pour vos reviews, vos alertes, vos mises en fav... et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

4

Samedi 1er mars, dès que le réveil de Harry chanta, il bondit hors de son lit et fila ventre à terre hors de son dortoir, encore en pyjama. Il était deux heures du matin. Une heure cinquante huit très exactement. Il devait être sur place dans sept minutes. Tout était calculé, millimétré à la seconde près.

Armé de sa cape d'invisibilité, qui avait appartenu à son père et que Dumbledore lui avait remis en Première Année, ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs, donnée par les jumeaux Weasley en Troisième Année, juste retour des choses car elle avait été fabriquée par James Potter et ses amis pendant leurs années à Poudlard, Harry savait où et quand les professeurs patrouillaient, mais également comment les éviter.

De l'école, avec ses sorties nocturnes avec Ron pendant leurs folles années d'insouciance, Harry savait presque tout.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus cœur de visiter le château seul. Depuis leur « séparation » avec son meilleur ami, ils veillaient à juste se retrouver pour travailler et, éventuellement, lorsque Colin n'était pas là, à discuter tranquillement dans le parc.

Quand il avait voulu que lui et Ron s'éloignent un peu, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aurait de telles répercussions. Ce qu'il désirait était qu'ils cessent juste d'avoir l'air d'un couple, pas qu'ils arrêtent d'être aussi proches.

Leur amitié n'était plus du tout la même qu'avant. Harry avait l'affreux sentiment d'être aussi ami avec Ron qu'avec ses camarades de dortoir. Ils parlaient mais ne se confiaient plus rien. Rares étaient les moments où ils pouvaient être juste tous les deux. Colin était présent dans la vie de Harry et son petit ami faisait son possible pour être avec lui autant qu'il le pouvait.

En soi, Harry ne détestait pas cela. Il avait cependant l'étrange impression que Colin craignait Ron. Et que Ron n'aimait pas Colin. Les deux garçons ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Dès que Colin faisait mine de s'approcher de son copain, Ron préférait s'éloigner.

Résultat, le cœur de Harry était en miettes. Il avait certes gagné un petit ami d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il avait perdu Ron.

Être avec Colin était génial, cependant malgré toute la bonne volonté de Colin qui avait l'air de désirer lui faire oublier son meilleur ami, il n'était pas Ron.

Harry voulait les deux dans sa vie. Son ami et son petit ami. Malheureusement, c'était à croire qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était impossible.

Mais cette nuit, peu lui importait Colin. C'était l'anniversaire de Ron. Son meilleur ami avait dix-sept ans. C'était un jour important.

Arrivé devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle, Harry y entra aisément et se retrouva dans le salon confortable, chaleureux et agréable des Blaireaux. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Il prit conscience que cet endroit lui avait manqué.

Chassant ses idées noires et parce qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année, repéra le lit de Ron et s'approcha. Entourant le lit d'une bulle de silence, il grimpa dessus et entreprit de secouer son meilleur ami.

Ron avait toujours beaucoup de mal pour émerger, aussi Harry ne fut-il pas surpris de devoir insister un peu. Il savait exactement comment l'obliger à sortir de son sommeil. Cependant, quand il toucha la peau normalement chaude de son meilleur ami, il la trouva froide. Très froide.

— Ron, l'appela Harry, inquiet.

Le garçon était une vraie bouillotte quand il dormait. Harry le savait pour finir souvent en nage et devoir se débarrasser de son haut de pyjama. Là, que la peau soit froide était inquiétant.

— Ron !

Son meilleur ami grommela dans son oreiller et sembla s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans ses couvertures, vaguement gêné par son ami presque assis sur lui.

— Ron !

Cette fois, plus question de lui souhaiter bon anniversaire, Harry voulait juste le réveiller pour le traîner à l'infirmerie. Il le secoua brutalement et fut soulagé de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir paresseusement.

— Quoi ?

— T'es gelé !

— Harry ? baragouina Ron. Rendors-toi.

— Lève-toi, bon sang ! ordonna Harry.

Son meilleur ami daigna lui accorder de l'attention et se mit à frissonner avant de couiner pour tenter de s'enterrer dans son lit. Mais il eut le malheur de refermer les yeux et se rendormit, pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui, le souffle rendu court par l'angoisse, était incapable de savoir quoi faire.

Puis la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il quitta le lit et fonça ventre à terre vers l'infirmerie, se moquant éhontément de rencontrer quelqu'un ou d'être puni.

Quand il arriva devant les doubles portes, il soupira de soulagement et tambourina contre les panneaux avec l'espoir que l'infirmière arriverait rapidement.

— Mr Potter ? s'étonna Poppy Pomfresh en lui ouvrant l'infirmerie en tenue de nuit. Que…

— Ron a besoin de vous, s'exclama Harry dont l'angoisse ne cessait de grandir.

Chaque seconde passée ici était perdue pour Ron.

— Retournez dans votre lit, Mr Potter. Revenez…

— Vous ne comprenez pas ! cria soudain Harry, terrifié à l'idée de revenir le lendemain alors que ce serait peut-être trop tard. Ron est au fond de son lit et il est gelé ! J'ai voulu l'emmener, sauf qu'il s'est rendormi. Il faut que vous veniez le voir ! Je vous en prie !

Poppy n'avait pas l'air de saisir l'urgence de la situation.

— J'arrive immédiatement.

Elle attira à elle une de ses robes rouges d'infirmière, l'enfila rapidement et, avec Harry, ils se mirent à courir en direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. En tant qu'infirmière, elle avait tout pouvoir d'entrer dans les salles communes sans prononcer le moindre mot de passe.

— Où est-il ?

Harry la mena jusque dans le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année. Si elle fut surprise qu'il connaisse si bien les lieux, elle n'en montra rien.

Dans la chambre, elle jeta un sort de silence autour du lit de Ron pour ne pas déranger les autres garçons, sans se douter qu'ils prenaient cette précaution autour de leur lit tous les soirs.

— Depuis combien de temps est-il comme cela ? s'inquiéta Poppy tout en touchant le front glacé de l'élève.

— Je ne sais pas, confessa Harry, tout aussi inquiet. Il était déjà comme ça quand je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure.

L'infirmière ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à lancer des sorts.

— Restez près de lui, je reviens tout de suite.

0o0

Poppy rejoignit la salle commune et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette, avant de s'agenouiller devant l'âtre et de passer la tête dans les flammes vertes.

— Albus ! appela-t-elle.

Sa voix résonna dans le bureau directorial. Mais Albus n'était pas là.

— ALBUS ! cria-t-elle.

Poppy soupira de soulagement lorsque le vénérable directeur arriva encore en bonnet et chemise de nuit à fleurs.

— Poppy ? Que me vaut ce réveil à une heure aussi…

— Mr Weasley, Albus. Je voudrais que vous veniez aussi vite que possible.

Poppy quitta la cheminée pour rejoindre rapidement son patient dont la température était encore plus basse qu'avant son appel. Harry était aussi inquiet qu'elle, voire même plus. Il caressait les cheveux de feu de son ami avec tendresse.

— Ça va aller, Ronny, soufflait-il à l'oreille de son ami. Je te jure que ça va aller.

Poppy ne dit rien mais elle n'était pas aussi optimiste que l'élève.

Ron ne bougeait pas, profondément englué dans son sommeil, en proie au froid que rien ni personne ne pouvait faire disparaître, malgré les sorts jetés. Encore un peu, et il risquait fort de sombrer dans le coma. Cela, Poppy voulait l'empêcher.

Le directeur apparut quelques instants plus tard, dans une robe enfilée à la va vite. Ses lunettes en demi-lune étaient de travers, preuve qu'il s'était habillé avec la magie tout en se dépêchant, ce qui ne donnait jamais de très bons résultats, même pour un vieux mage puissant.

Albus Dumbledore se figea dans le dortoir éclairé par des bougies et la lueur du poêle servant à chauffer les murs. Ce n'était pas tant le foutoir régnant qui le surprit. Ce fut le corps tirant vers le bleu étendu dans le lit, sous plusieurs couvertures.

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Trente minutes, répondit Harry sans cesser ses caresses. Je voulais juste lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Je…

— Son anniversaire ? répétèrent Albus et Poppy d'une même voix. À quelle heure est-il né ?

— Deux heures cinq, bredouilla Harry interloqué.

Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, Mrs Pomfresh jeta un sort à Ron et l'enjoignit à le prendre dans ses bras.

— Mais…

— Infirmerie, vite !

Complètement ahuri, Harry fit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il souleva son meilleur ami et le porta à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

— Posez-le sur le lit, ordonna l'infirmière.

Dès que cela fut fait, elle fit signe à Harry de la rejoindre à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Elle retira les couvertures d'un geste de baguette, laissant Ron en simple pyjama, là où Harry aurait jeté un sort pour réchauffer le tout.

— Il…

— Je sais ce que je fais, Mr Potter !

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur ainsi que Mr et Mrs Weasley. Harry ne sut quand Dumbledore avait pris le temps de les avertir.

— Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria l'infirmière. Il va entrer bientôt en phase de réveil et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une déflagration de magie pure s'échappa du corps de Ron et calcina les murs ainsi que le sol jusqu'à deux mètres autour de lui.

— Et je pensais avoir un peu plus de temps avant que cela n'arrive, murmura Poppy encore surprise.

— Que s'est-il passé ? voulut savoir Harry.

Personne ne parut l'entendre.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur en s'approchant du corps de son fils toujours inconscient. Il n'aurait pas dû ! Molly, il n'aurait pas dû !

Il se tourna vers sa femme, l'air alarmé. Molly l'était tout autant, comme Harry. Sauf que les deux adultes semblait comprendre ce qu'il en retournait. Pas l'adolescent complètement perdu qui se trouvait toujours près deux.

— Albus, commença la mère de famille, je crois qu'il est mieux pour Poudlard que nous ramenions Ron au Terrier.

— Bien entendu, assura le directeur.

0o0

La petite famille arriva au Terrier par cheminette. Molly laissa son mari déposer sur le canapé leur fils et s'agenouilla aussitôt devant la cheminée. Elle y jeta une poignée de poudre.

— Réserve de dragons de Roumanie, bureau du responsable !

— Mme Weasley ? s'étonna Augustus Yemnoc quelques minutes plus tard, en pyjama et l'œil hagard.

— Je voudrais voir Charlie. C'est urgent ! Faites-le revenir au Terrier, même pour quelques heures.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— C'est confidentiel, navrée.

Elle coupa la communication et retourna vers son fils qui avait besoin d'elle. Il était toujours en pyjama et sa température était toujours basse.

— Tout ira bien, chéri, murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils pendant qu'Arthur avait disparu du salon. Je te le promets.

Mais Ron ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Pas encore.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la cheminée s'illumina et Charlie rencontra brutalement le tapis dans un juron particulièrement inventif.

— Merlin merci ! s'écria Molly, alertée par le bruit.

— Yemnoc m'a dit que c'était urgent, grommela Charlie en se relevant avec difficulté.

— Assez.

Elle lui prit la main pour le tirer vers le canapé. Ron était toujours allongé dedans. Sa peau était toujours bleue. Par endroit, des écailles avaient commencé à faire leur apparition, notamment dans son cou.

— Nom de Merlin de putain de bordel de merde, fit Charlie qui avait compris d'un seul coup d'œil quel était le problème.

— Tout à fait approprié.

— OK, surtout, ne paniquons pas ! Après tout, mon frère ne vient pas d'avoir son héritage et il n'est pas en train de se transformer en Drakanis !

— Ressaisis-toi, Charles ! l'exhorta Molly.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avec la sensation d'être debout depuis des jours et des jours alors qu'il s'était levé moins de cinq minutes auparavant.

— Je l'ai trouvé ! annonça Arthur en revenant, un petit livre entre les mains. Magnifique, tu es là ! s'exclama son père quand il se rendit compte que Charlie était présent. Tu as pu voir ton frère ?

— Je pouvais difficilement passer à côté. Le gène n'aurait pas dû se réveiller !

— Il s'est réveillé. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il s'est réveillé. C'est comme ça. Ton frère est un Drakanis et on va l'aider à…

— Maman, un Drakanis est l'une des créatures les moins stables du monde magique ! Même les lycanthropes sont plus prévisibles !

— Tu n'aides pas, là, Charlie ! s'emporta sa mère. Arthur, que faut-il faire ?

— Le mettre dans les flammes.

— Pardon ? Non ! Il…

Charlie se précipita vers Ron et toucha sa peau. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il nettoya la cheminée d'un coup de baguette, porta son petit frère, le déposa dans l'âtre débarrassé du bois et des cendres puis alluma un feu magique. Molly poussa un hurlement et allait se précipiter vers lui, mais son fils la retint.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! hurla Molly. RON !

— Il ne craint rien, la rassura Charlie. Regarde !

Molly put en effet voir que Ron ne brûlait pas. Sa peau bleuté retrouvait lentement sa couleur rose.

Dès qu'elle sentit l'étreinte de son fils se relâcher, elle s'arracha à ses bras et le gifla fortement, encore perturbée.

— Tu aurais pu lui faire du mal ! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Comment as-tu pu prendre ce risque ?

— J'ai vérifié, maman, soupira Charlie, la joue rouge. J'ai touché sa peau et elle est aussi épaisse que le cuir d'un dragon. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ce risque.

— Il a besoin des flammes, répéta Arthur. C'est écrit dans le livre de mamie Ursula. Dans le feu nourri, la créature doit être placée, lut-il. Jusqu'à son réveil, elle doit y rester.

— Mon bébé, sanglota Molly dans les bras d'Arthur.

— C'est pour son bien, Mollynette.

Lui non plus n'était pas rassuré de voir son garçon endormi au milieu des flammes qui léchaient son corps sans causer le moindre dommage. Ce n'était pas naturel.

— Je vais envoyer un message à mon supérieur pour qu'il m'accorde quelques jours de congé, murmura Charlie, lui aussi obnubilé par le feu qui était censé réchauffer son petit frère.

0o0

Encore troublé par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté pendant la nuit, Harry avait du mal à retrouver ses idées.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il ne bougeait plus. Il n'avait même pas cherché à manger quoi que ce soit. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers Ron qui était chez lui. Il espérait que son ami allait mieux. Il aurait voulu aller voir l'infirmière pour demander des explications, mais il n'avait pas pu, certain que Mrs Pomfresh n'aurait rien dit.

— Salut chéri, murmura Colin en s'installant à ses côtés.

Harry sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise, loin de s'attendre à ce que son petit ami le rejoigne. Il avait même oublié son existence et en eut honte quand il s'en rendit compte.

— Tu n'es pas venu hier soir.

— On n'avait pas prévu de se voir, lui rappela Harry.

— Parce qu'il faut que je prenne rendez-vous maintenant pour te voir ? Merde Harry, on sort ensemble !

— Pas aujourd'hui, Colin., gémit-il. Vraiment !

Il n'avait aucunement envie de se disputer avec son petit ami, surtout après une nuit presque blanche, un meilleur ami qui n'était pas là et la tête pleine de questions.

Il soupira et enterra sa tête dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Colin en lui caressant doucement le dos.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, soupira Harry.

Le visage bleu de son meilleur ami s'imposa à son esprit. Et dire qu'il avait juste voulu lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Maintenant Ron était chez lui, et Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ni quand il pourrait le revoir.

— En fait, je suis inquiet.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ron.

— Ron, répéta Colin avec un léger rire. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais avec lui cette nuit ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris par le ton empli de fiel.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois une semaine auparavant, il trouvait Colin plus possessif qu'avant, plus prompt à l'énervement, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer autant qu'à l'inquiéter.

Cette nuit-là n'avait pas été un moment très agréable, parce que douloureux mais ils avaient voulu sauter le pas tous les deux.

Si Harry avait su que son petit ami serait devenu ainsi, il aurait peut-être repoussé l'échéance.

— Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ou je rêve ?

— Oui, je te fais une crise ! Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'as que le prénom de Weasley à la bouche. Parfois, je me demande quelle est ma place entre vous.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Il avait loin de s'attendre à cela. Depuis qu'il était avec Colin, il le privilégiait, mettant Ron de côté, d'abord sans le vouloir. Et ensuite parce que Colin était très demandeur de sa présence.

— Tu l'as ta place, Colin, s'agaça-t-il. Tu es mon petit ami ! Il te faut quoi de plus ? Être aussi mon meilleur ami ?

— Je veux être la personne qui compte pour toi ! Je veux être celui vers qui tu te tournes quand tu vas mal ! Je veux être celui qui reçoit tes sourires, tes rires ! Je veux être cette personne qui te fait sourire ! Qui te fait rire ! Je veux être celui avec qui tu passes toutes tes nuits, qui te tient la main dans les couloirs.

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Chaque chose énumérée par Colin, c'était l'image de Ron qui s'imposait à lui.

En cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

— Désolé Colin, murmura Harry. Ce n'est plus possible, lâcha-t-il.

Il refusa de voir le regard déçu du Gryffondor.

— C'est fini, c'est ça ?

— Je ne voulais… quand je me suis levé ce matin, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, Colin. Crois-moi. Mais… mais tes aspirations, tes désirs, et les miens, ça n'est pas compatible. Tu veux… tu veux quelque chose que je ne peux visiblement pas te donner. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et lui. Il est important pour moi. C'est mon premier ami et je l'aime comme un frère. Toi, tu es mon petit ami et…

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne parvint pas à dire autre chose.

— Et c'est tout, conclut Colin. Je ne suis rien par rapport lui. Je comprends.

Il haussa les épaules, ajouta son sac et se détourna de son maintenant ex petit ami qui le regarda s'éloigner, le dos voûté.

Harry s'en voulut. La journée qui aurait dû se dérouler parfaitement devenait sans doute la pire de sa vie. Même lorsque son cousin avait réussi à l'attraper et, avec sa bande d'amis, lui avait plongé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, ça n'avait pas été pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Peut-être allait-il se recoucher et espérer très fort que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

**À suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

D'abord, bonne année et tous mes voeux pour cette année 2020. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses

Ensuite... 1er chapitre de l'année. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Enfin, merci à Liloo pour ta review

Bonne lecture

* * *

5

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, comme un cocon sécurisant. Il était tellement bien qu'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, persuadé qu'il rêvait.

C'était un beau rêve. Il flottait dans un monde chaud, très loin de ce froid glacé et pénétrant qui l'avait réveillé.

Pourtant, quelque chose, il ne savait ce que c'était, le poussait à quitter cet endroit. C'était viscéral, il devait se lever. Maintenant !

Ron ouvrit les yeux et regarda son environnement avant de bondir en proie à une panique sans nom quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une cheminée, roulé en boule, entouré de flammes oranges qui léchaient sa peau. Il hurla et se sentit être attiré hors de l'âtre avant de finir sur le tapis.

— Ron ? fit quelqu'un.

— Par Godric ! s'écria une autre voix.

Ron se tourna vers elles et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son frère Charlie, baguette en main, en position défensive, ainsi que sa mère qui le fixait, l'air apeuré.

— Ron ? C'est moi, Charlie. Tu me reconnais ?

Bien entendu qu'il reconnaissait son aîné. Pensaient-ils qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ? Qu'il était fou ?

— Hé, mon grand, je vais m'approcher. Tout va bien.

Ron fronça les sourcils et vit Charlie esquisser trois pas, baguette toujours tendue dans sa direction. Que se passait-il ?

Une seule explication, il devait encore rêver. C'était la seule plausible face à cette situation étrange. Parce que jamais il ne se serait mis dans une cheminée allumée, il ne serait pas non plus au Terrier et sa famille ne le regarderait pas comme s'il était une bête curieuse.

— Il se passe quoi ? voulut-il savoir.

Il vit Charlie reculer précipitamment et emmener avec lui sa mère.

— Sors, maman ! exigea Charlie. Je m'en charge.

— Ne le blesse pas ! Je t'en prie, ne le blesse pas.

— Charlie ! exigea Ron, stupéfait.

Il avait posé une simple question. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait-il comme s'il allait bondir sur eux pour les dévorer ?

— Calme-toi !

Il était calme ! Mais si Charlie continuait à lui parler comme s'il n'était qu'une bête sauvage, il allait peut-être s'emporter.

— Je ne sais pas si tu es parfaitement conscient de tout ce qui vient de se passer, reprit Charlie. Mais sache que je suis là, pour t'aider, pour t'accompagner et te permettre de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. D'accord ?

— Réponds à ma question, il se passe quoi ? demanda de nouveau Ron, perplexe. C'est quoi ce merdier ? Pourquoi je me suis réveillé dans la cheminée ? Je rêve ?

Son frère resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et leva les mains.

— Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends, Ronny. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu arrives à saisir ce que je dis.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Hoche la tête si tu me comprends.

C'était parfaitement stupide, néanmoins Ron s'exécuta, au grand soulagement de Charlie.

— Parfait. Pendant un instant, je me suis demandé quelle était la part de conscience humaine qui t'habitait. Mais tu es là. Je vais te montrer quelque chose, Ronny. Il va falloir par contre que tu ne paniques pas, sinon tu vas tout casser. Tu as compris ?

De nouveau, Ron hocha la tête, perplexe, pour ne pas dire perdu. Charlie s'approcha et conjura un miroir de plein pied avant de le tourner vers Ron qui s'approcha lentement.

Charlie lui avait demandé de ne pas paniquer. Cependant il y avait de quoi.

Le reflet dans le miroir n'était pas celui d'un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus, au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. C'était celui d'une créature aux yeux ambrés. Des canines acérées caressaient ses lèvres rouges. Des écailles dorées étaient apparues dans son cou, comme un collier. Dans son dos, une large paire d'ailes rouges membraneuses, comme celles des chauves-souris, battait doucement. Lorsqu'il voulut les toucher, il tomba nez à nez avec des griffes pointues en lieu et place de ses ongles.

— Merlin !

Il bondit en voyant la fumée qui sortait de sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ces éléments pourtant importants ?

— Calme-toi, Ronny. Tu as vu ?

Bien entendu qu'il avait vu !

— D'accord. Je te demande parce que ce n'est pas ta voix que j'entends, c'est un grondement. On dirait que tu rugis, comme les dragons. Mais ça n'a rien de surprenant, Ron, se hâta d'ajouter Charlie. Ça serait bien par contre que tu essaies de redevenir toi-même afin que nous puissions discuter et nous comprendre. Parce que si tu me comprends, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas.

— Et je fais ça comment moi ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Ron.

— J'ai beau faire de mon mieux, je n'arrive pas à saisir ce que tu tentes de me faire comprendre.

Ron leva les yeux au plafond. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire comprendre en temps normal, mais il venait d'atteindre des sommets. Il étira une aile et la montra de sa griffe.

— Une aile, oui. Tu as des ailes, Ron.

— Je le sais bien, abruti ! explosa l'adolescent.

L'instant d'après, la table basse fut arrosée d'un jet de flammes qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Charlie réagit plus vite que son frère, il éteignit le début d'incendie d'un geste de baguette.

— Si tu pouvais rester calme, Ronny. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il le faut. Tu ne maîtrises rien du tout.

— Respire, mon chéri, lui demanda doucement sa mère en apparaissant soudain. Ferme les yeux et respire. Tu dois visualiser la forme que tu veux prendre. Allez, Ron, fais ce que je te dis.

Perplexe, Ron s'exécuta néanmoins. Il voulait redevenir lui-même, ce garçon trop grand, un peu maladroit qu'il était. Il voulait redevenir humain.

Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment le temps de se demander comment faire, il sentit ses ailes picoter, de même que ses doigts, son cou et ses yeux. C'était léger, presque imperceptible, mais bien présent. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour contempler son reflet.

Il était enfin lui.

— Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce merdier à la fin ?

— Oui, mon chéri, sourit sa mère à la fois heureuse et inquiète. Viens t'asseoir.

— Une chance qu'il n'ait pas cramé le canapé, commenta Charlie avant de se recevoir une tape sur la tête par sa mère.

Molly guida son plus jeune fils vers le canapé le plus proche, lui tendit un coussin qu'il papouilla aussitôt et prit place à ses côtés pendant que Charlie se laissait tomber dans un siège non loin.

— Bon, j'ai droit à ma petite histoire ? voulut savoir Ron. Je suis quoi ?

— Un Drakanis.

— Un… pardon ? Mais… je croyais que l'héritage de la grand-mère Ursula était tellement dilué qu'il ne pouvait pas être transmis. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… Charlie aurait été plus… il est dragonnier, les dragons c'est son rayon. Il est plus légitime que moi.

— Apparemment non, répondit Charlie. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur cet héritage rare. Il est aléatoire. Il suffit d'une infime goutte pour le réveiller et la génétique étant ce qu'elle est, la goutte a été pour toi. Papa et maman sont cousins à un certain degré. Ils ont tous les deux la grand-mère Ursula en ancêtre commun.

Ron grommela qu'il était un peu au fait de sa généalogie. Ses parents l'avaient forcé à s'y intéresser pour voir l'étendue de leur famille. Tous les sorciers de Sang-Pur ou ayant des ancêtres de Sang-Pur avaient des liens avec la famille Black. Ron pouvait se targuer d'être cousin à divers degrés avec beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard.

Mais qu'il ait eu la chance d'hériter des gènes d'Ursula Black, son arrière-arrière-grand-mère d'un côté et arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère de l'autre, c'était très étonnant. De ce qu'il savait, ses cousins éloignés, Sirius et le défunt Regulus, n'avaient pas eu cet héritage et pourtant, comme Molly et Arthur, leurs parents étaient apparentés.

— Un Drakanis, murmura Ron.

Une créature magique d'une rareté inestimable. La communauté était quasiment éteinte. Il ne restait de part le monde que quelques représentants. Ils étaient tellement rares que tout le monde se mettait en quatre pour les satisfaire.

Avec un frère amoureux fou des dragons et une ancêtre Drakanis, Ron savait tout ou presque ce qu'il y avait à savoir à ce sujet. Les représentants mâles de cette espèce avaient des ailes d'un rouge vif afin d'attirer l'attention tout en montrant qu'ils étaient dangereux. Mâles comme femelles crachaient du feu lorsqu'ils étaient en colère et pouvaient pourvoir leurs doigts de serres mortelles pour attaquer leurs assaillants. Ils étaient capables de dévoiler leurs attributs Drakanis dès qu'ils le voulaient et surtout ils étaient la seule espèce à être apte à transformer ce qu'ils voulaient en or.

À une certaine époque très lointaine, les Drakanis étaient chassés pour cette capacité. Les chasseurs voulaient les utiliser afin de développer leurs richesses. Jusqu'à ce que cette pratique soit interdite.

Les Drakanis, comme beaucoup de créatures magiques, n'avaient pas de compagnon attitré. Cependant, ils étaient plus attirés par une personne que par une autre et lorsque leur choix se fixait sur elle, c'était définitif. Ainsi, beaucoup de sorciers pensaient à tort que la magie leur imposait quelqu'un.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les Drakanis n'étaient pas polygames. Ils étaient exclusifs et ne toléraient aucune ingérence dans leur couple et si une personne osait draguer leur moitié, ils avaient toute légitimité pour tuer l'intrus.

L'union se faisait dans un lieu connu seulement du Drakanis et après une période de réclusion. En général, il fallait compter une semaine à quinze jours. Dans ce laps de temps, personne n'avait l'autorisation de pénétrer sur le territoire.

— Oui, un Drakanis. Je me doute que c'est très soudain, murmura Molly.

— Beh en fait… oui, c'est soudain, mais… en fait…

Il ne sut comment expliquer qu'il se sentait complet, enfin lui.

— Ça va, dit-il enfin.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, oui. Je suis certain que tout va bien. En fait… j'ai juste une question, deux peut-être. La première, pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans la cheminée ? Et la seconde… quand puis-je rentrer à Poudlard ?

— Doucement, chéri. Pour Poudlard, il va te falloir attendre quelques mois. Tu n'es pas assez stable pour pouvoir revenir. Il va te falloir plusieurs semaines avant de te maîtriser totalement.

Ron regarda sa mère, choqué. Ne pas aller à Poudlard, ne pas pouvoir voir Harry ? Et tout ça pendant plusieurs mois ? C'était impossible.

— C'est ainsi, Ron. C'est une période obligatoire. Tu dois être reclus et de toute façon, avec des étrangers, tu risques de mal vivre ces rencontres. À Poudlard, tu seras oppressé et…

— Mais…

— C'est comme ça, Ron ! claqua la voix de Charlie. À une époque, les jeunes Drakanis ne pouvaient retourner dans le monde que lorsqu'ils étaient unis ! Tu fais maintenant parti d'une espèce dangereuse, voire même la plus dangereuse. Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience mais tu es dangereux ! Tout à l'heure, tu étais à deux doigts de nous griller, maman et moi !

— Hé, la table, c'était un accident ! Je ne savais pas que je grondais et que je crachais du feu, moi !

— Tu vois ? Tes yeux, tes dents et même tes mains. Regarde tes mains, Ron !

Obéissant, le benjamin jeta un coup d'œil sur ses doigts remplacés par les serres. Il se hâta de les faire disparaître sans réfléchir et serra les poings. Il dut se concentrer pour ses dents, ses yeux. Il ressentit le même petit picotement qui lui apprit que son collier d'écaille était lui aussi apparut. Cela lui semblait nettement plus facile de les rentrer la seconde fois.

— D'accord, d'accord, je ne suis pas très stable. Mais… combien de temps durera ma… réclusion ?

— Il y a peu de chances que tu retournes à Poudlard avant la rentrée de ta Septième Année, répondit Molly. Pour tes cours, le Ministère peut te fournir des professeurs afin que tu ne prennes pas de retard.

— Des professeurs ? Particuliers ? Ça va coûter trop cher, maman, soupira Ron. Je…

— Au vu de ton héritage, ils vont tous se battre pour t'enseigner quelque chose. Et si tout se passe bien, l'année prochaine, tu auras le choix entre Poudlard ou rester au Terrier.

0o0

_« Cher Ron,_

_Ça fait déjà deux jours que tu es parti et déjà, tu me manques atrocement. Tu me verrais errer comme une âme en peine à travers le château. Tu rirais de moi._

_Bon sang, Ron, je suis mort d'inquiétude pour toi. Dis-moi que tu vas bien, que tu vas bientôt revenir._

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry »_

La lettre de son meilleur ami était entre ses mains et Ron la relisait pour la quatrième fois. Savoir que Harry se faisait du souci lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et mieux encore, pas une fois il ne parlait de Colin.

— Ronny ? l'appela sa mère alors que Ron allait prendre enfin de quoi répondre au Serdaigle. Le directeur Dumbledore est là, tu peux descendre ?

Les sourcils froncés, surpris que le directeur de Poudlard se déplace pour lui, Ron consentit à rejoindre le salon. Le vieil homme était en effet présent.

Pendant des années, Ron l'avait vu comme un grand-père un peu fantasque qui avait ses chouchous tout de même, mais qui laissait passer beaucoup de choses à beaucoup de monde. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas si c'était son instinct ou parce qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, mais Dumbledore ne lui parut pas aussi aimable qu'il aurait dû l'être.

— Bonjour, Ron.

L'adolescent tiqua. C'était la première fois que le directeur l'appelait par son prénom.

— Monsieur le directeur.

— C'est un plaisir de vous voir en si bonne forme.

— Que… me vaut… l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur le directeur ?

— Je venais m'enquérir de votre santé.

— C'est… très aimable à vous. Comme vous le voyez, je vais très bien.

Il voulait que l'homme s'en aille pour qu'il puisse vaquer à ses occupations, et ce, très rapidement.

– Puis-je m'installer ? s'enquit Dumbledore en désignant le fauteuil.

Ron eut très envie de lui dire non, de le prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner dehors. C'était chez lui et aucun intrus n'était toléré !

– Professeur, intervint Charlie, encore présent, comme vous le savez sans doute, les Drakanis sont des créatures très territoriales et pendant la période d'instabilité, elles voient les étrangers comme une menace.

Le Drakanis en question croisa les bras, agacé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent.

— Je suis là, au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un !

— Range tes griffes, souffla Charlie en posant ses mains chaudes et réconfortantes sur ses épaules.

Ron s'apaisa rapidement mais il ne cessa de voir Dumbledore autrement que comme une personne qu'il devait flanquer dehors sans autre forme de procès.

— Je comprends parfaitement, se hâta de dire le vieil homme. Alors je serai bref. Molly m'a prévenu que vous ne termineriez pas votre Sixième Année à Poudlard. J'en suis fort marri. Mais j'ai pu discuter avec les professeurs et tous sont d'accord pour vous donner les cours pratiques dont vous avez besoin.

Ron comprit ce qui amenait le vieil homme chez lui.

Sa mère avait, quelques jours plus tôt, fait référence aux professeurs qui se battraient pour lui. Et à l'évidence, elle avait eu raison.

Il avait passé six ans à Poudlard. Six belles années pendant lesquelles les professeurs ne l'avaient jamais considéré autrement que comme un élève moyen. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à lui donner de cours particuliers.

Le fait d'être un Drakanis n'aurait pas dû changer les choses.

— Non, merci.

— Ron ! le rabroua sa mère, jusque là demeurée silencieuse. C'est une offre…

— Monsieur le directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… si je n'avais pas été ce que je suis, cette offre aurait-elle été aussi généreuse ? s'enquit poliment Ron sans écouter sa mère.

— Ron !

Mais encore une fois, Ron fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

— Non parce que j'ai souvenance d'une fille, Rose Zeller, vous savez ? Poufsouffle de quatrième année. Il y a un an, elle a été admise à Ste Mangouste pour une durée assez longue. Quatre mois. Et quand elle est revenue, elle a dit avoir eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à rattraper tout son travail. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir ses devoirs. Et avant qu'on me demande comment je le sais, eh bien je dirais que c'est parce que tous les Poufsouffle ont été mis à contribution pour l'aider. Même certains Serdaigle étaient de la partie. Elle n'a pas eu de professeurs particuliers alors qu'elle était chez elle. Alors je me demande pourquoi j'ai cet insigne honneur alors qu'il n'y a pas d'examens très importants à la fin de l'année, et pas Rose.

À la grande joie de Ron, le directeur eut l'air un peu gêné.

— Vous savez, je suis peut-être un Poufsouffle, mais je ne pense pas être complètement stupide.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, Mr Weasley.

— En tout cas, ma réponse est non. Je vais me contenter d'avoir mes cours par mes propres moyens. Merci en tout cas de vous être déplacé, votre visite m'a fait plaisir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et quitta le Terrier. Molly se tourna vers son fils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tu m'expliques ce comportement irrespectueux et impoli que tu as eu envers le directeur de Poudlard ?

Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules. Le ton doux était promesse d'un sermon bien senti et ça, l'adolescent l'avait vécu assez souvent pour en avoir un peu peur. Parce que sa mère savait crier pendant plusieurs très longues minutes sans s'essouffler, bégayer ou même se répéter une seule fois.

Mais l'autre, le Drakanis, l'obligea à se redresser. Il n'était certes pas chez lui, cependant il n'avait fait que se défendre. Il n'était pas un trophée que l'on pouvait agiter à sa guise. Il était un Drakanis, l'une des créatures magiques les plus rares au monde et les plus redoutées.

— Je peux, oui. Il veut me tenir en laisse, que j'ai une dette envers lui.

— Que…

— Je connais ton allégeance, maman. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui. Sorcier puissant, prompt à aider son prochain, à tendre la main et donner une seconde chance. C'est bien, oui. Mais encore faut-il le faire sans arrière pensée. Il manipule son monde ! Combien de sorciers a-t-il aidés en échange d'un retour plus tard ? Aide que les sorciers se doivent de payer au centuple. Je refuse d'avoir une dette envers lui. Je refuse qu'il m'offre la présence de ses professeurs pour les cours pratiques juste parce que je suis un Drakanis. Je refuse de lui devoir quelque chose qui me mettrait en danger plus tard.

Là où Ron n'avait vu qu'un papy adorable, le Drakanis avait vu l'homme fourbe et manipulateur que Dumbledore était vraiment (1).

— Il…

— Je choisirai moi-même mes professeurs. Et vu que j'ai dix-sept ans, je peux pratiquer la magie sans crainte. Je peux donc m'entraîner moi-même. Pour le reste, je ferai comme tous les jeunes sorciers qui n'intègrent pas une école, je travaillerai ici.

Molly décroisa ses bras et poussa un long soupir avant de quitter le salon. Ron passa devant son frère et remonta dans sa chambre. Il avait toujours une lettre à écrire.

0o0

_« Harry,_

_Rassure-toi, tout va bien. Malheureusement, je ne reviendrai à Poudlard qu'à la rentrée de septembre. Les circonstances font que je dois rester chez moi quelques mois._

_Cette lettre et ce hibou sont enchantés pour te parvenir à toi exclusivement et tu es le seul à pouvoir lire ce courrier. Par contre, brûle-le dès que tu as fini. Certaines informations se doivent de demeurer encore secrètes. Je te les dévoile parce que je te fais confiance._

_Je suis, depuis le 1er mars, devenu un Drakanis. J'ai reçu mon héritage et ce n'était pas prévu du tout – mais ça tu le sais puisque tu étais là, m'a dit maman. Si tu as besoin d'informations sur ces créatures magiques, tu vas devoir aller dans la Réserve, je crois. Ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on étudie durant le cursus de Poudlard. Si tu ne trouves rien, va voir Fred et George à leur succursale à Pré-au-Lard, ou demande à Gin'. Ils savent tout sur le sujet._

_N'en doute pas. Tu me manques beaucoup._

_Ron »_

0o0

_« Hé, Ronny,_

_J'ai eu les informations que je cherchais. Vaste sujet très intéressant. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut mais je pense avoir l'essentiel._

_Dommage que tu ne puisses pas revenir plus vite, mais je comprends. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles assez vite et régulièrement._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry._

_PS, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, j'ai rompu avec Colin._

0o0

_Harry,_

_Désolé pour toi et Crivey._

_Sinon, j'ai pu travailler un peu les cours que tu m'as envoyés. Je te remercie, c'est complet, comme d'habitude. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû te donner autant de peine. Je veux dire… cinq pages sur l'utilisation de la racine d'hellébore dans les différentes potions alors que je n'ai même plus cette matière et que toi non plus… C'était un peu trop, non ?_

_En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien. Raconte-moi un peu les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard. Gin' et toi êtes mes seuls liens avec l'école et ma sœur n'est pas très diserte en nouvelles._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ron »_

_0o0_

_« Ronny,_

_Pas grand-chose à raconter. Je travaille beaucoup mais comme je n'ai que ça à faire, ça ne me dérange pas. Et sache, ô ignorant, que les racines d'hellébore sont très importantes en Botanique, matière que tu as choisie._

_Sinon, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ta condition de créature magique a été annoncée dans les journaux. C'est… Mrs Chourave a fait pression pour qu'aucun élève ne puisse divulguer quoi que ce soit, mais les suppositions sur ton prétendu compagnon vont bon train. Apparemment, les journaux veulent payer chaque élève qui pourra leur donner la moindre information. Personne ne sait quelle créature magique tu es et les seules personnes au courant n'ont aucunement l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, rassure-toi._

_Que te dire d'autre ? Drago Malefoy est un abruti né, mais ça, je pense que tu le savais déjà. Il crie à qui veut l'entendre que tu as hérité du gène des Trolls des Montagnes et que c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu à Poudlard. Ginny a explosé de rire quand il l'a annoncé. Tu sais, un rire moqueur comme jamais. Ensuite, elle l'a traité de jaloux frustré avant de lui verser son verre de jus de citrouille sur la tête. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Moment mémorable, d'anthologie dirais-je même. Un vrai bonheur. Bon, Gryffondor a perdu des points mais, par Rowena, que c'était génial. Je vais investir dans une Pensine pour y mettre ce souvenir et me le repasser encore et encore. Juste pour le plaisir. Et si tu es bien sage, je pourrais te le montrer._

_Avec un des chauve-furie de ta sœur, ça aurait été encore meilleur, mais je pense qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir._

_Je dois te laisser, il paraît que j'ai un corps à nourrir,_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry._

_0o0_

Ron regarda la pile de lettres qu'il avait reçues de Harry. Il ne savait qu'en faire entre les laisser au Terrier ou les ramener à Poudlard.

La rentrée était le lendemain et si sa valise était faite, il tournait et retournait la question dans sa tête.

Devait-il ou non y aller ?

Il craignait un peu de revoir ses camarades de classe mais surtout, il redoutait de voir Harry. Il avait refusé qu'ils puissent se retrouver pendant les vacances d'été. Il avait évité autant que possible les rencontres par crainte d'exploser. Son statut de créature magique était connu mais l'espèce demeurait toujours un mystère. Tous les jours dans la Gazette, il pouvait lire des hypothèses farfelues et aucun membre de sa très vaste famille – comprendre les rares Black ou héritiers Black encore de ce monde – n'avait fait le lien entre lui et leur grand-mère Ursula Black, née Flint.

Les rares sorties à Londres avaient été sources d'angoisse à chaque fois. Il avait bien vu les regards sur sa personne et les journalistes s'étaient empressés de lui sauter dessus pour savoir ce qu'il était.

Grâce à Charlie et ses conseils sur les dragons, Ron avait appris à maîtriser son corps et ainsi, il avait mûri. Afin de ne pas montrer ses pouvoirs, il avait dû se calmer, ne pas s'emporter et ne pas laisser la colère le dominer. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal et plus d'une fois, il avait cru exploser.

— Tu es prêt, mon chéri ? s'enquit sa mère en passant la tête dans sa chambre.

— Je ne sais pas trop.

— Si tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, tu me le dis. On envisagera les cours par correspondance. C'est ta dernière année. Et tu as démontré que tu pouvais étudier seul. Tu as eu de meilleurs résultats ici qu'à Poudlard.

Ron avait passé ses examens de fin de Sixième Année en candidat libre et hormis un Effort Exceptionnel, il n'avait eu que des Optimal, ce qui l'avait agréablement surpris.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas de ne pas réussir avec ses ASPICs, c'était de finalement devoir chercher sa moitié. Quelque chose en lui grouillait, un besoin irrépressible de la trouver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Et s'il ne la trouvait pas ? S'il demeurait seul ?

Lorsqu'il avait posé la question à Charlie, son frère lui avait répondu que c'était normal qu'il cherche à s'accoupler – Ron avait failli s'étouffer en lisant la lettre de son aîné – c'était son instinct. Il était peu probable qu'il trouve sa compagne o– comprendre les rares Black ou héritiers Black encore de ce monde –u son compagnon à Poudlard, car les élèves étaient trop jeunes et les dragons, comme les Drakanis préféraient des personnes de leur âge ou plus vieux. Ron rentrant en dernière année, ce serait en effet difficile.

— Non, maman. Je vais retourner à Poudlard. Mais je te promets qu'au moindre signe, je quitte l'école et je reprends mes cours par correspondance.

— Je suis certaine que tout ira bien.

Ron n'était pas aussi certain que sa mère, mais il l'espérait.

(1) je n'irai pas plus loin concernant le bashing de Dumbledore

* * *

**À suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

6

Fier dans ses couleurs rouge et noir, le Poudlard Express semblait prêt à foncer sur les rails pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire à la fois heureux et triste. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, il était majeur depuis un mois et l'année prochaine, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, vivre où il voulait.

Le jeune homme avait passé un été très mitigé, comme à chaque fois qu'il était coincé à Privet Drive. L'année précédente, il avait réussi à aller au Terrier. Cette année, il avait pu quitter son oncle et sa tante sans le moindre regret le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Pendant son mois chez eux, il avait cherché un appartement et l'avait acheté la veille de son anniversaire pour emménager dès le 31 juillet, partant sans dire au revoir à sa famille. Rares étaient les personnes au courant. Il ne l'avait dit qu'à Ron par courrier. C'était son seul ami et il avait hâte de le retrouver.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait le convaincre d'emménager avec lui. Après tout, l'appartement était grand. Harry avait prévu trois pièces dont deux chambres. Il avait commencé à meubler un peu, du moins le strict minimum pour vivre.

Harry caressa du regard la locomotive et, armé de son chariot rempli de sa malle et de la cage de sa chouette, il se dirigea vers l'une des portes du train, y monta ses affaires puis renvoya le chariot d'un geste de baguette, tellement heureux de pouvoir faire de la magie. Il chercha un compartiment vide et s'y installa en attendant onze heures. Il restait trente minutes avant le départ et la gare était presque vide. Seules certaines familles étaient présentes pour éviter la cohue.

Un livre en main, Harry attendait que le temps passe. Il était fébrile à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami après de longs mois loin de lui.

Après sa rupture avec Colin, Harry s'était senti tellement seul. Il n'avait pas mis très longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était dû à l'absence de Ron. Sans lui, il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'aussi proches que le Poufsouffle. Il s'était aperçu que le jeune homme était son oxygène, la seule raison qui le poussait à aller à Poudlard années après années.

Ses camarades de Serdaigle avaient été présents pour lui, comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était comme si une part de lui était restée au Terrier, avec Ron pour le soutenir.

Malgré l'intérêt du livre, Harry ne cessait de guetter par la fenêtre l'arrivée d'une famille à têtes rousses, ce qui marquerait le retour de Ron. Son ami lui avait certifié qu'il serait présent dans le train même si ce ne serait pas facile pour lui. La foule avait tendance à l'angoisser, il craignait de perdre pied et de se laisser aller à ses émotions alors que cela faisait des mois qu'il se battait pour garder son calme.

Et puis, à onze heures moins le quart, alors que la gare se remplissait peu à peu, Harry les vit. Il ne pouvait les rater. Les Weasley étaient les seuls roux aussi nombreux. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Ginny, Ron et leurs parents. Toute la famille était là. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George. Tout le monde entourait un Ron que Harry, même à travers la vitre, trouvait changé.

Le Drakanis avait grandi et pris en carrure. Ron n'était pas maigrelet ni petit avant son héritage. Mais c'était comme s'il avait fréquenté assidûment les salles de sport. Ses cheveux étaient aussi hirsutes que ceux de Harry et il avait l'air plus sûr de lui, plus mature et surtout plus beau. Le Serdaigle n'était pas le seul à le penser à en juger par les filles sur le quai qui ne pouvaient le quitter du regard.

Harry sourit un peu tristement. Ron avait toujours douté de son charme. Cette année, il allait peut-être trouver une fille. Et cette fois, ce serait lui qui délaisserait Harry pour vivre son idylle avec sa petite amie. C'était dans l'ordre des choses après tout.

— Tu l'as vu ? souffla une fille à sa copine en passant devant la porte du compartiment de Harry. Si s…

Le reste se perdit dans le couloir.

— … pas un Troll des Montagnes, disait un autre avec une note de jalousie dans la voix.

Les commentaires prévoyaient d'aller bon train pendant le voyage.

Nerveux, Harry fit mine de s'intéresser de nouveau à son livre alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Ron.

Quand le train siffla et s'élança sur les rails, Harry se leva brutalement pour se jeter dans le couloir, inquiet de ne pas voir Ron entrer. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que son ami avait peut-être trouvé une autre place ailleurs. C'était l'explication la plus plausible. Peu désireux d'aller à sa recherche et d'abandonner ses affaires, Harry resta là, essayant de se calmer. Ron était là. Et si son meilleur ami ne venait pas, alors tant pis, il passerait le trajet seul, comme lors de son retour à Londres quelques semaines plus tôt.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de désespérer d'être encore seul, il entendit un grattement contre la porte du compartiment. Il se leva d'un bond pour l'ouvrir et vit, non pas Ron comme il l'aurait désiré, une certaine Hermione Granger, Gyffondor de son état. Elle avait déjà revêtu l'uniforme de l'école.

Elle était dans la même classe qu'eux et était considérée comme la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Les Serdaigle désespéraient qu'elle soit chez les Lions. Avec ses connaissances, son travail acharné, elle rapportait beaucoup de points à sa maison, ce qui n'empêchait pas les Serpentard de rafler la coupe des quatre maisons année après année. Il fallait dire que la partialité de leur professeur de Potions les avantageait.

— Je peux entrer ? Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre compartiment, s'excusa-t-elle.

La jeune femme entra après que Harry lui ait donné son assentiment. Le Serdaigle la regarda quelques secondes. Une fois assise, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, mal à l'aise. Pour ce que Harry en savait, Hermione n'avait aucun ami. Elle était encore plus seule que lui, et cela durait depuis six ans maintenant. Cette année ne serait sans doute pas différente. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment si c'était à cause de son comportement de miss-je-sais-tout ou si elle s'était volontairement mise en retrait. Toujours était-il qu'elle devait se sentir très seule. Harry, lui, se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas changé les choses mais peut-être aurait-il pu accorder un peu de son temps à Hermione.

Après trente minutes de trajet pendant lesquels les deux camarades s'étaient plongés dans leurs livres respectifs, Harry soupira et referma le sien.

— Dis, je me demandais…

Il leva la tête vers sa colocataire et nota qu'elle lisait toujours furieusement, une plume écrivant à toute allure sur un parchemin à côté. Harry murmura un vague « désolé » et se replongea dans son livre, sidéré qu'un élève autre qu'un Serdaigle soit aussi concentré par un livre et prompt à prendre des notes alors que les cours n'avaient même pas commencés.

Hormis avec le passage du chariot à friandises aux environs de quatorze heures, les deux occupants du compartiment ne furent pas dérangés.

— On va arriver, nota Hermione vers dix-huit heures sans lever le nez de son livre. Tu devrais te changer.

Harry referma son ouvrage et se leva pour récupérer dans sa valise son uniforme plié. Il se changea sans se soucier de la présence de la jeune fille dans le compartiment. Il acheva de ranger ses affaires lorsque le train se mit à ralentir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le quai. Hagrid, le demi-géant, appelait déjà à lui les élèves de Première Année. Harry, lui, regardait les autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers les calèches. Harry monta dans l'une d'elles, entouré par d'autres étudiants. Dès que leur calèche fut pleine, elle se mit en route jusqu'à Poudlard.

Dès que l'école fut en vue, Harry sourit avec l'impression de revenir enfin chez lui. Il avait son appartement mais tant qu'il n'avait pas investi dans l'ameublement, il ne pourrait pas se sentir chez lui.

Il retrouva ses camarades Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de Ron. Mais la tignasse de feu de son meilleur ami n'était pas encore visible. Ni celle de Ginny d'ailleurs. Cette fois, Harry était inquiet.

— Hé, vous avez vu Ron ? demanda-t-il à ses voisins.

— Pas vu dans le train, non, lui apprit Stephen.

Les autres non plus n'avaient rien vu et toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle, attendant l'arrivée du Drakanis dans un silence pesant, bien plus que les nouveaux élèves.

Mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ce fut pour laisser passer les Première Année qui avaient fait la traversée en barque. La Répartition eut lieu sous des applaudissements polis, loin du tumulte que connaissait ce moment chaque année, parce qu'il y avait plus important que les nouveaux élèves, bien plus important.

Et puis, quand chacun fut assis à sa table, le directeur se leva, étendit les bras pour amener le silence déjà là.

— Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis ravi de vous retrouver à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Avant de vous laisser manger, je tenais tout de même à vous rappeler quelques petites choses, notamment que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Certains d'entre vous ont tendance à l'oublier. Ensuite, les produits de Messieurs Weasley de Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux sont interdis dans l'enceinte de cette école. Tout contrevenant sera collé avec Mr Rusard. Et enfin, nous avons la chance d'accueillir une créature magique dont l'espèce sera gardée secrète.

Il fit un signe de tête au concierge, Argus Rusard, qui s'empressa d'ouvrir de nouveaux les portes. Derrière, alors que tout le monde se levait pour assister à l'entrée de la créature magique en personne, Ron Weasley apparut, entouré de ses frères et sœur.

Harry le vit à peine, caché par ses camarades empressés de le découvrir, n'hésitant pas à se marcher les uns sur les autres. Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment, des soupirs, des gloussements… Apparemment, le nouveau Ron était au goût de la majorité et qu'il ne soit pas un Troll des Montagnes devait rassurer les élèves.

Une petite explosion dans l'air attira de nouveau l'attention des tablées vers le directeur qui n'avait pas terminé son petit discours.

— Par mesure de sécurité, Mr. Weasley va rester en retrait pendant le repas. Je vais vous demander de ne pas l'approcher. Et lorsqu'il sera temps de retourner dans vos salles communes, je prierai chacun de ne pas tenter de le suivre et de respecter son intimité.

Harry retint une réplique acerbe. Le directeur demandait quelque chose mais venait ni plus ni moins que de livrer un étudiant entre les mains de ses congénères.

Chacun s'assit sans néanmoins cesser de fixer la tribu Weasley qui mangeait dans son coin. Une petite table avait été dressée en retrait des quatre longues tables. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imiter ses camarades. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir, peut-être l'attention de Ron qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois maintenant. Mais son ami s'obstinait à garder son regard rivé sur son assiette.

L'appétit coupé, Harry cessa de manger. Il repoussa son assiette et aurait voulu quitter la Grande Salle, cependant son statut d'élève de Septième Année l'en empêchait. Il devait montrer le bon exemple. Alors il resta là, attendant de pouvoir s'enfuir.

Ce qu'il fit après que Dumbledore, une fois qu'il leur eut souhaité une bonne nuit, les laissa partir. Il fonça à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre sa salle commune, retrouva dans son dortoir sa malle avec soulagement.

Mécontent, inquiet et agacé, Harry s'assit sur son lit et s'obligea à réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans des hypothèses farfelues et fausses.

Ron était de retour, cela, Harry en était conscient et heureux. Le reste, en revanche, Harry ne comprenait pas et ça, en tant que Serdaigle, c'était inadmissible. Si la famille et le directeur avaient voulu préserver l'étudiant, ils l'auraient fait venir à Poudlard uniquement par cheminette ou en transplanant, pas en prenant le train. Mais dans ce cas, quelqu'un l'aurait vu, les aurait vus. Une telle famille ne passait pas inaperçue. Tout le monde savait toujours où se trouvaient les Weasley, du moins, avant que les jumeaux ne quittent Poudlard. Et là, si personne n'avait pu voir la famille dans le train, c'était qu'elle n'y était pas. Harry se prit à les soupçonner d'avoir voulu apparaître à la gare, d'être montés dans le train et d'avoir transplané à Poudlard pour ne pas avoir à subir la présence des élèves, leur curiosité.

C'était une hypothèse capillotractée mais Harry trouvait qu'elle se tenait. Ça expliquait l'absence de Ron à l'arrivée.

Vaguement rasséréné, Harry sourit et se leva pour fouiller dans sa malle afin de récupérer ses affaires de toilette. Il prit une douche longue et bien chaude – les températures dans le château étaient plus fraîches que dehors et il avait plu toute la semaine. La pierre n'avait pas pu se réchauffer.

Ensuite, alors qu'il n'y avait encore personne dans le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année des Serdaigle, Harry se décida à se glisser dans son lit. Il n'était pas un couche-tôt d'habitude mais il était fatigué par toute cette agitation.

Malgré tout, il demeura étendu dans son lit, écoutant les bruits du dortoir. Il entendit, de longues heures plus tard, ses camarades monter à leur tour pour se coucher.

0o0

Le silence s'était abattu sur Poudlard. La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait, sauf Ron.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard par transplanage accompagné, il avait laissé ses affaires et s'était mis en quête d'un endroit pour s'isoler et l'avait trouvé. Il avait besoin d'un endroit à lui. Le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année des Poufsouffle n'était pas un refuge comme sa chambre.

Ses parents avaient demandé au directeur si Ron pouvait avoir des appartements, cependant Dumbledore avait refusé, prétextant que les appartements n'étaient que pour les couples mariés. Et une chambre séparée des autres n'était pas possible aussi. Ron suspectait le directeur de lui faire payer son refus quelques mois plus tôt.

Ron quitta son dortoir, puis sa salle commune pour retrouver son refuge qu'il avait installé à la barbe de Dumbledore dans une salle que le directeur ne devait pas connaître. Mais avant de la rejoindre, il s'arrêta devant un couloir qu'il avait emprunté encore et encore au cours de ces dernières années. Un besoin irrépressible de retrouver Harry, de savoir, de voir comment il allait le prit aux tripes.

Renonçant à retrouver son nid – comme Charlie l'avait appelé –, Ron se faufila dans le couloir plongé dans une relative pénombre.

Pendant qu'il le remontait, Ron repensa à ces mois loin de Poudlard pendant lesquels il avait travaillé sur lui-même pour se calmer. Il avait redouté cette rentrée, redouté de voir du monde et de ne pas savoir gérer ses pouvoirs. La présence de ses frères aînés, sorciers émérites et fins connaisseurs dans leur domaine, l'avait rassuré. Bill lui avait enseigné comment garder son calme, comment méditer pour éviter d'avoir à exploser. Charlie lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur les dragons pour que Ron puisse faire un parallèle entre son espèce et les animaux majestueux que Charlie adorait. Percy avait tout mis en œuvre pour protéger la famille des vautours qui voulaient s'approcher des Weasley parce qu'un des enfants était une créature magique. Les journaux avaient tous été traduits en justice devant les calomnies qu'ils avaient répandues et certains journalistes avaient dû être licenciés. Fred et George étaient les gardes du corps, prompts à jeter quelques maléfices cuisants sur les personnes trop curieuses. Et Ginny, elle, avait suivi, servant de présence apaisante pour calmer le Drakanis.

Maintenant que les aînés étaient tous partis, Ron se sentait un peu abandonné. Il regrettait presque d'avoir donné son accord pour revenir. Sans eux, il était perdu.

Dans le couloir, Ron soupira. Il s'arrêta soudain devant une porte décorée d'un heurtoir de bronze en forme d'aigle.

— Je suis l'homme, je suis la femme. Je ne suis ni homme ni femme. Je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si j'étais ce que je suis je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ? fit l'aigle.

— Ce n'est pas ma réponse mais vraiment… il est tard, tu ne veux pas simplement me laisser entrer ?

— Je suis l'homme, je suis la femme. Je ne suis ni homme ni femme. Je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si j'étais ce que je suis je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ? répéta l'aigle imperturbable.

— Ok, ok, attends. Je réfléchis.

Il lui fallut une heure pour trouver la bonne réponse, ce qui était à la fois très long dans ce couloir un peu froid et très court. (1) La porte s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des Serdaigle. Ron eut l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la direction du dortoir des garçons de dernière année et pénétra dans la pièce circulaire. Le silence était à peine troublé par les respirations. En pyjama, Ron s'approcha du lit de Harry dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Il les écarta et regarda le garçon dont seule la tête dépassait du lourd édredon. Sa tignasse brune aux mèches en pétard reposait sur l'oreiller moelleux pendant que son visage était enfoncé dans les plumes.

Il dormait du sommeil du juste, guère perturbé par la présence de Ron qui le fixait.

0o0

Comme tous les matins, Stephen beugla qu'il était l'heure de se lever. C'était le réveil matin du dortoir depuis six ans déjà et tout le monde comptait sur lui. Les deux fois où il avait failli à son rôle, le dortoir entier s'était retrouvé à être en retard à son premier cours de la journée.

Pendant que les plus difficiles à sortir du lit émergeaient douloureusement – il fallait dire qu'après les grasses matinées estivales, le réveil matinal n'était pas facile – Mickaël fut le premier à tiquer sur les rideaux grand ouverts du lit de Harry.

— Vous savez si Harry était ici ou s'il a retrouvé Ron, demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Kevin s'arrêta dans sa recherche de sa chaussure perdue et fixa à son tour les rideaux ouverts.

— Hier soir, son lit était fermé, j'en suis certain, c'est la première chose que j'ai vue en entrant. Il doit être en bas.

— Avec son uniforme dans sa malle et son sac ici ? nota Anthony en désignant ledit sac et la malle ouverte.

— En pyjama, tenta de nouveau Kevin.

— Alors qu'il s'habille toujours avant de descendre ?

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent. Ils avaient un énorme problème.

— PROFESSEUR FLITWICK ! beugla soudain Mickaël.

* * *

(1) pour ceux qui cherchent la réponse… je la donnerai dans le chapitre suivant

**Voilà voilà! Alors? Que s'est-il passé?**


	7. Chapter 7

Même si tout le monde s'en fiche, la réponse à l'énigme du chapitre précédent, c'est l'ombre

Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant

Merci de suivre cette fic. Ça fait chaud à mon petit coeur.

Il reste... 3 chapitres

* * *

7

— Harry Potter a disparu ! couina le minuscule professeur Flitwick en déboulant dans le bureau directorial. Il a disparu pendant la nuit. Personne n'a rien entendu ni vu et ses affaires sont toujours là.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant que Dumbledore se levait d'un bond. Sa baguette contre sa gorge, il prononça un sonorus, le visage levé vers le plafond.

— Que tous les étudiants se réunissent immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, ainsi que les professeurs.

Il murmura le contre-sort tandis que dans le château, il y eut un branle-bas de combat. Les élèves étaient tombés du lit à l'annonce qui sonnait presque comme un danger.

— Nous allons le retrouver, Filius, assura Albus bien qu'il n'en soit pas si certain. Nous allons le retrouver. Personne n'entre et ne sort de Poudlard sans que j'en sois averti.

0o0

Harry n'était pas loin. Il dormait du sommeil du juste, étendu dans un lit qui ressemblait fortement à un nid fait de couvertures, de coussins et de draps. Il était recouvert d'une épaisse couette qui lui tenait bien chaud et seule sa tête dépassait. Il sommeillait sous le regard perçant de son meilleur ami assis non loin.

Ron remercia silencieusement Poudlard d'avoir pu lui procurer cette cachette. Quiconque viendrait ici ne les trouverait jamais, il y avait bien veillé. Harry était à lui et tant qu'ils ne seraient pas unis, ils resteraient là, tous les deux. Tant pis pour les cours et le reste, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était son futur compagnon.

Parce qu'il l'avait trouvé. En entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de Septième Année Serdaigle, il avait su que le brun à la tignasse en pétard qui était son meilleur ami était aussi son compagnon. La créature avait pris le pas sur l'humain, l'avait soulevé du lit et porté à travers l'école sans que son partenaire ne se réveille.

Désireux de se rapprocher de Harry pour sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, Ron se coula sous la couette et se colla au Serdaigle qui soupira d'aise dans son sommeil.

— Tu verras, susurra le Drakanis en posant sa bouche contre la nuque brûlante et terriblement tentante, tout ira bien.

Il respira profondément l'odeur si unique de Harry et ferma les yeux, apaisé de savoir son compagnon en sécurité avec lui. Cependant, il ne serait parfaitement serein que lorsqu'il serait lié complètement à Harry et que personne ne pourrait remettre en question leur union.

Les yeux bleus se teintèrent d'ambre tandis que son regard devint presque reptilien. Non personne n'oserait se dresser entre eux. Harry était son compagnon ! Quiconque oserait s'en prendre à son futur amant risquerait fort d'en pâtir. Ron se savait et se sentait parfaitement capable de tuer et personne ne pourrait lui en tenir rigueur.

Afin de calmer sa colère naissante, il apposa sa bouche sur la nuque appétissante de Harry et la caressa longuement de ses lèvres. Il avait très envie de le réveiller pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était chose cependant impossible, car Harry ignorait tout de ses intentions. Il ignorait tout de la vérité que Ron venait de découvrir. Pour lui, ils n'étaient qu'amis, presque frères. Mais Ron saurait le faire changer d'avis.

Il le vit émerger, le connaissant assez pour savoir exactement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se réveiller pleinement et prendre conscience de ce qui n'allait pas. Ensuite, il essaierait de comprendre tout en tentant de ne pas paniquer. Peut-être même qu'il appellerait à l'aide.

Ron avait tout prévu et personne, pas même les elfes de maison, ne pourrait l'entendre. Ces derniers étaient au courant de la situation. Quand Ron en avait sonné un quelques minutes à peine auparavant, il lui avait dit que le château était sans dessus-dessous depuis la disparition de Potter. Le Drakanis les avait rassurés en disant que Harry était avec lui et que personne ne devait les déranger. Normalement, le directeur saurait quoi faire et ferait en sorte de respecter le souhait de la créature magique.

La pièce que Ron avait choisie était dépourvue de porte. Elle n'apparaissait que lorsque le Poufsouffle le décidait. Il était le seul à pouvoir modifier l'apparence de la Salle sur Demande.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry s'assit au milieu du nid douillet que Ron s'était efforcé de faire, regarda d'un air absent sans vraiment voir, ce qui l'entourait. Il avait sans doute noté que tout n'était pas bleu comme dans son dortoir, là où il s'était couché la veille. Avec l'absence de ses lunettes, sa vue était floue. Néanmoins, il était capable de repérer rapidement où il se trouvait et là, il n'était pas dans son lit.

— Je... commença-t-il.

— Tiens, souffla Ron en lui tendant ses lunettes qu'il avait pris soin de prendre.

Il attendit patiemment que son compagnon les mette sur son nez et prenne vraiment conscience de ce qui n'allait pas. Quand les émeraudes se posèrent sur lui et qu'un air inquiet se dessina sur le visage si doux de Harry, Ron sourit.

— Ron ? s'exclama-t-il. Merlin !

Harry lui sauta au cou, heureux de le revoir.

— Tu m'as manqué !

— Toi aussi, souffla Ron, les yeux clos, savourant l'étreinte.

Et puis, Harry sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans son lit.

— On…

— Chut, tout va bien, souffla Ron pour l'apaiser.

— Bien ? Mais…

— Tu es en sécurité ici.

— En sécurité ? Je…

Harry se leva et chercha frénétiquement une porte, troublé par le comportement étrange de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce qui n'était pas son dortoir, dans ce lit qui n'était pas son lit. Ils avaient apparemment été enlevés tous les deux et seul lui paraissait inquiet de leur sort.

— Calme-toi, répéta Ron. Il n'existe pas de porte. Pas si je ne le veux pas.

— Quoi ? Mais...

Le Serdaigle déglutit nerveusement. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Cependant, malgré les paroles de Ron, il semblait qu'une pièce importante du puzzle manquait pour qu'il puisse tout comprendre. Dans sa tête, tout était clair. Ils avaient été enlevés. Restait à savoir comment. Mais Ron paraissait être au courant de la manière de sortir. Quelque chose en Harry lui soufflait que leur ravisseur était dans cette pièce, qu'il n'était autre que le jeune Weasley ici présent. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de croire que son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami ait pu faire cela. C'était impossible.

Le Ronald Weasley qu'il connaissait ne l'aurait jamais enlevé.

— Je fais quoi là ? On… C'est… j'étais dans mon dortoir et…

— Tu es ici maintenant.

— Je vois bien, répliqua Harry froidement. Merci ! Je fais quoi ici ? C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? !

— Oui.

— Oh merde, gémit le brun en se laissant glisser contre le mur le plus proche. Mais... Pourquoi ?

Ron s'approcha, presque déçu de cette réaction. Il avait imaginé plusieurs scénarii mais cette forme de rejet n'en avait jamais fait parti. Apparemment, Harry ne voulait pas être là avec lui. Une sourde colère s'empara de lui.

— Je pensais que tu avais pris la peine de rechercher ce que j'étais quand je t'ai appris pour ma nature.

— J'ai... Oui ! J'ai fait des recherches mais... mais... Je ne comprends pas, Ron.

À l'évidence, l'étudiant n'était pas encore assez réveillé, sinon il aurait rapidement compris de quoi il en retournait.

— Je vais t'aider, murmura la créature avec un sourire doux. Je suis un Drakanis.

Disant cela, il fit sortir ses ailes rouges en forme de chauve-souris et ses yeux devinrent ambrés. De ses mains jaillirent des griffes acérées et mortelles.

— J-je sais, bégaya Harry qui voyait pour la première fois de sa vie la transformation d'une créature magique.

Il avait bien vu celle des Vélanes lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch pendant l'été entre sa troisième et sa quatrième année, cependant ça n'était pas comparable.

— Je suis un Drakanis qui a pris récemment possession de son héritage, lui rappela Ron.

— Je sais ! Mais ça n'explique pas ce que je fais là.

— Oh si, Harry, tu le sais. Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu fais là, ici, avec moi. Tu t'es renseigné, tu me l'as dit.

— Non, je te jure que non ! gémit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Voilà, maintenant il paniquait. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Ron lui voulait. Il n'arrivait pas à voir où le Drakanis voulait en venir. C'était comme si son cerveau était fait de guimauve et que toutes les informations accumulées s'étaient soudainement envolées.

— Chut, ne pleure pas, Harry. Tout ira bien. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

— Oui !

Il avait beau le savoir, il avait peur de ce que ces mots impliquaient. Il n'aimait pas cette phrase. Elle n'était pas rassurante.

— Crois-moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Harry. Jamais.

— Pourquoi je suis là alors ? Tu veux quoi de moi ?

— Te garder à jamais pour moi, tout simplement, lâcha Ron. Parce que tu es mon compagnon, Harry.

L'information mit du temps avant de parvenir au cerveau de Harry. Quand elle y arriva, le jeune homme resta de longues secondes la bouche ouverte, interloqué.

Lui était le compagnon d'un Drakanis ? L'une des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses au monde ? Dans certaines circonstances, il aurait pu dire qu'il était d'accord. Sauf que là, il s'agissait de Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'accord, c'était même le contraire !

— NON ! Non, tu... ça ne se peut pas !

— Si, assura Ron, blessé par ces grands yeux verts qui le fixaient en proie à une colère sourde.

— On était amis ! Comment tu as pu...

Harry n'arrivait plus à former de phrases complètes à cause de la rage qui l'animait. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir contre qui il était le plus furieux : Ron, lui-même ou cette situation.

Il se força au calme en prenant une grosse bouffée d'air puis en l'expirant doucement. Tant qu'il ne serait pas apaisé, ils ne pourraient pas parler et quelque chose dans ses lectures se rappela à son bon souvenir à propos de la colère face à un Drakanis. C'était à éviter dans toutes les circonstances, même lorsque l'on apprend qu'on est le compagnon de l'un d'eux et que le lien n'est pas fermé.

Malgré sa rage, il ne voulait pas perdre Ron qui était son seul ami très proche depuis des années. Or, s'il prononçait la moindre parole négative ou s'il ne faisait que sous-entendre qu'il refusait le lien, non seulement il pouvait en mourir, tué par un Ron qui ne contrôlerait rien, mais ensuite, s'il n'en mourait pas, il serait directement envoyé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Dans les deux cas, Harry ne voulait pas.

— Ronny, souffla-t-il après de longues minutes.

Comment pouvait-il regarder son meilleur ami quand celui-ci affirmait qu'ils étaient compagnons ? C'était impossible. Mais c'était également impossible de se détourner de lui, pas alors qu'ils étaient si proches.

— Est-ce que... Merlin ! Pourquoi c'est aussi difficile ? !

— Ce n'est pas difficile.

— Parle pour toi ! Tu me lances ça et je dois accepter dans la foulée ! Sauf que je... Ce n'est pas possible de voir son meilleur ami autrement que son meilleur ami !

Un grondement lui répondit et les iris bleus devinrent d'un bel ambré tirant vers le jaune.

— Je ne te rejette pas ! s'écria Harry qui prit conscience qu'il était à deux doigts de la faute impardonnable. Non, je ne te rejette pas, c'est juste que c'est trop soudain. D'accord, on se connaît très bien, juste comme des amis ou des frères. Je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'on puisse devenir plus que cela.

— Jamais ? ricana Ron. Vraiment ?

Le visage constellé de taches de rousseur s'approcha du sien. Ron était tellement séduisant en cet instant avec cet air si sérieux, si sur de lui, exsudant la confiance. Harry frissonna tandis qu'un désir impromptu envahit ses reins. Jamais encore il n'avait noté cette aura de puissance, et de près, son ami était encore plus beau que la veille, quand une vitre et quelques mètres les séparaient.

Et puis il se souvint que ce n'était pas ça leur discussion.

— N-non, ne put-il que bégayer.

— Allons, voyons. Quatrième Année. Ton dortoir. Toi et moi, dans ton lit, en train de se regarder se masturber. Ensuite, Cinquième Année. Mon dortoir. On s'est embrassé.

— On était…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. La lueur dangereuse ne disparaissait pas, au contraire, et cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde. Que pouvait-il faire pour que Ron ne lui arrache pas le cœur ? Harry avait bien une petite idée, toutefois, c'était très, trop précipité pour lui.

— Désolé, couina-t-il. Tout ça, ça va trop vite pour moi. D'abord on est presque frères, ensuite tu pars à cause de ton héritage et maintenant… tu m'enlèves en pleine nuit et tu m'annonces tout de go que toi et moi, on est compagnons. Avoue que ça peut surprendre !

— Non, pas pour moi. Quand j'ai su pour toi, c'était une évidence.

— Tant mieux pour t...

Une bouche douce se posa sur la sienne. Là où normalement Harry aurait dû se sentir attaqué, il ne perçut qu'une douceur incomparable alors que ce baiser était très chaste. Il se laissa faire et ne pensa même pas à repousser son meilleur ami – compagnon.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Colin. C'était comme s'il était à sa place.

Ron se recula et son regard avait retrouvé sa couleur normale. Harry toucha ses lèvres, tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires. Étrangement, après ça, il pouvait entrevoir un avenir entre eux.

— Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tôt pour toi pour te faire à cette idée de compagnonnage, murmura le Poufsouffle. On est ami depuis très longtemps, on se connaît. Imagine que ce soit Malefoy qui t'avait choisi comme compagnon.

Pour le coup, Harry partit dans un rire hystérique. Si une telle chose devait arriver, il préférait cent fois Azkaban. À côté, la perspective que Ron soit son compagnon passait très bien.

— Tu vois ? Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

— Tu me gardes enfermé, lui rappela Harry avec douceur.

— Pour ta sécurité.

— Il n'y a qu'une pièce.

— C'est fait exprès. Si j'en avais mis deux, où serais-tu ? Ne réponds pas, nous savons tous les deux ce que tu dirais. Je veux t'avoir près de moi.

— Tu vas partir ?

La perspective de se retrouver seul était plus effrayante que celle de se réveiller sans savoir il se trouvait.

— Non. Je reste ici, avec toi, et tu restes ici, avec moi. Je suis ton prisonnier autant que tu es le mien. On ne sortira pas d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas officiellement mon compagnon. C'est le rituel.

— Tu…

Harry chercha ses mots. Quelque part, ce que Ron venait de dire le soulageait un peu, seulement tout n'était pas encore clair et quelque chose l'embêtait, voire le stressait.

— Oui ?

— Le lien... il... Merlin, je parle de ça avec toi !

Ils avaient déjà discuté de sexe entre eux, comparant leurs expériences. Jamais ils n'avaient abordé la question d'avoir une relation intime ensemble. Parce que Harry savait parfaitement que le lien devait se terminer par un acte sexuel.

— Je t'écoute.

— Si je ne veux pas dans l'immédiat... tu vas me forcer ?

— Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette question, grogna Ron en se relevant.

Il aida Harry à en faire de même puis l'attira contre lui pour respirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Son compagnon ne l'avait pas rejeté, ne l'avait pas frapper et même en cet instant, il demeurait entre ses bras. Il avait même l'air de se faire à l'idée d'être son partenaire. Pour un peu, Ron en aurait ronronné de plaisir tant il était bien.

— Si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je vais me faire des films et je vais t'empêcher de m'approcher.

— Ne joue pas au Serpentard avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu as la réponse, j'en suis certain. Tu es le plus intelligent de nous deux. Je peux affirmer que tu as lu tous les livres sur le sujet, y compris l'accouplement. Non ?

— Ça se pourrait bien.

— Donc ?

— Il paraît...

— Non, il ne paraît pas, Harry.

— Laisse-moi finir, reptile inutile ! Interromps-moi encore une fois et je me roule en boule loin de toi, je ne te parle plus. Tu devras ramer pour obtenir de moi autre chose que des grognements.

— Très bien, fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

Il pressentait qu'obtenir de Harry ces fameux grognements dans un autre contexte n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Il resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte et sentit avec joie Harry lui rendre la pareille.

— Tu es bien chaud, murmura le Serdaigle. C'est bon.

— Et toi, tu es froid. Viens.

Il l'entraîna vers le nid sans rencontrer la moindre tension. Harry s'allongea sous les couvertures pendant que Ron retirait sa chemise de pyjama puis son pantalon sous le regard ahuri et légèrement perdu du Serdaigle. Il ne garda que son sous-vêtement avant de rejoindre son compagnon qu'il colla contre lui.

— C'était pour quoi ce strip-tease ? tenta Harry qui se détendit entre les bras de Ron.

Poudlard avait toujours été un château froid étés comme hivers. Il n'était pas rare de voir les élèves en pull, en plein mois de juin dans les couloirs. Les salles communes étaient chauffées grâce aux cheminées et les dortoirs, grâce à des poêles. Cette pièce, elle, n'était chauffée avec rien d'autre que leurs corps.

— Un strip-tease ? Ça ? Un jour, je t'en ferai un vrai.

— Tu as pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis ton anniversaire, murmura Harry, le nez dans le cou presque brûlant.

Sous les draps et contre Ron, il commençait à transpirer. D'autres auraient retiré leurs vêtements, lui craignait un peu de le faire. Il voulait attendre le plus possible.

— Tu changes de sujet, répliqua Ron.

— Percé à jour.

Il se sentait très bien, à sa place. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partageait un lit avec Ron, qu'il dormait contre lui. En fait, hormis la situation, rien n'avait changé. C'était Ron et Harry avait confiance en lui. D'autant plus que le grand Poufsouffle ne semblait pas déterminé à le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il le gardait simplement contre lui et frottait tout doucement son dos. Le contact était apaisant, rassurant.

S'il y réfléchissait quelques secondes, Ron était sans doute le meilleur partenaire qu'il pourrait avoir dans sa vie. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Et Harry s'était rendu compte que son meilleur ami lui avait manqué.

Mais le problème était que c'était son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, Harry sentait que cette barrière était déjà tombée chez Ron et qu'elle commençait à tomber chez lui.

— Non, tu ne me forceras pas. Mais est-ce que tu vas me laisser le temps de venir à toi ?

— Est-ce que tu vas venir à moi ? Est-ce que tu acceptes que je te séduise ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait très chaud maintenant et le contact avec son pyjama était de plus en plus désagréable. Le tissu collait à sa peau.

— Je... Laisse-moi quelques jours pour me faire à l'idée que tu puisses être autre chose qu'un frère pour moi.

Un baiser sur sa joue lui répondit.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de quelques jours.

0o0

Il y avait un silence de plomb dans la Grande Salle. Tous les étudiants étaient assis aux tables vides, de même que les professeurs se tenaient tous sur une ligne, sur l'estrade. Le plus petit, Filius Flitwick, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, le regard rivé sur les collégiens, comme si derrière chacun d'eux se trouvait son élève.

Durant toutes ses années d'enseignant, jamais il n'avait perdu quelqu'un de sa maison. Et savoir que Harry Potter avait disparu alors que lui, directeur des Serdaigle, n'avait rien vu ni entendu, il ne pouvait le supporter.

— Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, commença Dumbledore. Nous avons eu un incident qui, j'espère, trouvera une issue favorable. Cette nuit, Mr Potter a disparu. Il ne s'agit nullement d'un kidnapping venant de l'extérieur puisque l'alarme indiquant la présence d'un intrus ne s'est pas activée.

Une main un peu tremblante se leva, venant de la table des Poufsouffle. Il s'agissait de Justin, Préfet-en-Chef Le directeur remarqua que l'ensemble des Septième Année de cette maison semblait pour le moins agité.

— Oui Mr Finch-Fletchey ?

— Eh bien... ce matin, lors du rassemblement, nous avons, mes camarades et moi-même, constaté que Ron, Ronald Weasley, n'était pas non plus dans son dortoir et personne ne sait où il se trouve.

— Voilà qui est plus ennuyeux, murmura Albus. Merci Mr Finch-Fletchey.

Il se tourna vers le professeur Chourave qui devint plus agité que son collègue Filius. Il fit signe à l'ensemble du corps professoral de le suivre dans la pièce jouxtant la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il referma la porte, il put entendre de l'autre côté l'explosion des élèves.

— Bon, nous avons un souci de taille.

— Un souci ? couina Filius. Deux élèves ont disparu et vous appelez cela un souci ? C'est un désastre ! Surtout quand on sait qui est le second !

— J'ai comme qui dirait le sentiment que messieurs Potter et Weasley sont tous les deux.

— On les aurait enlevés ensemble ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! se récria la directrice des Gryffondor.

— Non, Minerva. Je pense que Mr Weasley est le ravisseur de Mr Potter.

Un silence aussi pesant que celui de la Grande Salle s'abattit sur les professeurs. Tandis que chacun comprit ce que cela voulait dire.

— Merlin tout puissant ! Albus, comment avez-vous pu laisser cette... créature remettre les pieds à Poudlard ? ! tempêta Rogue.

— Comment pouvez-vous assurer qu'il s'agit bien de Ron le responsable ? soupira Chourave, embêtée et en colère par les accusations dont son élève risquait d'être rendu coupable.

— Eh bien, le fait que la porte n'ait pas été forcée m'indique qu'on savait comment entrer. Or, Mr Weasley est un des rares élèves à pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise entre sa salle commue et celle des Serdaigle. De plus, ils sont proches.

— Ce sont des amis, bien entendu qu'ils sont proches. Mais s'il s'avère que Mr Potter est avec mon élève ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

— Au vu de la nature de Mr Weasley, tant qu'ils ne refont pas surface, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Tenter de les voir pourrait être assez néfaste pour nous et je ne veux pas précipiter quoi que ce soit entre eux.

— Mais s'ils sont prisonniers tous les deux ? Que fait-on ?

— Effectivement, toutes les possibilités sont à envisager. Quelqu'un sait-il si l'un de ses élèves, autre que Mr Weasley, aurait pu enlever deux étudiants ?

— Pourquoi partir du principe que c'est un enlèvement ? grommela Severus. Mr Potter est instable, qui ne nous dit pas qu'il a fugué ?

— On ne fugue pas en laissant ses affaires dans son dortoir, râla Filius. D'autant que je suis certain qu'il n'est pas parti, pas de son plein gré !

— Messieurs, temporisa Albus. Un peu de calme. Ce n'est pas en en venant aux mains que nous trouverons une solution. Filius, Pomona, nous allons voir les dortoirs de ces jeunes hommes. Ensuite nous aviserons. Minerva, veuillez, s'il vous plaît, faire monter le petit-déjeuner et empêchez les élèves de sortir.

Malgré une fouille minutieuse des deux dortoirs, les trois professeurs ne trouvèrent rien du tout qui pourrait leur fournir une réponse. Albus était presque certain qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une revendication, mais il était également à deux doigts de filer ventre à terre dans son bureau pour faire prévenir les Aurors. Il préférait éviter leur intervention, certain que les médias n'allaient pas tarder à s'emparer de l'affaire, bien que, dans ce dernier cas, les journalistes seraient bientôt au courant s'il ne faisait rien pour empêcher les étudiants d'écrire à leurs parents.

Un crac sonore le coupa dans ses pensées.

— Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, pépia un elfe de maison en s'inclinant bien bas. Daiki est désolé, professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, il n'a pas pu prévenir le directeur avant. Daiki a appris du Whisky que Harry Potter est avec le Whisky.

— Le Whisky ? répéta le sorcier avant d'avoir une illumination. Daiki veut parler de Weasley ?

— Oui professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, le Whisky.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Qu'il était avec Harry Potter et que personne ne devait les déranger.

— Merci Daiki. Tu peux retourner en cuisine, assura Albus.

L'elfe disparut dans un crac pendant que le directeur se tournait vers ses deux professeurs.

— Bon, voilà qui règle le problème de leur disparition. Comme je l'avais deviné, ils sont tous les deux. Ce qui veut dire que Harry est le compagnon de Mr Weasley. Je vais devoir en informer Molly.

Il craignait presque plus la réaction de Molly Weasley que celle des médias en fin de compte.

* * *

À suivre

Pour ceux qui oseraient me dire "bouh! ça va trop vite ton affaire!" je leur répondrais aimablement, avec tout le tact qui me caractérise "oui, je sais, c'est carrément fait exprès"


	8. Chapter 8

**La suite! Elle est là!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

8

— Mrs Weasley ? appela-t-on depuis la cheminée du salon au Terrier.

Molly reposa les fleurs qu'elle venait de cueillir dans le jardin et se hâta dans le salon, rendue inquiète par la voix du directeur Dumbledore.

— Merlin, que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Un de mes enfants a un souci ?

La dernière et seule fois qu'elle avait eu ce genre d'appel, ça avait été pour Ron dont l'héritage s'était activé, Merlin seul savait encore pourquoi. Aussi était-elle assez anxieuse.

— Pouvez-vous passez à Poudlard ? Je crains que notre conversation ne puisse pas avoir lieu via cheminette.

— Oui, bien entendu. Je me dépêche. Le temps de prévenir Arthur et nous arrivons.

— La cheminée de mon bureau est ouverte, vous pouvez passer directement par là.

La tête disparut. Molly, de plus en plus inquiète, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça « Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, ministère de la magie ». Quand son mari répondit, elle le supplia de venir à Poudlard incessamment sous peu. Elle refit la même chose en précisant cette fois « bureau directorial, Poudlard » puis mit un pied dans l'âtre. Elle se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Étaient présents Chourave et Flitwick.

— Bonjours Mrs Weasley. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

— Arthur ne devrait pas tarder, fit-elle en posant prudemment ses fesses dans le fauteuil confortable mais au cuir un peu usé. Je l'ai prévenu.

— Voulez-vous un thé ?

— Professeur, jurez-moi que mes enfants vont bien !

Elle en avait assez de ces salamalecs et voulait une réponse. Cet appel n'était pas normal et le fait que le directeur soit si prévenant ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde.

— Attendons votre époux.

Consciente qu'il ne valait mieux pas exploser, Molly resta sagement assise mais elle était à deux doigts de se mettre à invectiver l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècles. Une chance, Arthur apparut quelques instants plus tard, les lunettes de travers et l'air débraillé de quelqu'un qui vient de courir pour trouver une cheminée qui acceptait les trajets, la sienne ne prenant que les communications externes.

— Quel est le problème avec les enfants ? se hâta-t-il de dire sans prendre le temps de saluer les enseignants ni même de s'asseoir.

— Un peu de thé ?

— Non, merci. Je suis là parce que ma femme m'a demandé, hystérique, de venir.

Dumbledore prit grand soin de contourner le bureau et de s'installer à sa place, l'air pensif.

— Cette nuit, un de nos élèves a disparu. Nous ne l'avons découvert que ce matin avant le petit déjeuner. J'ai fait réunir toute l'école pour en savoir un peu plus et nous avons appris qu'il en manquait un second.

— Merlin ! pâlit Molly. Ginny ? Ron ?

— Ron.

La mère de famille fondit en larmes tandis que son époux toisait le directeur méchamment.

— Tu vois, Arthur, on aurait dû le garder à la maison jusqu'à ses ASPICs. Oh Merlin, mon petit garçon !

— Il va bien, précisa Chourave. Il se trouve que c'est lui qui aurait enlevé l'autre étudiant.

— Quoi ? Non, Ronny est incapable de faire une telle...

Elle s'interrompit, fixa Arthur, incertaine.

— Aurait-il pu... Tu penses que...

— Il a trouvé sa moitié, en effet, assura Dumbledore.

— Merlin tout puissant, merci ! s'écria Molly.

— Qui est l'autre étudiant enlevé ? s'enquit Arthur.

— Harry Potter.

0o0

Il avait trop chaud, c'en était maintenant insupportable. Sauf que Ron l'empêchait de bouger et que s'il faisait le moindre geste, le Drakanis resserrait son étreinte.

— Ronny, tu peux me lâcher ?

— Non, répliqua Ron, son nez dans le cou de Harry.

— Alors tu peux ouvrir les draps ?

— Non.

— Tu peux baisser ta température ?

— Non.

— OK, râla Harry. Je suis en train de bouillir littéralement. Si on ne fait rien, je meure de déshydratation.

Une main passa sous son tee-shirt collé à sa peau par la transpiration et une bouche se posa sur sa joue.

— Si tu as chaud, tu peux te déshabiller, proposa un Ron amusé. Je peux même t'aider si tu le veux.

— Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir la couette ? C'est une étuve dessous.

— On n'ouvre pas. Tu risques d'attraper un rhume avec la différence de température et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

— Merlin, tu ne vas pas me couver, si ? Je ne suis pas un poussin fragile.

— Tu es mon compagnon et je prends soin de ce qui m'est cher.

Il conclut sa petite déclaration d'un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de Harry. Celui-ci maugréa alors que le contact était trop bref à son goût. Il aurait voulu un peu plus que ce baiser trop chaste. Ron, quant à lui, laissa passer un peu d'air et Harry se prit à grelotter tant il était trempé.

— Tu vois ? Alors ?

— Tu as gagné mais il faut que tu me lâches. Par contre...

Il se prit à rougir fortement et s'attira un autre baiser, sur le menton cette fois. Que c'était agréable. Il allait s'y faire avec beaucoup de plaisir. À croire que Ron avait un pouvoir particulier, celui de l'attirer à lui et de lui faire accepter ce qu'il voulait.

— Par contre ? répéta Ron.

— Je dors sans... sous-vêtement.

— Et c'est un problème parce que ?

— Tu vas en profiter.

— Pour ? Te reluquer ? Il y a de fortes chances. Mais si tu veux qu'on soit à égalité, je peux aussi retirer mon caleçon. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vu nus toi et moi.

— C'était différent. Aujourd'hui, tu désires mon corps. Avant, non.

Il retira ses lunettes et son tee-shirt, aidé par Ron qui se délectait de ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était qu'un bout de peau mais c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pensé apercevoir avant… plusieurs jours.

— Pervers, marmonna Harry tout en se tortillant pour retirer son bas de pyjama qui retrouva le reste quelque part dans la pièce.

— Dixit celui qui m'a reluqué quand je me suis déshabillé.

Il était plus qu'enchanté par le comportement de Harry en cet instant. Son compagnon ne le rejetait pas, ne le repoussait pas non plus. C'était même l'inverse. Ils avaient fait plusieurs grands pas depuis le réveil de Harry. Leur relation avançait très rapidement.

— Je peux te reprendre contre moi ? demanda Ron.

Ce fut Harry qui reprit sa place, pour le plus grand plaisir de la créature magique qui retint un gloussement ravi en sentant une main glisser le long de son dos pour venir tâter ses fesses. Elle resta là, sagement posée sur un globe de chair recouvert du caleçon que Ron rêvait d'enlever afin de pouvoir sentir le corps de Harry dans son entièreté contre le sien. Son compagnon était nu, il pouvait très bien l'être aussi.

— Tu dirais quoi si je t'annonçais que j'ai envie de te sentir contre moi, aussi habillé que toi ?

— Étant donné que je suis à poil... heu... ça risque d'être bizarre, non ?

— Pour moi ? Non. Pour toi, je n'en sais rien. C'est bizarre ?

— Eh bien… non, admit Harry qui se rappelait qu'ils s'étaient déjà endormis nus dans le même lit.

— Tu vois ?

Ron l'embrassa sur la bouche et resserra encore son étreinte. Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Lorsqu'il sentit une jambe se glisser entre les siennes, il se figea.

— Je crois que je dois aller aux toilettes, avoua-t-il à un Ron qui pouffa.

Quelque part dans la pièce, une porte apparut. Harry se leva, faisant fi de sa nudité, et fila voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le battant. Pendant ce temps, Ron appela un elfe de maison qui lui apporta très rapidement de quoi se sustenter. Son compagnon avait à peine mangé la veille. Il le savait, il l'avait regardé.

Quand Harry ressortit des toilettes, une table avait été dressée pour deux.

— Tu...

Il s'approcha de la table et huma les plats fumants qui sentaient divinement bons. Sans attendre, il s'installa sur une des chaises et entreprit de se servir. Il remarqua à peine Ron l'imiter. Ils mangèrent en silence tout en se jetant des regards en coin.

— Bon, on fait quoi ? s'enquit Harry, le ventre plein. À part retourner au lit, tu as prévu autre chose ?

— Tu veux faire quoi ?

— Prendre une douche et enfiler quelque chose au lieu de rester les fesses à l'air.

— Elles sont très belles tes fesses. Je préfère quand il n'y a rien dessus.

Harry se retint de laisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Il apprécia néanmoins le compliment. C'était toujours gratifiant de savoir que ses fesses plaisaient.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— Rien. C'est juste que…

— Ça va trop vite ? tenta Ron.

— Non. Juste… Depuis quand tu es si mature ? L'année dernière, parler de sexe te faisait rougir. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Ron reposa sa fourchette et sourit.

— Depuis que je suis un Drakanis et depuis que j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Charlie de plusieurs choses. Tu préfères le Ron bien dans sa tête et son corps ? Ou le Ron qui a du mal avec la notion-même de sexe ?

— J'aime bien les deux.

Harry frissonna soudain. Ron se leva précipitamment et lui toucha le bras.

— Tu as la peau glacée, murmura-t-il. Je n'aime pas ça.

Il le leva et l'attira dans ses bras.

— J'ai un peu froid, confessa Harry qui se réchauffait peu à peu dans l'étreinte.

— Tu veux prendre une douche ou aller te mettre au lit ?

— Je ne sais pas. Une douche ne nous ferait pas de mal. Ensuite, on pourrait retourner au lit.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton d'invitation, un ton un peu tremblant. Ron lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il fondit encore une fois.

— Tous les deux ? Je te reluquerai, tu en es bien conscient.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avait peut-être un côté exhibitionniste mais le fait que Ron le regarde ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. C'était même le contraire. Alors qu'il avait détesté les remarques de Colin sur certains détails de son corps.

— Alors on y va ?

Comme pour les toilettes qui avaient disparu durant le repas, une porte apparut et Ron guida Harry jusque dans la grande pièce en pierre. Il y avait une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine avec des dizaines de robinets.

— On se croirait dans la salle de bains des préfets, s'extasia Harry. C'est super.

Il joua un instant avec, regardant les jets de couleurs différentes jaillir et remplir le bassin. Il ne s'occupa pas de Ron qui était retourné dans la chambre pour donner quelques ordres aux elfes qu'il venait d'appeler.

— Tu t'amuses bien ? s'enquit le Drakanis une fois de retour.

Il ne pouvait manquer le spectacle appétissant que Harry donnait avec ses fesses rebondies allègrement dévoilées.

— Viens.

Son partenaire avait l'air d'un enfant, à tel point que Ron ne put que s'approcher, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il avait retiré son caleçon dans la chambre mais Harry ne parut même pas perturbé par sa nudité soudaine. Ils regardèrent, accroupis au bord de l'eau, le niveau monter. Ils voulaient beaucoup d'eau pour nager, barboter et se laver.

Après un certain temps, ils purent entrer dans le bassin. Ron fit quelques brasses pendant que Harry resta prudemment au bord, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Il y a trop d'eau, je n'ai peut-être pas pieds. Je ne pensais pas que la baignoire serait si profonde.

Pour tester la profondeur, Ron se posta debout au milieu du bassin. L'eau lui arrivait aux épaules. Harry était plus petit d'une bonne demi-tête mais il n'était pas assez petit pour être submergé.

— Tu as pieds. Tu me rejoins maintenant ?

— Tu sais que je nage comme une pierre.

— Si tu coules, je te ferai du bouche à bouche, sourit Ron de toutes ses dents.

Il était beau avec ses cheveux de feu dégoulinant sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur que Harry ne parvenait pas à nommer. Du désir peut-être teinté d'amusement et d'autre chose.

— Viens, l'invita Ron, bras tendu vers son compagnon. Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer.

Harry lui sourit et se mit en devoir de nager vers lui. Sa brasse ressemblait vainement à celle du petit chien. Il avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile à tenter de rester à la surface. Deux bras forts l'attirèrent contre un torse bien chaud, contre Ron.

— Tu vois ?

— Je devrais sans doute me sentir outré d'être la demoiselle en détresse, murmura Harry en veillant à s'arrimer au cou de Ron.

— J'aime bien l'idée d'être le chevalier servant mais pas celle où tu es une femme. Un damoiseau en détresse, ça me plaît bien.

Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, parfaitement conscients de la proximité et de la nudité de chacun. Pourtant, ils n'en firent pas grand cas. Harry ne s'éloigna pas le moins du monde de Ron, peu gêné finalement par ce qu'il sentait sous l'eau et qui caressait tendrement le bas de ses reins.

— Je ne suis pas en détresse.

— Non, c'est vrai. Sauf que si je te force à me lâcher, tu fais quoi ? Tu coules.

Un éclair de peur passa dans le regard émeraude. Ron le pressa contre son torse, ses bras musculeux l'enserrant, le protégeant.

— Je ne ferai pas ça et je te l'ai dit, tu as pieds. Je n'avais pas souvenir que l'eau te ferait si peur. Quand on se baignait dans le lac pas loin de la maison, tu...

— Tu barbotais, Ronny, moi je pataugeais au bord. Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas nager. Je n'ai jamais appris avec les Dursley.

Un sentiment de honte le traversa, bien vite balayé par un certain soulagement lorsqu'il vit que Ron ne le jugeait pas, ne riait pas non plus. C'était agréable. Son meilleur ami et maintenant compagnon déposa un baiser sur son front humide.

— On se lave ? proposa Harry.

Ron le ramena vers le bord surélevé et entreprit de le savonner doucement grâce à du savon qui les attendait sagement dans un coin. Harry se surprit à pousser des soupirs d'aise tandis que les mains de Ron voyageaient sur ses épaules, dans son dos, sur son torse, ses bras, le massant avec art. Il fut ensuite déposé sur le rebord de la piscine et observa le Drakanis continuer sa tâche avec dévotion, lavant les jambes puis les pieds. Quand ce fut terminé, les deux étudiants se regardèrent.

— Tu acceptes que je termine ?

Harry pinça les lèvres, comprenant sans peine la raison de cette question. Le lavage n'était pas fini, il restait une zone peu importante mais non négligeable, celle de son bas-ventre et de ses fesses. Il fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de dire qu'il s'en occupait, toutefois il se retint et se prit à hocher la tête.

Ron sortit de l'eau et l'aida à se mettre debout, face à lui avant de s'agenouiller. Si montrer son corps durant les douches avec d'autres joueurs n'avait jamais gêné Harry, la proximité du Poufsouffle si près de son entrejambe était à la fois embarrassante et diablement excitante.

Cette fois, Ron caressa plus qu'il ne lava les hanches et le pubis, s'attardant un peu trop sur l'aine, les fesses et le sexe à demi-érigé. Harry déglutit alors que l'excitation montait clairement. Si Ron continuait ses attentions, il ne tiendrait plus debout.

— À ton tour, fit soudain Ron, le laissant frustré et excité.

Il se leva et embrassa chastement son petit ami. Harry grommela quelque chose contre les Drakanis trop sexy et entreprenants qui laissaient leur compagnon ainsi.

Armé de sa savonnette, il entreprit de reproduire les gestes que Ron avait eus pour lui. Il le lava lentement, veillant à n'oublier aucun centimètre de peau et prenant bien soin de l'émoustiller, à charge de revanche.

— Bon, annonça-t-il une fois sa tâche achevée, je vais me rincer.

Et il entra dans l'eau maintenue au chaud par un sort. Il fut suivi par Ron qui se colla à lui. Une raideur se glissa sournoisement entre ses fesses. Il se prit à tendre le postérieur pour aller à sa rencontre, s'attirant un rire doux.

— Si on continue comme ça, ce soir on est bon pour se lier définitivement, annonça Ron dans un souffle, sa bouche très près de l'oreille de Harry.

L'idée était tentante du point de vue du Serdaigle, très tentante. Seulement, il y avait un point qui le gênait dans cette affaire.

— Si... si je refuse, on restera là jusqu'à ce que j'accepte ? couina-t-il malgré lui tandis que Ron entamait des mouvements de hanches, son érection palpitant entre les deux globes de chair.

Ron ne bougea plus mais ne s'écarta pas non plus.

— Si... si tu refuses, on ne fera rien. Je te veux pleinement consentant, se méprit-il. Mais oui, on restera là. Tu... n'as pas envie ?

Harry se retourna et passa une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du cou pâle, conscient que Ron avait mal compris. Il nota pour la première fois qu'il avait toujours ses lunettes sur le nez. Il n'y avait pas une trace d'eau dessus malgré les éclaboussures qu'elles avaient dû subir, il remercia celui ou celle qui leur avait jeté un sort d'imperméabilisation et de repousse eau. Ainsi, il pouvait nettement voir le visage inquiet de son futur – il n'en avait aucun doute – amant.

— Si. Mais j'ai aussi très envie de rester ici, avec toi, encore un peu. Si on se lie maintenant, on va devoir sortir.

Cette fois, au lieu de l'embrasser chastement, Ron lui dévora la bouche. Tout contre ses lèvres, Harry laissa passer sa langue pour chercher celle de son partenaire. Le désir brut les envahit alors que les dents mordillaient les lèvres et les langues dansaient à un rythme langoureux. Les main se firent moins sages, descendant vers les hanches, les fesses, remontant parfois dans les cheveux. Harry ne savait que faire de ses bras et Ron les bougeait sans bien s'en rendre compte.

Et puis, sans le moindre signe avant coureur, Ron souleva Harry et le déposa sur le bord de la baignoire. Il se hissa et allongea son compagnon sur le sol pour s'étendre au-dessus de lui avant de reprendre sa bouche. Il devenait évident qu'ils allaient clôturer le lien dans les prochaines minutes et que personne ne les en empêcherait.

Sauf qu'un crac sonore les interrompit et Ron remercia Merlin de cacher la nudité de son compagnon avec son corps alors qu'un elfe de maison apparut devant eux, l'air plus gêné que les deux protagonistes en les voyant étendus l'un sur l'autre dans une position non équivoque.

— Daiki est désolé, s'écria la petite créature. Daiki ne...

— Tais-toi, abruti d'elfe ! gronda Ron, poussé par son instinct. Tu veux quoi ?

Sa voix s'était faite grondante et les petits picotements autour du cou, ainsi que dans ses yeux et son dos lui apprirent que ses attributs étaient en passe d'apparaître.

— Daiki a dit au professeur Dumbledore ce que le Whisky a dit mais le professeur Dumbledore veut voir Harry Potter.

Un grondement animal sortit de la gorge de Ron à la grande surprise de Harry.

— Hé, murmura ce dernier. Calme-toi.

Peine perdue, Ron n'écoutait personne. Il se redressa et fit de même avec Harry dans le même temps, avant de le cacher entre ses bras.

— Il n'a pas à exiger quoi que ce soit ! Je veux que personne ne voit _mon_ compagnon tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! C'est à moi de décider qui peut venir et quand ! C'est clair ? !

— Très, répondit Harry rapidement à la place de l'elfe. Personne ne viendra si tu ne l'as pas décidé.

Ron fondit dans son cou et respira profondément son odeur pour se calmer, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Il refusait de voir qui que ce soit ici, dans sa tanière, hormis Harry et un elfe de maison au préalable appelé.

— Dégage, maintenant, ordonna Ron au serviteur de Poudlard sans bouger de sa place. Et n'oublie pas de transmettre ce que je viens de dire à ce vieux fou de directeur !

— Oui, tout de suite, se hâta de répondre Daiki avant de disparaître dans un autre crac.

— Directeur à la noix, toujours à vouloir fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, marmonna Ron, surtout quand ça te concerne. Viens, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale. La salle de bains disparut dès l'instant où ils sortirent. Le lit était toujours là, par terre, ressemblant à un nid. Ron avait très envie d'allonger la merveille qui l'accompagnait et de le lier à lui, de sentir cette peau légèrement hâlée contre la sienne, la sueur les recouvrir et les faire glisser, l'odeur de l'excitation, de Harry... Il voulait tout cela et plus encore. Il voulait voir Harry perdu en plein orgasme, l'entendre crier son nom, gémir, haleter... Pressé, il l'allongea sur la couche et de reprendre sa place au-dessus de lui. Il les recouvrit des couvertures et sourit tandis que la température sous le monticule de couches augmentait peu à peu.

— On n'est pas bien, là ?

— Si. Très bien. C'est toi qui chauffe autant ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'il commençait doucement mais sûrement à transpirer bien que le contact entre leurs corps humides soit électrisant.

— J'aime la chaleur et oui, c'est moi qui chauffe autant. C'est instinctif, c'est pour protéger le compagnon ou la compagne lors des grands froids.

— Et tu arrives à réguler ta température ?

— Oui. Il fait trop chaud pour toi ?

— Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est agréable ou atroce. Un peu des deux peut-être.

— Ça ne peut pas être les deux, tu en es conscient.

— Ne joue pas sur les mots, Ronald Weasley.

Son compagnon enfouit une nouvelle fois son nez dans son cou et respira profondément avant de lécher la peau légèrement salée. C'était une saveur qu'il appréciait grandement.

— Je pourrais te dévorer entièrement.

— Ronald Weasley ! appela soudain le directeur de l'autre côté d'un mur, sa voix se répercutant dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est le directeur, je suis avec vos parents et votre directrice de maison. Nous voudrions vous parler.

* * *

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Hariane e.p pour ta review anonyme (je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, les fics de ma bichette sont parfaites)**

**Ensuite... voilà le chapitre suivant. C'est l'avant dernier.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira d'autant plus en ces temps de confinement. J'espère aussi que vous allez bien et que vous restez bien chez vous.**

* * *

9

Ron roula des yeux et serra les mâchoires. Harry lui caressa le bras, maudissant le directeur pour ses interventions au mauvais moment.

— J'ai cru avoir été clair, tempêta Ron.

Apparemment, sa voix avait été entendue de l'autre côté car Dumbledore lui répondit :

— Oui, vous avez été clair, Mr Weasley. Sauf que l'élève que vous avez enlevé est...

— Je sais parfaitement qui il est, merci bien. Et alors ? Il serait le ministre de la magie, ça ne changerait rien au fait que vous n'avez pas à vous immiscer dans ce que je veux créer avec mon compagnon ! Dégagez ou la plainte que je déposerais au ministère de la Magie vous coûtera votre place !

Il espérait vraiment que cela pousserait le vieil homme à partir, à renoncer à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

— Je souhaite seulement parler avec Mr Potter.

Ron regarda Harry qui secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas plus envie de parler avec cet homme que Ron.

— Allez vous en ! ordonna de nouveau le Drakanis d'une voix plus grave.

— Nous voulons juste parler.

— Lui ne veut pas et je refuse également.

— Mr Weasley. Juste quelques instants, je vous en prie.

— J'ai dit non !

— Mr Potter ? insista le vieil homme. M'entendez-vous ? Je souhaite simplement savoir si tout va bien. Je m'en irai après.

Le Drakanis contempla son compagnon. Si le directeur ne souhaitait que cela, alors Harry pouvait répondre. Son compagnon avait bien compris qu'il ne devait en aucun cas interférer entre une créature magique et une tierce personne en cas de dispute.

— Vas-y, murmura-t-il. Sinon il continuera.

— Ça va ! Je vais bien et il n'y a aucune contrainte !

— Bien, parfait. Mr Weasley, une fois que votre temps de réclusion sera terminée, venez donc me voir dans mon bureau avec votre compagnon. Des mesures doivent être prises.

— On verra. Partez maintenant !

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien. Personne parla plus, signe qu'ils étaient partis.

— On est tous les deux maintenant, fit Ron avec soulagement.

Harry lui caressa les bras avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides de leur bain.

— Temps de réclusion ? releva Harry.

— D'ordinaire, le temps qu'il faut à un Drakanis pour faire plier son compagnon ou sa compagne.

— Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite ils sortent.

— Et si le compagnon veut se lier mais n'a pas envie de sortir une fois lié ? Qu'il veut rester encore un peu ?

— Nous déciderons ensemble quand nous serons prêts. Si tu ne veux pas sortir parce que tu n'es pas prêt, je ne t'y pousserai pas.

Il était pleinement heureux de savoir qu'en moins d'une journée, Harry avait accepté sa nouvelle condition. Ça avait été rapide, très rapide, trop peut-être pourraient dire certains. Ron s'en moquait et le fait que son compagnon désire passer du temps avec lui le comblait de joie.

— D'accord, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Délicatement, Ron lui retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la pierre non loin du lit, à portée de main. Il savait que son amant ne voyait rien du tout et que malgré la distance minime qui les séparait, le visage du Drakanis était flou pour l'humain. La créature magique se réinstalla confortablement et entreprit de bécoter le visage de Harry qui se laissa faire avec beaucoup de plaisir.

0o0

Ils restèrent une semaine à se complaire dans leur solitude, à s'apprivoiser et surtout à se lier encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, qu'ils s'effondrent de fatigue, heureux comme jamais. Une semaine à la fois si longue et si courte au terme de laquelle ils sortiraient pour se mêler aux autres élèves. C'était un moment qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'avoir leurs camarades sur le dos encore et encore, subir leurs questions, leurs interrogations, leurs remarques parfois déplacées si tant est que quelqu'un ose leur en faire une. En tant que créature magique, Ron était couvert par les lois régissant les espèces rares, aussi pouvait-il aisément riposter pour peu qu'il ne soit pas celui qui attaquait le premier.

Quand arriva le moment de sortir, Harry était anxieux. Il avait passé d'agréables moments dans cette bulle épaisse que rien ne pourrait briser. Ron avait été... parfait. Qu'en serait-il une fois dehors ? Dans les couloirs ? Pendant et entre les cours ? Changeraient-ils l'un et l'autre, perdraient-ils ce qu'ils commençaient juste à construire ?

Un petit rire le secoua. Ron et lui construisaient quelque chose alors que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient liés et ensemble. Tant de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps qu'il en était encore étourdi. Il se surprenait à penser que tout était allé très vite, trop peut-être, avant de hausser les épaules. Était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Était-ce vraiment important ? Pour l'instant, non. Ron avait toujours été sincère avec lui, du début à la fin, il ne lui cachait rien, lui avait laissé le temps. Le seul à qui il devait en vouloir, c'était lui-même, ce qui n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il avait voulu que tout aille si vite en fait.

Il sentit la main de Ron venir s'installer autour de sa taille alors qu'ils sortaient de ce qui avait été leur repaire durant sept jours trop courts.

— On reviendra, souffla Ron. Et de toute façon, je ne compte pas te laisser partir. Tu es à moi.

Cette possessivité avait tendance à rebuter Harry qui n'était pas une chose. Cependant, venant de Ron, il l'acceptait parce que s'il appartenait au Drakanis, l'inverse était aussi vrai, la créature le lui avait confirmé. C'était une relation exclusive, aucun intrus ne pourrait s'y glisser, sauf des amis.

Pour marquer son acceptation, Harry entoura également la taille de son amant et, ensemble, ils remontèrent le couloir, se sentant un peu étrangers dans ce monde après une semaine de réclusion volontaire. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Vu l'heure, les élèves étaient en cours, ce qui arrangeait le couple.

— Alors ? murmura Ron arrivé dans le grand hall. Le directeur a dit qu'il voulait nous voir et si je ne suis pas ravi qu'il ose s'immiscer entre nous, je doute que nous ayons vraiment le choix. Ou on peut quitter Poudlard et prendre des cours par correspondance, proposa soudain Ron. Ça se fait, tu sais ? C'est ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière.

Harry s'en souvenait, c'était lui qui lui envoyait les cours. Il considéra la question. Il n'était pas tenté de quitter l'école alors qu'il s'agissait de son foyer. Cela dit, l'idée-même de perdre Ron ou d'en être séparé était inenvisageable. Néanmoins, il voulait savoir que le directeur aurait à leur proposer avant de prendre une décision.

— Voyons ce qu'il veut et ensuite, on avisera, répondit-il.

Au pied de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial, Ron prononça le mot de passe et l'être de pierre se déplaça, révélant un escalier. Le couple parvint rapidement devant la porte du bureau. Ron frappa, veillant à garder Harry derrière lui. Il savait que son amant ne risquait rien, toutefois, il n'avait aucune envie de prendre le moindre risque.

— Mr Weasley, s'exclama Dumbledore. Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.

— Je peux repartir, répliqua Ron, acerbe.

Il n'avait aucune envie de donner la part belle au vieil homme qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de tout et surtout de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il le vit chercher à capter le regard de Harry toujours soigneusement en retrait. Ron serra les poings et gronda. Leur hôte avait plutôt intérêt à cesser ce petit jeu ou il risquait fort d'en sortir perdant.

— Non, non. Prenez place, je vous en prie, les pria Dumbledore en désignant les deux sièges.

Sans surprise, Ron s'installa mais obligea Harry à prendre place sur ses genoux.

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux.

— Venez-en au fait.

Un claquement de langue convainquit Ron que son agressivité n'était pas au goût de Harry. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver un certain apaisement tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour eux. Il craignait le pire.

— Eh bien, je souhaitais savoir ce que vous aviez prévu maintenant que vous avez trouvé votre compagnon et que vous vous êtes lié à lui.

— J'ai... Nous avons envisagé plusieurs options, se reprit Ron en avisant les paupières étrécies de Harry braquées sur sa personne

Son compagnon lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas une pauvre chose toute tremblante et apeurée, et que s'il restait sur ses genoux, c'était plus par obligation que par réel confort. Ron déglutit. Il avait plutôt intérêt à s'en souvenir.

— Nous allons reprendre les cours, à la condition que nous puissions avoir des cours communs. Et afin de garantir notre intimité, j'exige des appartements. Si là encore, pour des raisons stupides, vous refusez, nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de quitter Poudlard.

La menace était claire et Dumbledore l'avait bien entendue. Il n'avait guère envie de se dresser face à un Drakanis tout juste uni. Ce ne serait que pure folie.

— Étant donné votre statut, il est parfaitement évident que vous pourrez avoir des appartements. Certains professeurs avec famille y ont accès. Dès que vous le souhaiterez, je pourrai vous en faire visiter deux ou trois. Ensuite, il est parfaitement concevable que vous émettiez la demande des cours en commun. J'avais anticipé ce point et ai fait modifier les emplois du temps pour que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle de votre année soient ensemble.

Ron plissa les paupières, cherchant les raisons de cette affabilité. Il était certain que le directeur voulait absolument les garder au sein de l'école et faisait au mieux pour les contenter, pour répondre au moindre de leurs caprices.

— Les élèves ignorent ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Mettez-les au courant. Plus vite ils le seront, plus vite ils veilleront à ne pas se mettre en travers de ma route. Je suis certain que beaucoup ont remarqué l'absence de Harry.

— La votre aussi a été constatée. Vos amis se sont inquiétés.

Il eut la surprise de voir Ron frotter son nez contre le bras de son compagnon. Ces deux-là avaient toujours formé un duo adorable comme n'avaient eu de cesse de le répéter Pomona, Minerva et Filius. Aujourd'hui, ils formaient un couple assorti. Toutefois Dumbledore était inquiet quant à la nature de Ron. Le jeune homme n'était, à l'évidence, pas encore très stable et le Drakanis pouvait se réveiller à tout instant. Il suffirait d'un mot de travers pour qu'il s'emporte et arrache la tête du malheureux. Le directeur allait devoir pousser ses professeurs à être attentifs et à veiller à ce que les élèves comprennent bien qu'ils avaient comme camarade un être qui ne leur ferait aucun cadeau.

— Je souhaiterai voir nos appartements, exigea Ron.

— Oui, bien entendu.

0o0

L'appartement octroyé par Poudlard était petit mais Ron le trouvait parfait. Devant l'air dubitatif de Harry, il se demanda finalement s'ils n'avaient pas choisi trop vite.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, c'est simplement que toute cette histoire... Ces appartements, les aménagements...

— Quelque chose te dérange ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il a dit oui à tout.

— S'il voulait que nous restions, c'était sous nos conditions. Je ne serais pas resté s'il n'en avait refusé ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Quel est le problème ? Je pensais que Poudlard était ta maison. Mais si tu veux qu'on se trouve un appartement en dehors de Poudlard, rien ne nous en empêche. Mieux encore, si tu veux partir de Poudlard...

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ronny. Je ne veux pas partir de Poudlard ! C'est juste que... Je pensais que Dumbledore serait moins conciliant. On a un appartement, Ron ! Il ne nous a pas dit de partager le dortoir de nos camarades alors qu'il aurait pu !

— Non, il n'aurait pas pu. Je suis une créature magique et je viens de m'unir. En somme, nous sommes, toi et moi, mariés. N'importe quel couple marié a droit à des appartements. Ne pense pas que nous soyons des cas isolés. Avant nous, d'autres couples se sont unis et ont eu droit à ce genre de traitement de faveur.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. En se liant avec Ron, il avait compris certaines choses, toutefois le fait d'être maintenant son mari le laissait perplexe.

Son compagnon s'accroupit près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, alors que son regard tendre cherchait à accrocher le sien.

— Tu pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple revendication ? Qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence ?

— Pas que cela serait considéré comme un mariage.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as dix-sept ans, que tu es juste majeur et que nous venons à peine d'être ensemble ?

— Non, parce que pour moi, une union de ce genre, ça n'a rien à voir avec un mariage.

Il entendit un grondement et vit les yeux de Ron passer du bleu à l'ambre. Les griffes de son amant apparurent et vinrent flatter d'un peu trop près son pantalon. Il pouvait sentir les bouts pointus à travers le tissu. Ron était en train de se transformer sous ses yeux. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que rester assis là, tétanisé par le changement drastique et assez impressionnant.

— Tu entends quoi par là ? gronda le Drakanis.

— Q-que, commença Harry en bégayant, son regard toujours rivé sur les griffes. Que...

— Que ?

Les serres épaisses et d'un beau noir se plantèrent un peu plus dans sa jambe, le faisant grincer des dents.

— Tu me fais mal, Ron !

Son amant sembla remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Il se redressa et s'éloigna, à la fois coupable et furieux.

— Tu penses qu'une fois que tu auras pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre dans notre relation, tu pourras partir ? s'emporta-t-il.

Harry comprit soudain ce qui avait poussé Ron à s'énerver. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Durant ces derniers jours dans leur bulle, ils avaient été en harmonie. Il avait fallu qu'ils sortent pour que les premiers ennuis et les premières disputes fassent leur apparition.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ron. Je n'ai jamais pensé à rompre. Je sais qu'une fois le lien établi, nul ne peut le défaire, pas même toi ou moi. C'est juste que... On ne peut pas envisager le mariage pour plus tard ?

— Quoi ?

— Eh bien, dire de cette union qu'il s'agit d'un mariage, même si c'est vrai, ça me dérange un peu. J'accepte pleinement le fait d'être ton compagnon, se hâta-t-il de dire en avisant le regard mauvais de Ron, je souhaite juste qu'on soit considérés comme des époux plus tard. Genre qu'on organise un mariage disons... dans deux ou trois ans.

— Deux... ou... trois ans ? répéta lentement Ron sans comprendre.

— Oui. D'ici là, nous aurons la vingtaine ou pas loin. C'est encore jeune mais vu notre situation... Ou alors, le mariage est inutile. Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'une formalité.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de son amant. Harry vit dans son regard une lueur qu'il commençait à connaître. Sans surprise, il fut conduit jusqu'à la chambre, déshabillé et étendu sur le lit.

0o0

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, ils surent que les élèves savaient pour Ron. Tous les étudiants s'étaient tournés vers eux et les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Chacun fixait le couple marcher jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle et s'y installer. Et puis, tout doucement, les discussions reprirent.

— Félicitations, fit Justin à Ron en se retenant de lui taper l'épaule, ne sachant pas comment ce geste serait interprété.

— Merci.

— Donc...

Justin suspendit sa phrase, mal à l'aise.

— Donc ? répéta Ron.

— Vous allez dormir où ? Je veux dire, pas dans le dortoir des Serdaigle ni le notre.

— Nous avons un appartement. Quant au reste, nous ne changerons pas nos habitudes. Dumbledore a fait en sorte que nos emplois du temps coïncident. Et nous n'allons pas abandonner nos amis.

Il ponctua son petit discours avec un léger sourire.

— Cool. Vous nous avez inquiétés quand Dumbledore a annoncé votre disparition. Il nous a ensuite annoncé que tout allait bien et que vous étiez juste malades. Sauf qu'on ne nous la fait pas à nous. On s'est posé des questions. Chourave a refusé de nous laisser vous voir. Donc vous n'étiez pas vraiment malades. Et là, on apprend au déjeuner que Ron, tu es un Drakanis. Je crois que même lorsque Dumbledore a annoncé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ça n'a pas été aussi spectaculaire. Je suis certain que des crétins, genre Malefoy, ont envoyé des hiboux à leurs parents. Ça va faire la Une votre histoire.

Harry se renfrogna mais il n'était pas surpris. Il était après tout le compagnon d'un Drakanis. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir sa vie étalée dans cette feuille de chou qu'était la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ron caressa tendrement sa cuisse, occupé à envisager l'idée d'écrire à Percy pour le prévenir d'engager des poursuites si la Gazette s'en prenait encore à lui. Et si son compagnon était visé, il irait s'en prendre aux responsables lui-même.

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus._ _Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. _Telle était la devise de Poudlard. Mais Ron la reprit pour lui. Et lorsqu'on chatouillait un dragon éveillé, les conséquences seraient plus désastreuses encore.

Ron tourna ses yeux bleus vers le directeur, ses pupilles, de rondes et parfaitement humaines, devinrent deux fentes de reptile. Dumbledore hocha la tête et se leva. Au moment où il quitta la table, Ron vit arriver devant lui un bout de papier couvert d'une écriture élégante.

_Veuillez me rejoindre dans la petite salle où vous attendiez avant d'avoir été réparti._

_A.D_

— Harry ? On y va ?

— Déjà ? Mais tu n'as pas fini !

Ron l'embrassa dans les cheveux et tira légèrement sur son bras pour le convaincre. Il n'était pas question de le laisser seul au milieu de cette horde d'abrutis en chaleur, qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui sauter dessus pour l'abreuver de questions ou lui faire subir autre chose.

Conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, Harry obéit, désireux de poser des questions dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être considéré comme une pauvre chose fragile qu'il fallait avoir à l'œil. Certes, il était lié à Ron mais il avait droit d'avoir aussi ses moments de solitude.

— Tout va bien ? s'empressa-t-il de demander à son compagnon.

— Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore.

— Encore ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, si ?

Ron eut envie de dire que si, il avait besoin de Harry et que s'il pouvait l'attacher physiquement à lui à tout jamais, alors il le ferait sans état d'âme aucun. Mais il savait que Harry ne verrait pas cette possessivité d'un très bon œil. Son amant était relativement indépendant et s'il acceptait pour l'instant le côté jaloux et très protecteur de Ron, cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Le Drakanis lui donnait une semaine avant de craquer complètement et de vouloir retrouver, au moins pendant quelques minutes, une certaine intimité. Pour la créature magique, il lui faudrait quelques jours pour accepter de se séparer un peu de l'humain.

— Ça te concerne aussi, autant que tu sois présent.

Il sentit bien que Harry le suivait à contre-cœur, regrettant la perte de son dîner. Ils rejoignirent le directeur dans la petite salle jouxtant la Grande Salle, accompagné de Flitwick et Chourave.

— Mr Weasley, commença Dumbledore. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

— Des ragots qui ne manqueront pas de naître dans cette feuille de chou qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis presque certain que, dès demain, nous aurons une flopée d'articles tous aussi médisants les uns que les autres sur notre couple, sur Harry et sur moi. Je tenais à vous faire savoir que si c'était le cas, je passerai au-dessus de votre autorité pour rendre moi-même justice, comme j'en ai le droit selon l'article 27, alinéa 3 du Code des créatures magiques qui stipule que toute créature magique, née humaine, soumise à un héritage et liée à un humain, peut, si elle estime que son compagnon ou sa compagne est agressé physiquement ou verbalement, rendre elle-même justice sans craindre la moindre sanction.

— C'est un peu extrême, Mr Weasley.

— Je ne suis pas partisan du « sanctionnons quand la faute est trop grave ». Si j'estime que Harry est blessé par une quelconque remarque, j'appliquerai la sanction que je juge nécessaire, avec ou sans votre accord. Il me semblait important que je vous prévienne, pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris.

— Je vous disais donc que c'était un peu extrême, répéta Dumbledore en levant la main pour empêcher Ron de l'interrompre. Toutefois, lorsque vous avez désiré me voir, je pensais bien qu'il s'agirait de cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait venir Mrs Chourave et Mr Flitwick afin qu'ils servent de témoins. Ainsi vos propos et les miens ont été entendus par deux personnes de confiance.

— Bien.

— Je vous propose de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour terminer ce délicieux dîner.

Ron ne répondit rien et poussa Harry à rejoindre leurs camarades.

— Ainsi donc, tu n'hésiterais pas à casser la figure à tous ceux qui oseraient me blesser ? Donc pour le Quidditch...

Ron éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

— C'est un jeu, Harry. Je ne vais pas arracher la tête de tous les joueurs qui t'envoient un Cognard ou des coups simplement pour te faire tomber de ton balai. Enfin, normalement.

Il reprit son dîner là où il l'avait arrêté sous le regard blasé de Harry.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquit doucement Susan.

— Oh oui. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien, répliqua Ron avant d'avaler son repas à grand renfort de fourchette.

Il avait beau avoir eu son héritage, il n'avait pas changé tant que cela en ce qui concernait la nourriture, il était toujours capable de manger comme quatre avec voracité, comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des mois.

— Dites, vous accepteriez de venir dans la salle commune ? souffla Justin.

Interrompu par la question et ne sachant que répondre, Ron regarda Harry pour avoir son avis.

— Pourquoi pas, accepta le Serdaigle, content de cette proposition.

Il s'était déjà imaginé devoir commencer à rattraper son retard dans ses devoirs et imaginer la montagne de travail qui l'attendait le décourageait. Alors pouvoir passer la soirée avec des amis et son compagnon l'enchantait. Il préférait les Poufsouffle aux Serdaigle tant qu'il n'avait pu faire tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

— Ron ? Tu es d'accord ? voulut savoir Susan.

— Oui, bien entendu. Pourquoi je ne serais pas d'accord ? fit-il les sourcils froncés.

— Eh bien... parce que nous pensions... commença Justin, soudain mal à l'aise... Laisse tomber. C'est bien si vous pouvez venir. En plus, tu as encore des affaires dans le dortoir que tu dois récupérer.

— Ah oui, mes cours. Il doit aussi rester des vêtements. Harry, tu as encore les tiens dans ta salle commune ?

— Oui. Quand le nigaud m'a enlevé, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de prendre certaines choses.

Il gratifia Ron d'un clin d'œil. Heureusement qu'un elfe avait été assez généreux pour aller lui chercher de quoi s'habiller pour sortir de la Salle sur Demande sinon il serait encore nu.

— Le nigaud voulait t'avoir pour lui tout seul, sans avoir besoin de te partager avec tes livres, murmura Ron à son oreille. On ira avant si tu veux.

— Oh non ! Je demanderai à un elfe de maison de les porter dans nos appartements. Je ne mets pas les pieds dans la salle commune des Serdaigle tant que je suis aussi en retard sur mes révisions.

— Hé, la rentrée vient à peine d'avoir lieu, se récria Susan.

— Justement, j'ai une semaine de retard sur les autres et la compétition est rude parmi les membres de ma maison. Il est hors de question que je parte pénalisé. Et toi pareil, Ronald. On va bosser sérieusement dès demain.

Il ne fléchit pas face au regard de pitié que Ron lui envoya, déterminé à être dans le peloton de tête de son année. Depuis six ans, il était dans les cinq premiers, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était marié ou tout comme, que les choses allaient changer ! Et son mari allait progresser lui aussi. Harry refusait catégoriquement que son compagnon soit en bas du classement. Ron était intelligent, très intelligent. Avec de la motivation, il pourrait aisément devenir l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion.

— Je n'ai pas le choix ?

— Non.

Pour appuyer sa réponse, il embrassa Ron sur la bouche et reprit son dîner.

* * *

**À suivre**


	10. Chapter 10

Dernier chapitre! J'avoue, j'ai hésité à le couper en deux. Et puis, j'ai décidé, vu sa longueur, d'inclure l'épilogue. J'espère, en ces temps de confinement, que tout va bien et que vous restez toujours chez vous. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre sera une petite fenêtre d'évasion.

* * *

10

« _LE DERNIER DRAKANIS EST À POUDLARD _» titrait l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry ne savait s'il devait ou non lire ce torchon qui promettait d'avoir plus sa place comme emballage d'épluchures ou papier toilette que comme journal. Néanmoins, en avisant l'air sidéré de ses camarades qui l'entouraient, il se fit la réflexion que ne pas lire était une bonne idée.

— Oh les ignares, soupira Ron en repliant son exemplaire.

— Tu lis ce truc ? s'étonna Harry.

— Oui mais c'est un tel ramassis d'inepties que je me demande comment cette folle peut encore être crédible. Écoute, fit-il en recherchant l'article qu'il venait de lire. « Les Drakanis sont des créatures merveilleuses. » Merlin, Helga et Rowena ! Merveilleuses ? Ils ont fumé quoi ? Ils pensent que je scintille au soleil et que mes cheveux ont des reflets de diamant ?

Il fit mine de secouer sa tignasse rousse. Harry sourit, amusé et ouvrit le journal pour lire l'article écrit par une certaine Rita Skeeter.

_« Chers lecteurs, c'est avec fébrilité que je vous offre en exclusivité la nouvelle. Ronald Weasley est un Drakanis ! Il a reçu son héritage le jour de ses dix-sept ans le 1er mars. Afin de demeurer tranquille, Ronald Weasley est resté chez lui et n'a pu revenir à Poudlard que récemment, pour sa rentrée en Septième Année._

_Le secret sur son héritage est demeuré secret jusqu'à hier soir. _

_Après des recherches, il s'est avéré que Ronald Weasley, étudiant de Septième Année de la maison Poufsouffle (voir famille Weasley en page 4), descendant d'Ursula Black, née Flint, et de Phinéas Nigellus Black, a hérité son gène Drakanis de son ancêtre Ursula qui avait, dans sa famille, un Drakanis._

_Nous sommes, moi la première, surpris de découvrir que ce gène pourtant perdu, de nouveau présent en la personne d'un Weasley, surtout celui-là, si loin de la représentation des dragons. Un de ses frères aurait été plus… »_

— Non mais quelle idiote ! tempêta Harry.

— Tu as fini ? s'enquit doucement Ron en dévorant comme à son habitude son petit déjeuner sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

— Non ! Comment veux-tu que je lise la suite alors qu'elle insinue noir sur blanc que…

— Continue alors. Tu vas rire.

Même si le ton était clairement amusé, Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas de l'ironie pure et dure. Néanmoins, et parce qu'il était un peu curieux, le Serdaigle reprit sa lecture un peu plus loin pour passer le passage où son compagnon était dénigré.

« _Que sont les Drakanis ? Les Drakanis sont des créatures merveilleuses. »_

— Ah oui, le pire c'est que tu ne l'as pas inventé.

— Tu penses que j'aurais pu inventer un truc pareil ? Continue.

« _Selon mes recherches, ils ont la capacité innée de transformer tout métaux en or le plus pur et ils n'ont qu'un seul compagnon dans toute leur vie. »_

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il referma le journal, atterré de lire autant de bêtises en si peu de lignes.

— Non, non et non, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Comment a-t-elle pu écrire toutes ces stupidités ?

— En allant fouiller dans ses romans à l'eau de rose, sans nul doute. Le meilleur a sans doute été quand elle parlait de toi.

— Oh Merlin tout puissant, murmura Harry qui craignait le pire.

Il en avait lu des vertes et des pas mûres l'année précédente lorsque Ron avait quitté Poudlard. On l'avait d'abord accusé de l'avoir empoisonné, puis d'être responsable de ce départ. Les mauvaises langues avaient été de bon cœur contre lui, surtout un certain Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard de leur année qui se disait être le prince de sa maison mais qui n'était rien de moins qu'un abruti aux yeux du couple.

— Tu n'as pas lu cette partie ? C'était pourtant la plus amusante.

— Je te crois sur parole, chéri, mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de continuer à me cramer les yeux en lisant cette merde. Cette journaliste est un cafard misérable, un nuisible qui mériterait…

— Au vu de ce qu'elle a écrit sans la moindre autorisation, je sens qu'elle ne va pas rester très longtemps à la Gazette, mon amour. Détends-toi et mange un peu.

Harry soupira et grignota le contenu de son assiette, piochant plus volontiers dans celle de Ron, s'attirant des grommellements mécontents. Et puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il leva la tête vers la table des Serpantard et vit Drago Malefoy les fixer froidement, avec une haine farouche dans le regard.

— Oublie-le, fit Ron qui avait dû le voir aussi.

— Mais…

— Chéri, tant qu'il ne nous attaque pas, tout va bien, souffla Ron en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser férocement, comme pour rappeler à qui appartenait Harry.

Cette possessivité n'était pas pour déplaire au Serdaigle tant qu'elle demeurait mesurée. Si d'aventure, Ron se montrait plus exigeant, Harry allait peut-être devoir l'apaiser et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient deux et qu'il était hors de question que le Drakanis le considère comme une pauvre chose.

— On y va ? proposa Ron en lui tendant la main.

Après la semaine d'union, Harry avait presque envie de refuser d'aller en cours. Ça le surprenait mais il avait été tellement bien avec Ron, juste lui, qu'il trouvait injuste qu'on lui retire ça si vite. Ils n'avaient pas pu partir en lune de miel, même si, techniquement, ils n'étaient pas unis.

Le Serdaigle avait envie de s'éloigner de Poudlard, de prendre quelques semaines, quelques mois pour lui, pour eux, quitte à passer leurs ASPICs en candidat libres. Avant que Ron ne quitte Poudlard à cause de son héritage et ne passe plusieurs mois au Terrier à devoir travailler par correspondance, jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer une telle chose.

Et la veille encore, il avait refusé de s'imaginer quitter Poudlard avant l'obtention de ses ASPICs. Mais il n'avait eu de cesse d'y repenser.

— On y va, répondit le jeune homme dans un soupire.

Il fallut attendre qu'ils soient dans le couloir pour que Ron se tourne vers lui, l'air inquiet.

— Tout va bien ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je…

— Alors les amoureux, fit une voix désagréable, d'un ton traînant.

Le couple se tourna vers Drago Malefoy qui se tenait devant eux avec son air supérieur. Harry croisa les bras pour montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé par ce soi-disant Sang-Pur qui n'en n'avait pas les manières.

— Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ? soupira Ron en glissant son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

— Laisse-le, Ronny. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ils virent Malefoy faire mine de sortir sa baguette mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui se transforma partiellement.

— Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit, prévint Harry sans même chercher à s'interposer. Si tu nous attaques, Ron pourra légitimement se défendre et je ne ferai rien pour l'en empêcher.

Il avait lu que s'il faisait une telle chose, le Drakanis le verrait comme une attaque contre lui et le prendrait très mal. L'intrus avait des chances de mourir pour s'être mis entre une créature magique et son compagnon.

Malefoy considéra la menace. Harry le suspectait de ne pas la penser sérieuse. Pourtant, elle l'était.

— Soit tu nous dis ce que tu veux sans la moindre menace, soit tu t'en vas et tu nous oublies.

Le Serpentard finit par se détourner, dégoûté au possible, au grand soulagement de Harry. Ils étaient passés très près de la catastrophe.

— Je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à survivre à une année ici finalement, souffla Harry sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

— De quoi tu parles ? Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Ron en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

— Je…

Mais sans dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Harry entraîna Ron pour rejoindre leur cours. Pour l'heure, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre de chacun de ses désirs.

Après la fin de la matinée, il avait sa réponse. Restait à convaincre Ron et à être très persuasif si jamais le Drakanis refusait, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver, Harry en était convaincu.

Et le soir venu, dans la sécurité de leurs appartements prêtés aimablement par Dumbledore, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée constamment allumée pour chauffer les deux pièces. Il se mit à papouiller un des coussins, plongé dans sa réflexion.

Il ne bondit même pas quand Ron s'installa à ses côtés, attendant que le Serdaigle daigne lui accorder un peu de son attention.

— Je veux arrêter Poudlard, annonça soudain Harry.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que toi, plus que quiconque, voudrait rester ici.

— Eh bien, oui. Passer mes ASPICs ici me semblait la chose la plus naturelle du monde et normale aussi. Après tout, si tout le monde est dans une école, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ? Mais tu m'as prouvé que non, qu'il y avait une autre possibilité. J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir, tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, à chercher encore et encore à évaluer chaque possibilité. Et en fait, je crois que j'ai envie de prendre une année sabbatique pour… pour être avec toi. On pourra repasser nos ASPICs l'année prochaine.

— C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

— Malefoy, la Gazette, Dumbledore, les cours… C'est un tout. Alors je sais, c'est sans doute bête. Il nous reste un an à tenir. L'année prochaine, on sera libre. Mais… être la cible de crétins, de regards curieux qui nous regardent avec cet air de flétan crevé ou de bovins, au choix, être scrutés par les professeurs… Non. J'ai beau aimer les études, j'aime aussi ma tranquillité et là, je n'en ai aucune. Déjà quand on était juste amis, les gens se pensaient investis de la mission stupide de nous faire comprendre que, ou que notre relation était trop fusionnelle pour être juste amicale, ou que ce n'était pas très sain.

— D'accord, fit simplement Ron avec un sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre.

— D'accord parce que tu acceptes qu'on arrête l'école ? Ou d'accord parce que les gens sont stupides ?

— Les deux. Donc d'accord. Si tu veux quitter Poudlard, ça me va. Si tu veux rester, ça me va aussi. Ma maison, elle est avec toi. Donc peu m'importe.

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit.

0o0

Les deux directeurs de maison et le directeur de Poudlard demeuraient silencieux tandis que le couple les fixait, dans l'attente d'une réponse, d'une réaction. Ron n'était pas bête, il savait exactement ce qui se passait sous la tête aux longs cheveux gris, derrière les lunettes en demi-lune. Dumbledore n'appréciait pas cette défection.

— Je n'attends pas précisément que vous me donniez votre accord, ajouta Ron pour les faire bouger un peu.

— Vous n'êtes pas bien ici ? fit Pomona Chourave, sa directrice de maison.

Ron l'avait toujours bien aimée. Elle était très maternelle avec ses élèves, prenait soin, année après année, de réconforter les petits nouveaux pour qui la rentrée en pension était difficile. Elle ne donnait que très peu d'heures de retenues et avait toujours un petit mot pour chacun. Mais ses colères étaient légendaires, surtout si un élève malmenait ses plantes chéries.

— Si, mais ce n'est pas de mon confort ni de celui de Harry dont nous parlons. Nous sommes, lui et moi, tombés d'accord sur le fait que notre place n'est plus à Poudlard.

— Ron et moi sommes un couple, pas un de ceux qui tiendront jusqu'à ce que les deux rompent, intervint Harry. Je ne peux pas et lui non plus, rompre ce lien qui nous unit. Je ne le veux pas non plus. C'est justement à cause de ce lien que nous n'avons plus notre place ici.

— Vous avez dix-sept ans, vous n'avez aucun diplôme, objecta Filius Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

— Dans le monde moldu, j'ai vu des adultes qui avaient le double de mon âge passer leur diplôme de fin d'année et avoir eu une carrière florissante, même sans l'obtenir. Certes, les ASPICs, c'est important, mais on peut le passer quand on veut. Pour le moment, ce que je veux, c'est profiter de mon mari, pas avoir à suivre une bande de crétins qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que nous fixer.

Il sut qu'il avait perdu Ron au mot « mari ». Ça lui avait échappé mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Même s'il lui avait demandé d'attendre un peu avant le mariage, Harry, comme pour le lien, l'avait accepté. Ron, qu'il le veuille ou non, était son époux. Ils n'avaient aucun anneau pour le confirmé, n'avaient prêté aucun vœu. C'était une union comme Harry les abhorrait. Elle n'était pas choisie librement. Pourtant, le Serdaigle était certain d'une chose, il n'était pas simplement en couple, il était marié avec son meilleur ami, le garçon qu'il avait appris, au fil des jours, à aimer.

— Votre… mari ? reprit le directeur de Poudlard, aussi abasourdi que Ron l'était.

— Le lien entre une créature magique et son compagnon équivaut à un mariage, donc Ron est bel et bien mon époux. Et comme Ron vous l'a dit, vous n'avez pas besoin de donner ou non votre accord. Nous sommes majeurs tous les deux. Si nous vous avons prévenu, c'est par souci de politesse. Que vous acceptiez ou non, notre décision est prise, nous quittons Poudlard ce soir.

— Mais… reprit Flitwick, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges. Vous…

— J'ai un appartement, leur apprit Harry. Mon oncle et ma tante, chez qui j'ai été aimablement déposé voilà seize ans et qui ne m'ont jamais porté dans mon cœur, m'ont fait comprendre que dès que j'aurais dix-sept ans, ils me mettraient dehors. Je n'ai pas attendu qu'ils le fassent, Merlin merci. Quant à l'argent, j'ai de quoi survivre un peu.

Il avait découvert le montant exact de son héritage et également qu'il était légataire testamentaire d'un certain Sirius Black, son défunt parrain, apparemment mort à la prison pour sorciers d'Azkaban quelques années plus tôt.

— Mr. Potter, je vous supplie de reconsidérer la question. Vous ne pouvez pas être lâché…

— Si, Monsieur le directeur, je peux être lâché dans la nature, gronda Harry. Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Dans ce monde, je suis considéré comme un adulte, il est temps que vous me considériez ainsi. J'ai pris ma décision, nous quittons Poudlard !

Il se leva brutalement, manquant de peu d'envoyer sa chaise par terre, et se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Ron.

— Mr. Weasley, le rappela Dumbledore, si vous imposez…

— Je n'impose rien. Harry est assez grand pour prendre lui-même ses décisions. Je les approuve complètement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous avons des bagages à faire. Bonne journée !

Le départ de Poudlard fut moins éprouvant que Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Personne ne les empêcha de s'en aller et personne ne fut présent pour leur dire au revoir. Le couple n'avait pas cherché à prévenir qui que ce soit, hormis Ginny qui les accompagna jusqu'à la grille de l'école, séchant une partie d'un cours.

— On se voit pour Noël chez les parents ?

Ron hocha la tête. Sa sœur l'embrassa sur la joue et fit de même avec Harry.

— Tâchez de partir avant que je ne rentre, leur dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Bon voyage.

Elle se détourna et rentra en direction du château, suivant le sentier qui bordait la Forêt Interdite. Quand elle disparut à une bifurcation, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

— Prêt ? murmura-t-il en prenant la main de l'ancien Poufsouffle.

— Oui, répondit son compagnon avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Il était prêt à partir, à suivre Harry partout où son homme l'emmènerait.

Ils transplanèrent sans un regard en arrière.

0épilogue0

Profitant des premiers rayons de soleil après plusieurs longs jours de pluie, Ron buvait son café avec délectation sur la terrasse du petit appartement londonien de son compagnon. Il faisait bon en ce premier jour de printemps. Le Drakanis appréciait le silence relatif que conférait l'heure matinale. Personne n'était là pour l'ennuyer, et surtout pas ce sac à puces appelé affectueusement Boule – Merlin seul savait ce qui était passé par la tête de Harry le jour où ils avaient accepté ce chien – qui venait allègrement baver sur les genoux de son maître.

La bête sanguinaire dormait dans son panier. Sanguinaire parce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout attaquer tout ce qui était chaussures, chaussons et parfois vêtements. Coïncidence étrange, tout appartenait à Ron. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans doutait fortement que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. L'animal avait une attirance pour les affaires de son maître à la tignasse de feu. Ou alors il le détestait assez pour se venger. Mais Harry assurait que Boule n'était pas ainsi. La vengeance, les chiens ne connaissaient pas.

Bon, Ron se devait d'être honnête, hormis la destruction massive de toute paire de chaussures, Boule n'était pas mauvais, surtout pour un chien trouvé dans la rue, en mauvais état. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils l'avaient adopté et l'animal, un berger allemand noir, avait retrouvé un poil soyeux.

Avec sa présence, le couple envisageait de déménager dans une petite propriété dans la campagne anglaise. Ron prospectait afin de trouver le bien idéal, mais sans succès jusque là. Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. L'appartement de son compagnon était agréable, proche de toutes les commodités, mais pour avoir grandi à la campagne, Ron était nostalgique des grands champs à perte de vue, des prés et des arbres. Là, tout n'étaient qu'immeubles, voitures, pollution. La verdure se résumait à quelques parcs et des arbres plantés le long des trottoirs.

Ron avait besoin d'espace. Boule avait besoin d'espace. En somme, deux membres sur trois de cette petite famille, la majorité. Harry, qui râlait qu'il préférait la ville, allait devoir s'incliner.

Des griffes sur le plancher flottant se firent entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, une masse de trente-cinq kilos se laissa tomber au pied de la chaise de son maître.

— Alors pépère ? s'enquit Ron en tapotant le ventre de son chien qui lui donna un coup de museau. Tiens, regarde avec moi ce soleil… ça te dirait d'aller faire une balade ?

Le mot « balade » fit réagir Boule qui se redressa et fonça chercher sa laisse. Ron ricana. Il reposa sa tasse maintenant vide sur la table de la cuisine, se leva et attacha le bout de cuir au collier du chien qui se mit à tirer en direction de la porte.

— Oui, oui, brute épaisse, on y va.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors. Ron avait tout de même pris le temps d'enfiler une veste et des chaussures. Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, pendant que son chien trottinait à ses côtés.

La vie moldue, malgré une acclimatation difficile, était agréable. Toute cette technologie était fascinante et Ron pouvait enfin expliquer plein de choses à son père, mordu des Moldus. Ron avait pensé que la magie lui manquerait. Après tout, attirer à soi tout objet était simple, plus que se lever. Toutefois, avec la télévision, le réfrigérateur, l'ordinateur, le téléphone, les plaques de cuisson, le lave-linge, le sèche-linge, la machine à laver, tout devenait simple et se lever n'était pas une corvée. Par contre, le métro ou les bus, ça, c'était une corvée. Cela faisait quatre ans et demi et pourtant Ron détestait toujours autant devoir attendre ces monstres de ferraille qui puaient, devoir subir ce monde qui le collait, les odeurs…

Ron travaillait avec ses frères à leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes qu'ils avaient ouvertes à la fin de leur Septième Année. Elle se trouvait dans le centre de Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry avait, quant à lui, ouvert sa propre librairie avec une étudiante de Gryffondor, une certaine Hermione Granger avec laquelle il était devenu ami. Cette librairie accaparait beaucoup de leur temps et Ron grognait souvent que son compagnon rentrait trop tard ou partait trop tôt. Ils se voyaient mais pas aussi souvent que l'aurait voulu Ron.

— On va au parc ? fit ce dernier au chien qui ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à renifler le pied d'un arbre. Si ça te fait un tel effet… Merlin, voilà que j'attends une réponse de mon chien. Je suis tordu !

Quelques passants le regardèrent, le prenant effectivement pour un fou. Ron grommela et tira légèrement sur la laisse de Boule pour le convaincre de le suivre.

Le parc n'était qu'à une grosse centaine de mètres de l'appartement, ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Là, Ron entraîna son chien dans l'espace qui réservé à l'espèce canine et retira la laisse pour que Boule puisse se défouler un peu.

Dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, là où il l'avait laissé, son téléphone vibra. D'un geste trahissant l'habitude, il le sortit et lut le message venant de Harry.

— « Maison, tout de suite ! »

L'instinct du Drakanis ne prit même pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Son compagnon avait besoin de lui immédiatement !

— BOULE ! beugla-t-il en pensant néanmoins à son chien.

C'était qu'il y tenait un peu à ce démon des enfers mâchouilleur professionnel de chaussures.

Boule cessa immédiatement de se rouler dans la terre et rejoignit son maître qui se précipita hors du petit parc à chien, laisse en main. Ils coururent à perdre haleine dans la rue, sur les cent quarante-trois mères qui les séparaient de l'appartement. Boule était extatique et Ron, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il avait quitté son domicile alors que Harry était en sécurité.

Il déboula à toute allure ans l'appartement, manquant de peu de dégonder la porte.

— HARRY ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans la chambre.

— Salon ! entendit-il.

Le temps qu'il revienne dans la pièce de séjour – pièce qu'il aimait mais pas autant que la chambre et son grand lit dans lequel il pouvait faire l'amour avec Harry dans toutes les positions et tous les sens – il trouva son compagnon en train de jouer avec leur chien. Il bondit sur eux, obligea Harry, encore en pyjama, à se relever pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

— Ronny, mon chéri, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Hé, reprends-toi, tu te transformes.

— Tu m'as envoyé un SMS me disant de rentrer ! J'ai cru que…

— Ah, ça !

Sans plus s'expliquer, Harry reprit ses papouilles sur Boule sous les yeux ahuris de Ron.

— Ah, ça ? Je viens de courir comme un dératé parce que j'ai cru que tu étais en danger et tu es là, à… câliner ce clébard alors que je m'inquiète ?

Le regard d'un vert glacial suffit à le calmer tout à fait. Il était clair que Harry n'allait pas se justifier ni s'excuser de l'avoir effrayé, d'avoir malmené son instinct pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Harry se redressa et toisa son amant, ses bras croisés sur son tee-shirt immonde que Ron voulait à tout prix se débarrasser. Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

— Tu me soûles depuis deux mois pour que je prenne des vacances. J'en ai pris. Je suis en vacances pendant dix jours depuis hier midi. Alors que j'étais prêt à passer au moins deux jours au lit rien qu'avec toi, tu rentres tard hier soir. Ce matin, tandis que je m'attendais à au moins un câlin de ta part, je découvre que tu t'es barré en promenade avec Boule. Donc…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, il fut attrapé par son amant qui le porta jusqu'à la chambre à coucher et fut déposé sur le grand lit.

— Toujours partant pour le câlin ?

Seul un baiser fervent lui répondit. D'un geste de main, Ron claqua la porte et les enferma dans la chambre pour éviter toute intrusion canine non désirée pendant les prochaines heures.

0o0

Boule retourna se coucher dans son panier et ferma ses yeux pendant que de la chambre de ses maîtres s'élevaient des halètements et gémissements. L'animal soupira, satisfait. Sa condition de chien n'était pas désagréable. Plus que celle d'humain en tout cas, même s'il devait entendre les ébats de son filleul avec son compagnon.

* * *

**Fin**

**Qui s'y attendait? Hein?**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fiction sans prétention, d'avoir commenté, favorisé, mis en alerte. Ça me fait toujours plaisir. Si vous avez aimé du début à la fin, remerciez yume. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui écrire un harry/ron avec quelques contraintes. J'espère vraiment que ça t'a plu, chaussette  
**

**Si vous n'avez pas aimé, tant pis.**

**J'ai d'autres fictions qui se pressent dans mon esprit. Faudrait qu'un jour, je les mette par écrit**


End file.
